


Celestial Ciphers- First Cipher: Scroll of the Moon

by SonjaJade



Series: Celestial Ciphers [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao Ling is a prince with a secret, coming home to a country that assumes he's never going to return.  As he journeys from Amestris to Xing, he discovers his father has already chosen an heir.  The ninth prince of Xing, Hong Chen, is his Imperial father's favorite, regarded as an omen from the God of Gods and is to be named official heir within weeks of Ling's arrival.  Will Ling, Lan Fan, and Chang Mei be able to make it to the Peony Palace in time to claim what is rightfully his?  </p><p>Follow old friends and make new ones as Yao Ling tries to stay one step ahead of his enemies- and his allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of mentions of the Xingese version of life energy in this- _ki_. I've written it in a way that's similar to spiritual pressure in Bleach and also gave it some characteristics of youki (demonic energy) from InuYasha. There are **a lot** of Chinese terms inside. Most of them only refer to family (for example, mei-mei is little sister, and the Chinese consider it rude to be addressed by their name by a family member, so Ling wouldn't cal Mei by her name, rather her 'endearment'). But since there wasn't effective way to have a honorific (like the Japanese '-sama'), I used that sometimes as well. I hope I haven't confused all holy hell out of you by the time this is over. As always, Google is your friend if you don't know what something means :)
> 
>  
> 
>  

_~Prologue~_

 

Lan Fan kept nodding off, likely lulled to sleep by the rumble of the rails beneath them and the warmth of the sunshine streaming through the window.  Ling had convinced her to dress as a normal traveler and not in her assassin’s garb, and the contrast of her raven dark hair on the yellow sweater she wore over the printed dress made Ling stop and take a closer look at her than he ever could remember doing before.

He sighed.  He knew with the philosopher’s stone firmly in his grasp he was going to claim the Emperor’s throne, and the thought of all that entailed filled him with an excited fear.  Ling wanted to be Emperor more than anything, because he genuinely loved his people, all of them; even the clans that claimed to be enemies of his own were under the umbrella of his affection.  But when he looked back at Lan Fan, he knew that of all the people in the entirety of Xing, she was one who he genuinely loved more than all of them.  His people and his country had his loyalty and his love, but only Lan Fan had his heart.

Hesitantly, he reached out and brushed a stray strand of black silk from her cheek.  She started awake and snatched his hand up in a vice-like grip before she realized it was only Ling.  Immediately, she let him go, a look of shame on her face.  “Please don’t startle me like that, Master,” she said as she exhaled a sigh.  “I don’t wish to harm you.”

Ling frowned.  “I’m sorry, Lan Fan.  I should have known better than to touch you like that.”  He saw a flash of a blush on her face, then she turned to look out the window once more.  The young lord cleared his throat and clenched his jaw nervously.  He had to tell her…  He had to at least be sure that she knew how he felt before he was forced… to take a bunch of wives he cared nothing for.  “Lan-chan…” he said quietly.

He watched as Lan Fan’s dark eyes widened.  She slowly turned to look at him.  He hadn’t called her that since they were just carefree children, when chasing butterflies and seeing who could jump further were the only things on the agenda.  He reached for her hand, holding it gently as he gazed at her.

“Master?” she whispered.

Within the course of a minute, he'd watched her expression change from angry to embarrassed to almost frightened.  Ling smiled at her, hoping to calm her anxiety somewhat.  “It’s nice to just sit here like this with you.”  She blinked comically, and he chuckled.  “I wish you weren’t so nervous around me, I wish you would treat me like when we were kids.”

“A lot has changed since we were children, Master.”

He leaned his head back and squeezed her hand.  “I really wish you’d just call me Ling…”  He looked at her, taking in her unsettled face, and his heart was melting the longer his eyes held hers.  Taking a deep breath and steeling his resolve he said, “Lan Fan, when we return, I will be claiming the Imperial throne.  I’ve been preparing for that day for many years now, but there’s one thing I could never quite work out.”  Ling’s hand released itself from Lan Fan’s hold and it drifted to her hair.  She visibly tensed, though she did not brush his hand away or otherwise ask that he stop touching her so _intimately_.

Ling’s obsidian eyes didn’t even blink.  “Perhaps you could tell me… how I can satisfy the mandate of the fifty wives… and still have you as well.”

Lan Fan’s face turned a pretty pink.  All this time, all these years he’d wanted to be with her and feeling so unsure of how she even felt about him, here he was asking her to find a way to be with him anyway- to find out for certain her feelings so he could move on with no regrets if she didn't like him back.  He inched closer to her, the hand that had been in her hair now softly sliding down her back and resting just before her spine met her backside.  His thumb moved back and forth soothingly, and he felt as Lan Fan began to tremble.  He could feel the heat of her body, could smell the light scent of the bath oil she'd rubbed into her skin before they left the hotel that morning, and almost hear her heart beating out of her chest.  He had to know for sure, he had to ask...

“Lan Fan,” he all but whispered in her ear, “will you be my first and most treasured and favorite wife?"

Ling could feel her _ki_ surge almost achingly…  He was almost sure she would answer ‘yes’ to him, and he felt himself mentally preparing for the sweet kiss he’d been hanging on to and saving just for this moment…

“M-master… I-I-I… I can’t.”  The girl couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes as she suddenly scrambled out of their assigned seat and raced to the back of the passenger car.  Mei awoke with a start and her hands were immediately on the kunai inside her shirt sleeves.

Ling didn’t know what to do, so he looked over at Mei speechlessly with a sad scowl.

“What’s her problem?” Mei grunted as she wiped at her eyes, then patted her tiny panda bear in her lap.

Ling looked down between his knees at the floor.  “I asked her to marry me and she said no.”

“Puh,” Mei said as she closed her eyes again.  “She’s not allowed to.  Her place is behind you, not beside you.  And you, stupid Ling, should know that.”  The little girl yawned.  “You deserve to be shot down, and she should’ve known better than to get attached to you like that.”

Ling looked out the window, digesting what his sister had just said to him.  Was it really so wrong to love his bodyguard?  Was it really so wrong to not want the horde of women he was entitled to?  He put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes.  No wonder Lan Fan ran away from him crying; he’d offered her something she couldn’t have, almost like teasing a tiger with fresh meat that was just beyond its reach.

Well, he certainly couldn’t leave her to think he was teasing her.  He rose and walked to the back of the car.  He slid the steel door open and stepped out onto the small deck.  She made no acknowledgement of him.  He lightly touched her shoulder, “Lan Fan, I’m sorry.  I…  I didn’t realize…  Mei told me you can’t.”

She nodded, but didn’t face him.  Ling sensed she'd just gotten her tears under control, and if she looked at him they would probably begin again.

“It doesn’t change how I feel about you.  Lan Fan… I lo-”

“Don’t say it!” she squeaked as fresh tears began anyway.  “If you say it, it only makes it that much harder to ignore…”  Lan Fan’s body shook from her sobs, and she held the railing in front of her in a death grip.  “Just… just forget about me.  I have a job to do, and these feelings will just hinder me if I recognize them.”

Ling clenched his teeth, irritated at how the greatest of his goals would be shattered by his dream of being Emperor.  He balled his hand into a fist and punched the overhang above him, denting the aluminum.  “Damn it, Lan Fan!”  He grabbed her and spun her around and wrapped his arm around her waist while the other one pressed her head into his shoulder.  He softly kissed her temple, then turned her face up to him.  “I will find a way…  I will make you mine…  I swear this to you, we will find a way to be together, my deadly assassin.”

He didn’t give her time to think or speak, instead he dipped his lips to hers and showed her exactly what she meant to him.  He tasted her desire in her breath, felt her _ki_ giving her true feelings away as it fluctuated and flared against his own, and when he stepped back from her, the way she didn’t immediately move away from him spoke volumes to him, bolstered his resolve.

Taking a shuddering breath and wiping his mouth of their shared saliva, he told her quietly, “I love you, Lan Fan.  Don’t ever ask me not to tell you something so important ever again.”  She nodded and touched her lips.  “Take as much time out here as you need.”  He stomped almost angrily into the lavatory just inside the door, mostly to adjust himself and either will his erection away or take care of it quickly.

He smiled after he shut himself inside.  He’d kissed her and told her at last of his love for her.  Whether she hated him or adored him for it, he didn’t care.  At least he’d shared with her that last remaining secret between them.  As he unzipped his trousers and coaxed himself back into a more relaxed state, he couldn’t help a chuckle.  Her mouth had tasted like fine Amestrian chocolate, from the truffle she’d bought from the refreshment cart early on in their train ride. 

“I wonder what the rest of you tastes like,” he mused aloud as he rearranged things in his boxers and zipped up once again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Lan Fan turned and looked out at the scenery racing past.  She was at a loss as to why their want for one another had to be snuffed out as well.  So much had changed since they’d first arrived in this foreign land, and so much had yet to change when they returned.  Deep down inside, the part of her that was simply an ordinary woman hoped and prayed that they would find a way, but the part of her that was a royal imperial assassin and bodyguard, the part of her that was logical and obedient to the law of their people, knew it was impossible.  Still though, Ling was clever enough that he just might be able to think of something.  She simply had to have faith that he could do it, and if not, she would have to bolster herself against her desires… like she’d been doing for years all along.

A small smile grew on her face though as her imagination went wild- she’d kissed him and let her _ki_ say what she couldn’t give a voice to.  Her young lord knew for certain how she felt… and he wasn’t at all disgusted or appalled.

“Is it alright to have hope?” she asked the wind.

Somehow, she knew the answer was ‘yes’.

 

 


	2. CHAPTER ONE

The train station in Youswell was desolate and empty apart from a handful of porters.  It seemed it was just the three of them as they gathered their few belongings and Fu’s wrapped body.  The heat was awful right here on the edge of the desert, but it was taken with small smiles, as it meant their journey was one step closer to being over.

“Alright, Col. Mustang’s guy said we can find Mr. Han at an inn just a mile from here,” Ling said as he took a scrap of paper with directions scrawled on it from his pocket.  He turned to find Lan Fan attempting to shoulder her grandfather’s body and he stuffed the note into Mei’s hand.  “I’ll carry him, Lan Fan,” he said as he quickly shuffled the burden to his shoulders instead.  He didn’t miss the blush in her cheeks as he did this, but he only smiled at her.  Lan Fan picked up their two meager satchels of supplies, and the Xingese trio left the platform for the inn.

When they arrived, they found that the inn was more like a bar with rooms for rent, and that the bartender refused to let a dead person inside.

“That’s bad for business!  Get that thing out of here!”

“He’s not a _thing_ , he’s my grandfather!” Lan Fan shouted back, her fists clenched and the vein at her temple throbbing in anger.  Ling had to get control of the situation or his assassin was going to murder the man and they’d be in a real bind if that happened.

“I don’t care if he’s the Sun God himself!  He’s dead and he’s creepy and he’s bad for business!”  He was coming out from behind the bar now, and Ling knew Lan Fan had at least a dozen ways to kill a man without a weapon.

“Everyone calm down!” Ling said as he began backing out the door.  “Is there any place I can place the body while we talk to Mr. Han?”  He watched as the fat, bearded man stroked his chin in thought.

“You could put him in the outhouse,” the sweaty barkeep suggested.  “Since we got indoor plumbing, we don’t use it anymore.”

Lan Fan was livid.  “You can’t put him in there, that’s disrespectful!”

“Girl, dead is dead, and it don’t matter if we lay him in the garden or prop him up in the shit house, he ain’t coming back!  Now that’s the only place I have, so if you’d like to use it, it’s around back.”  He went back to wiping the water spots off the glasses and Ling walked outside while Mei perched herself on a barstool and ordered a fizzy drink.

Lan Fan hurried outside behind him, catching up easily to him.  “Young lord, I will-”

“Shh, you can’t call me that anymore, remember?  We’re supposed to be travelling inconspicuously.”  Ling decided they would travel as siblings who came to reclaim their fugitive grandfather’s body.  But he was finding that Lan Fan’s habit of formally addressing him was a problem that could hurt them later if she didn’t get it under control soon.

“Forgive me… Ling.”

He sighed, “It’s ‘Chao’, ‘Jia’.  And our little sister ‘Yu’ is probably wondering what’s taking so long.”

She switched to their native language and said, “I beg you, please let me stay with grandfather’s body.  I can’t bear it if you put him in the latrine.”

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and he frowned.  Then she said softly, “Please, if you love me, don’t put him in the outhouse.”

Ling felt his cheeks heat.  He knew Lan Fan was not the type of girl to play a card like that for no reason.  She truly did not want Fu’s body anywhere out of her sight.  He took a deep breath and walked around to the back of the inn, the soft sound of her pleading behind him.

He found the garden that the barkeep spoke of, and he laid the wrapped corpse between the rows of beans so as not to disturb the vegetables and to satisfy his bodyguard’s wish.  She knelt at her grandfather’s feet and began to pray.  Ling patted the top of her head, saying quietly, “Of course I love you.”

She looked up at him, smiling.  “Thank you, Chao.”

“You staying here?” he asked in Amestrian.

“Yes.”

“I’ll come back when the plans are settled,” he replied as he spun around and left.

He returned to find Mei chatting happily with the bartender, Xiao Mei nibbling on some peanuts in a bowl near Mei’s hand.  It sounded as if she hadn’t revealed anything other than how uncomfortable train travel was, much to Ling’s relief.  He briefly interrupted them long enough to find out what room was Mr. Han’s. and then he ascended the wide staircase to the second floor. 

There were about a dozen small rooms and a shared bathroom at the end of the hall.  Ling knocked on the door that read **_#8_** and waited.

The door opened and a middle aged Xingese man opened the door, rubbing his eyes.  “Hmm?” he grunted.

“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Han.  My name is Chao Hei, and-”

“You need to get to Xing, yeah, yeah.”  He scratched his balding head and yawned.  “It’s ten thousand cenz each way, you cover all the supplies and we leave two hours after you pay me.”  Then he opened his eyes further than a squint and said, “Oh wait, you’re Xingese!”

Ling gave him a lopsided smile, “Since the day I was born, I’m afraid!”

Mr. Han laughed at that and invited the boy in.  There wasn’t much to see in the room, just a skinny bed, a small wash basin and a Xingese chest that was lacquered and decorated with images of women dressed in imperial clothing and strolling through ornate gardens.  There was a pitcher on top of the chest and some cups, and he poured Ling something to drink.  “It’s tea I made last night.  I find out here it’s better to drink it at room temperature than hot.”

Ling sipped experimentally, then cried, “This is oolong tea!”

“From the southern provinces.  They grow the best, you know.”  He poured himself a cup and swallowed it greedily.  “Are you travelling alone, Chao?”

“No, my sisters and I came to claim our grandfather’s body.  So if you count the deceased, there are four of us.”

Mr. Han nodded.  “What happened to your grandfather?”

“A bar fight in a bad end of town.  Someone ran him through with a broke off pool cue.”  If Han saw the body for any reason, those wounds would match the story… if he ignored how he was dressed.

Han shook his head, “Well, I’m afraid we’re going to have to do something about his corpse before we cross the desert.”

Ling looked up, already knowing Lan Fan would not handle the news very well.  “Why’s that?”

Mr. Han laughed as he packed a Xingese style pipe.  “C’mon kid, you know what extreme heat does to dead flesh.  He’ll be stinking like rancid pork before we even lose sight of Youswell.  And in case you forgot, it’s ten days across the great desert, even at this shortest point between Xing and Amestris.”

Ling frowned into his cup.  “I promised we would bring him home…  What am I supposed to tell my sister, she was quite close to him and will be upset.”

“We’ll have to burn his body before we cross.  We’ll carry the ashes instead.  If we build a pyre ourselves, it’s going to take three days at least and a lot of firewood.  We’ll have to do it outside of the city… unless you have enough extra money to cover the cost of sending him to the crematorium.  That only takes a day because they put the body in an oven and use gas flames to incinerate the flesh.  And you have only the ashes of the body and not the ashes of the fire mixed in.

“Besides the smell, I’m not going to let a dead man ride one of my precious horses.  Desert tempered horses are frighteningly expensive and we’ll need to be sure we keep a fresh horse at all times.  We’ll be rotating them.  You’ll see as we go.”  He lit the pipe and drew the smoke in deep.  “And since we’re like family, I’ll knock off a few Cenz.  I’ll make the trip for eight thousand for you.  But that’s only if you cremate your grandfather’s body or bury him here.  He can’t come with us as he is.”

Ling nodded, drained his cup, and rose to his feet.  He was going to have to do some serious convincing with Lan Fan if they were going to get across the desert.  “I need some time to talk your conditions over with my sisters.”

“Of course, take your time.  I’ll be here all day, just resting up for the journey.”  He blew gray smoke toward the ceiling and Ling let himself out.

Down at the bar, Mei was nibbling on some kind of red fruit with a brilliant green rind.  “You’ve got to try this, Ko-ko!  They call it ‘watermelon’ and it tastes delicious!”

“Not now, Mei-mei.  Right now we need to go and discuss Mr. Han’s terms with Jia.”  He heard her scramble from the barstool and run to follow after him, and the two of them went around back to where he’d left Lan Fan.

She was seated now, making a little bundle of wildflowers piled on the body’s chest.  She looked up and gave Ling a small smile.  “Is everything settled?”

Ling crouched down beside her and thought for a moment what to say.  “Mr. Han was happy to know it would be Xingese he was taking across the desert this time.  And he even gave us a discount because of our heritage…  However, he says travelling with Fu’s corpse will be quite difficult and unpleasant and refuses to take his body across the desert.”

Lan Fan’s face paled.  “I won’t leave him here!” she cried, tears spilling down her face.

“He says we should burn his body and carry the ashes instead.  It will be lighter and much smaller, much easier to travel with and easier on our noses.”

Mei finished her watermelon wedge, tossed it into the compost heap and added, “He’s going to start to stink soon if we don’t bury him or burn him, and I think that’s more disrespectful than sticking him in the outhouse.”

The royal bodyguard seemed to collapse into herself, but Ling touched her shoulder and promised they would have a proper Xingese ceremony, and that they would inter his ashes at the Fu clan’s dojo when they returned.  She wiped at her eyes, and then  murmured, “Mr. Han’s right.  It will be safer and easier to travel with ashes than a body.  It’s not like we have a choice.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure his body is treated with care and respect.  We’re still taking him home.”

Lan Fan nodded and got to her feet.  “I’d like to speak with Mr. Han.  Perhaps he knows where I can get some incense and proper flowers.”

Ling put his arms around both girls’ shoulders and walked them back to the inn.  “Remember my dear sisters, it won’t be much longer and we’ll be back home in Xing.  Try to stay positive.”  He didn’t have to see their faces to know they were both smiling.

 

* * *

 

Xingese food was not a staple of the small town of Youswell, but Mr. Han had lived there long enough that he knew what places sold what, and they had a makeshift feast in Fu’s honor.  There weren’t any snow carrots or string peas, but there were wax beans and corn.  There was no double fried pork, but there was steamed rice and roasted lamb.  There were however sugar dumplings and sweet rice wine, though Mei and Lan Fan stuck to drinking the oolong tea.

Out back by the vegetable patch, Fu’s body had been laid on a large bed sheet, and his body had been completely covered in posies and daisies, and several sticks of incense were burning at his feet, all in different lengths as they’d been lighted during the course of the night.  Lan Fan was concerned someone might try to harm the makeshift funeral site, but Mr. Han assured them Youswell was a friendly place and no one would mistake the scene for anything other than a sacred burial right and leave it alone.

Still though, once they’d finished eating, Lan Fan took a pillow from the cot she was given to sleep on and went down to Fu’s body and made herself comfortable.  She meditated quietly on the memories of her grandfather, said prayers occasionally, and sometimes hummed quiet, sad songs.  The night was cold but she didn’t mind.  This would be the last night she could spend with her beloved grandfather and thought shivering was a small price to pay if it meant being by his side until he could be presented to the crematorium.

Sometime after the stars had moved quite a pace, she heard footsteps coming from the side of the inn and she tensed.  But then she felt the familiar gentle nudge of Ling’s _ki_ and she relaxed.  He walked toward her carrying a blanket and a steaming cup of what smelled like coffee.

“I thought you might need some warming up,” he grinned at her.

His smile did a good job of warming her up as it was, but she accepted his gifts with thanks.  “You didn’t have to do this, Young- I mean, Ko-ko.  You must not concern yourself with someone of my station.”

His fingers brushed her cheek as he wrapped her in the thick wool sheet and her heart thundered in her chest.  “Stop that, I care about _you_ , not your station.”  He sat down beside her looking at the incense sticks that were all burned out now.  “Everything that lives is born to die, but not without the hope that the living learn from the dead.  For as long as I can remember, Fu was always trying to teach me to be a good prince and a smart and compassionate ruler.  Now that he can’t scold me, how will I know if I’m doing something wrong?”

Lan Fan looked at her prince, the future Emperor of Xing, who sat looking so defeated and scared in the light of the moon.  How could her Young Lord feel so unsure of himself?  He had held a demon inside of him and lived to tell the tale!  He had been inside of another demon, one that supposedly held no way out, yet here he was!  He was brave and strong and kind and intelligent…  How could he say such things?

“Master, I think you would know in your heart if you were doing something wrong.  Though Grandfather’s voice is gone from this world, the words he has spoken to you, the lessons he has taught you, will always be in your heart.  You will be a good Emperor.”  When he turned his face to hers, she wanted nothing more than to be able to show him the future, where their people were untied and there was no bloodshed between the clans, just like he’d always wanted and spoke of.  She wanted to show him that he and his people would be happy and prosperous all their days…

Instead, he quipped, “Just a ‘good’ Emperor?  Not a ‘great’ one?”

Lan Fan leaned toward him, resting her head against his shoulder.  “You will be _legendary_ , my Lord.”

She felt his _ki_ thump passionately against hers, and he whispered, “I swear to you, on your grandfather’s shroud, that I will make you my wife one day.  And we will have as many children as there are clans in Xing.”  He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  “And they will all be as beautiful, strong, and kind as you are, Lan-chan.”

“I don’t think you should make promises that you cannot guarantee,” she said as she sipped at the coffee.  Deep in her heart, while she enjoyed playing this little charade with her master about becoming his wife, she knew it would not come true.  The minute they arrived in Xing, those fantasies would come to an end, and she didn’t allow herself to get too hopeful about the things he promised her.  Life was very different in Xing as compared to Amestris…  She hated that the Young Lord would get a slap in the face by the reality of how forbidden their feelings for one another were.

“I will guarantee that at least that one thing will come to pass.  Even if it meant I was stripped of my title and exiled, I would still see my life joined with yours.”  The finality of his tone was a little frightening, Lan Fan thought.  How could he have forgotten that she and her entire family had been raised from birth to only guard his life, and subsequently, the lives of their countrymen?  How could he sacrifice the welfare of millions just to love her?  It made her feel guilty for desperately wanting those silly dreams to come true…  There was something about his genuine devotion to her that made her terribly uncomfortable inside, yet at the same time made her feel desired and loved for something besides the many ways she could kill a person. The situation was miserable because she couldn’t have it both ways: she couldn’t properly guard him as a lover, and she couldn’t properly love him as a guard.

They were quiet a long time, and Lan Fan simply enjoyed the night with Ling and pretended for a little while longer that they actually might have a future together as something besides heir and protector, watching over Fu’s body and shooing an occasional cat away.  Just as the sky was beginning to lighten, Ling spoke, his voice sleepy and deep.  “We’ll take him straight away to the crematorium, and then you and I will sleep while Mr. Han and Mei spend the day gathering our supplies and readying the horses.”

Lan Fan had visions of them lying in the same bed, stripped down to barely nothing as they simply slept in one another’s embrace.  Unlike Mei, who’d been raised by a professional courtesan and concubine, Lan Fan knew next to nothing of physical love.  She had seen dogs and cats rut before, and she figured a man and a woman must come together similarly, but she’d never witnessed the act of love, much less participated in it.  Trying to imagine what it would be like to be caressed and touched and guided through the motions…  It was close to impossible to even think about that, but she could imagine sleeping in his arms.  She could imagine the sound of his breathing in her ears, imagine feeling the strength in his arms as he held her close.  She bit back a smile; that was something she could always hope for, even if it would never come to pass.

At long last, the sun began to rise, and Lan Fan and Ling wrapped the sheet around Fu and all the flowers and remaining incense, tied it all neatly off, and Ling hefted the body over his shoulder.  They arrived just as the operator unlocked the doors of the crematorium.  The fee was reasonable, and they said a final prayer before Fu’s body was wheeled away on a steel gurney.

After a light meal of fruit and leftovers from the funerary feast, Mr. Han, Mei and Xiao Mei left the inn as planned and Lan Fan and Ling retired to their own room.  When they entered, Ling gestured to the bed.  “I’ll take the cot, you take the bed.”  He removed his western style shirt to reveal a white undershirt that clung to his muscles and made Lan Fan’s mouth water for the briefest moment.  She turned her back to him so that he wouldn’t see her reddening face, but she protested his decision right away.

“I cannot, you should have the bed.”

All at once, she felt his hands on her shoulders and his breath warm across her ear.  “One day, we’ll sleep together in the same bed.  But for now, you’ve been up all night mourning.  You need to be well rested for our journey.”  He kissed the back of her ear and her stomach flipped.  “If you like, we can see if we both fit in that tiny thing now…”

She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her.  She knew Ling was a flirtatious creature, but she had no idea he would be this forward with her, especially so soon after confessing to her.  A battle raged in her head: _Do it now, before you get home! It’s your only chance! **You must not!  You will tarnish your family’s reputation if you bed the very lord you are sworn to protect!**_

Lan Fan could barely compose herself to form an answer.  “N-n-no, my lord!  That is- I mean…  This is not the time or place!”

His hands slipped down her arms, then to her hips and around her waist, and she felt a liquid heat pooling deep in her belly…  She wanted to change her answer so badly, but she couldn’t find the courage to go against all that had be ingrained in her.  As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she began to tremble.  “Hn.  Perhaps you are right, my deadly assassin.  But there will be a time and a place eventually.”  He squeezed her tight to him, breathing in her scent near her throat, then released her and bedded down on the hard cot that had been brought up.

When she returned from changing into a conservative night shirt, Ling was already asleep, snoring softly with his hair unbound and spilling like an ebony waterfall over the edge of the small pillow.  She took a moment to admire his features while he slept, then flexed her _ki_ softly against his.  The response was immediate and reminded her of when they’d been laughing children; friends playing in the sunshine and rain.  She smiled and brushed his bangs from his face, then leaned down and kissed his temple lightly, a deliberate action that left her loyalty and honor frowning inside.  She may never get to lie with him for as long as she lived, but at least she could say without hesitation that she returned his feelings.  Ling hummed in his sleep happily and murmured, “I love you…”

She whispered back, “I love you.”  She crawled into bed as the work bells summoned the  miners in for their work day.  “Even if it is wrong, I do love you.”

 

* * *

 

Mei loved people.  In the village where she lived, there weren’t a lot of people left, under one hundred for sure.  Most of them were elderly and those who had children struggled to feed their families, and often the children died young.  If it weren’t for the imperial food shipments and medicine when she herself needed it, she was sure she would have been one of those unlucky kids.

Most of the children weren’t allowed to play with her, as they were afraid of her status.  Their parents were afraid of the children hurting her somehow and being executed themselves, so Mei had no friends where she lived.  But in Amestris, no one knew who she was (with the exception of now the military, the chimaeras, Winry Rockbell and the Elric brothers.

Her dear Alphonse…  She thought about him almost all the time.  She missed him terribly and wanted to be by his side as he recovered, but Ed and Ling had convinced her at the hospital that returning home would be best for her, would give them both a chance to grow up and mature.  Right now, Al wasn’t healthy enough to even think about a relationship, and by Amestrian standards, she was too young for one anyways.  She conceded to their viewpoint and decided if it was meant to be, the stars would align and the gods would make it happen.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t place a call to him to check on him.

Mr. Han had a list he was going over, stopping at different places along the way to just stop and chat as well as collect his items.  When they stopped to get supplies for the horses, she meekly asked, “Would it be alright if I made a phone call?”

“Sure!” Mr. Han smiled.  “If you want to catch up, my next stop will be at the general store.”

She scampered off in the direction of the train station, which was closer than the inn.  There she found two public phones and she dialed the operator.

_“Amestrian National Telephone Switchboard, how can I help you?”_

“I need to reach Veterans Hospital in Central City, please,” Mei replied nervously.

_“One moment, please.”_

Mei waited impatiently as the line rang.  Then a male voice answered.

_“Veterans Hospital Central, this is reception.”_

“I need to speak with a patient there, his name is Alphonse Elric.”

_“I’m sorry, miss, but Mr. Elric isn’t taking any more calls from the press.”_

Mei’s brows furrowed in confusion.  “But I’m not with the press!”

 _“Nice try, little girl.  I bet your mommy or daddy is right there just_ waiting _for you to get him on the line.  Go try your story on someone else!”_

She thought for a moment he might hang up on her, so she wailed, “Please!  I have to speak to him!  I’m not with the press, I’m… I’m his girlfriend!  Ask him, he’ll tell you!”

The man on the other end was silent a minute.  _“You’re his girlfriend?  How does a fourteen year-old who was until recently stuck in a suit of armor have a girlfriend?”_

“Just tell him Mei is on the phone and would like to check on him.  It’s very important, please!”  Her eyes were beginning to water, and Xiao Mei was chewing her nails nervously on Mei’s shoulder as she craned to listen in on the conversation.

_“Fine, give me a few minutes.”_

Mei breathed a sigh of relief when he finally put her on hold.  She counted the scratches on the post beside her, tried to read the lips of the porters who were working the train platform, she picked the dirt out from under her nails with the end of one of her kunai…  Just when she thought she had been forgotten, her face lit up like Summer Festival fireworks.

_“Mei?  Are you there?”_

“Oh, Alphonse!” she gushed.  “I’m so glad they put me through!  They thought I was with the news-”

_“So you told them you were my girlfriend.”_

She blushed, suddenly ashamed of having done that without warning him.  “I did.  I’m sorry, I just didn’t think I would be allowed to talk to you otherwise.”

He laughed, a sound that made her feel like cheering after seeing him so frail and thin before leaving for Youswell.  _“It’s alright.  I’m kinda glad you introduced yourself that way…  I mean- you_ are _my girlfriend, right?”_

“But Ed and Ling said we should wait-”

 _“Yes, but until we begin to feel otherwise, I’d like it if I could call you that.  I’m sure we will grow and change while we’re apart, but when we are reunited I think it might make things even better between us.”_  He laughed again, _“But I know that’s not why you called me, to discuss what labels we have in each other’s lives.”_

Mei twirled the cord around her finger as she answered him sadly.  “We’ll be leaving Amestris tomorrow.  Mr. Han won’t let us cross the desert with Fu’s body, so he and Ling had to convince Lan Fan to burn his body before we left.”

 _“That must’ve been very hard for her,”_ Al sighed.  _“Lan Fan has been through so much since she arrived here, try to be understanding toward her, even if you don’t like her much.”_

“It’s not as bad as it first was.  She’s just really crammed up Ling’s butt is all.”

_“But she was raised to be that way.  I bet if you got her away from Ling, she’d be an entirely different person.  I know for a fact you both love fried chicken, start with that and maybe you can build a deeper friendship.”_

She smiled.  “You’re always so optimistic, Alphonse.”

 _“Winry says it’s so I balance out brother’s sour puss attitude, a kind of equivalent exchange between us I suppose.  Hey,”_ he said seriously, _“That desert is no laughing matter, as you already know.  Mr. Han is a pro at crossing it, so listen to him and don’t try anything silly that could get you hurt.  I need for my alkahestry teacher to still be alive when I’m well enough to come see her.”_

Mei nodded, because she was losing control over her tears and didn’t trust her voice.  She listened as he went on to tell her he was very happy that he’d gotten to know her so well while he was in a suit of armor, that it meant she based their entire friendship and budding relationship on what he was inside, as a person, and not by his looks.  He told her she was incredibly smart and strong, and that he genuinely cared for her and wished her the best of luck when she returned to Xing.

_“You have Granny’s address, right?”_

“Yes,” she answered, crying.

_“Good.  Write to me there as soon as you can.  Even if I don’t get home right away, they’ll be waiting there for me when I do.  And I’ll write as soon as I get home.”_

Mei sniffled and choked back a sob.  “Okay.”

_“Don’t cry, Mei.  We’ll be together again before you know it.  You’ll be busy helping Ling soon and I’ll be getting into physical therapy… Time will fly by, and then you and I can begin right where we left off.  Please don’t cry, sweetie.”_

“I’ll miss you,” she sobbed.

_“I’ll miss you too, Mei.  But right now we’ve got other things we need to focus on.  Right now you need to be preparing for the trek across the desert, and I need to be getting ready for a bunch of tests in a few minutes.  Remember, this isn’t ‘goodbye’.  This is ‘I’ll see you soon’.  Okay?”_

“Okay,” she said, tears falling steadily from her eyes.  “I’ll see you soon.”

 _“See you soon.  Be safe.”_ And the line went dead.

Mei hung the phone up, sat down right there in front of the phone stall and cried until she felt better.  When she was finished drying her tears, she stood, took a deep breath and smiled.  “See you soon, Al.”  she walked in the direction of the general store, ready for whatever lie ahead.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ling and Lan Fan retrieved Fu’s ashes and placed them in a plain wooden urn.  It was box like in shape and fit among their supplies easily.  They readied the horses, gathered as much water as they could, and rode out of Youswell before the sun broke the horizon.

The ride began cool enough, but the longer they rode, the more the heat rose.  By 9 a.m., it was already miserable, and they had already stopped once for water.  They rode on some more, a thin cloud giving them a moment’s shade before dissipating completely.  By noon, the young travelers were weather weary.

Mr. Han called out over his shoulder, “How’s everyone doing so far?”

Ling wiped his brow and drew his hood up.  “Doing alright.  How about you Jia and Yu?”

Each of them answered that they were doing well, no problems so far, their horses seemed to be doing fine as well, et cetera.

“Good!  You’ll be able to take the news I have well, then!”  He turned in the saddle to look at them.  “My future Emperor, your father’s favorite is being groomed for the throne as we speak.  If you’re going to try and win the throne, be prepared for a fight from some of the best assassins the Peony Palace has ever trained, better than even your lethal bodyguard.”

“What are you talking about?” Ling smiled, completely ignoring Lan Fan’s dagger filled stare toward the older man.

“I know a great deal more than I let on, Yao Ling.  You forget I’m a covert operative in the Amestrian army.  I’m part of an information network that is bigger than you could ever imagine, and I have eyes and ears as far in as the chamber pots in the imperial quarters.”  He gestured to the sands around them.  “Anyone who wants to get across this desert has to see me.  But sometimes I get to see people who made it out on their own, like you three.  Most times those people have something to hide.  And the last person I met that made it across alone said that Hong Chen was all set up to be next in line.”

Ling’s smile faded a smidge at that.  Hong was his father’s favorite, because he had exotic coloring that had been said to be an omen from the gods.  His eyes were green and his hair was not the blue black of his other siblings, but a soft brown.  He was a brilliant military strategist from what Ling had heard of him, and no one could match him in a battle of traditional weaponry. 

“If I may be so bold, my lord,” Mr. Han said as he brought the horses to a stop, opting to set up their large tent before the heat of the day could completely fry them.  “I would suggest we spend our sweltering days devising a plan of action, because as soon as you cross the border into Xing, you’ll be walking into a world that has accepted _Hong_ as the next Emperor.”


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Inside the large canvas tent, Han admired the tenacity of the children before him.  They refused to drink any tea he prepared, refused to eat any of the rations he’d put together…  And who could blame them?  Here sat the winner of the Xingese throne, someone who would be hunted down like a wild boar as soon as he set foot in his homeland, and though they were travelling incognito, Han let them know he knew their real identities.  They had every right to be suspicious of him.

“I can prove the food and drink is safe!” he tried.  He took a drink and offered that same cup to Mei.  “You watched me pack everything, and I even fed your panda with it.  You know it’s safe!”  Though the little girl’s eyes gave away how desperate she was for the delicious tea he offered, she shook her head and looked down into her lap.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner you knew who we really were?” Ling asked sternly.  “Why keep it all a big secret until we got into the wastes?”

Han sighed and leaned back on his bedroll.  “There are spies all over Youswell, people much less ethical than me who’ll sell everything they know for a bottle of whiskey.  I played along with you because I didn’t want your secret to fall into the wrong hands.”  He drank the tea that Mei refused.  “That, and since I defected from Xing years ago, I’ve got a rather unique perspective on who should sit on that throne.  If it were me, I’d want a man who’s in touch with the people, not some snot nosed, silken wrapped brat who’s never been outside the palace walls.  He might be a good strategist and a great hand to hand fighter, but Hong doesn’t know how to put any of those things to use.  It all looks good on paper until you see the faces of the people who are struggling from day to day just to survive.  And he intends on trying to have the weaker clans all combined into one, eliminating eight families from the race with his own children, one of those being the Chang clan.”

“But our clan is made up of good people!” Mei exclaimed.  “We just can’t feed ourselves and cannot afford medicine for the sick!  If we just had a chance, we could thrive-”

“He doesn’t want to give you a chance, he wants to eliminate you from the equation.  By lumping you together with the seven other poorest clans, he believes he is ridding the royal line of weak genetics.  Instead of having eight women to breed with, there will only be one, which means the chances of a stronger genetic heir is greatly increased.”

Ling relaxed a little, and said, “Then I’m afraid you won’t like what I’ve got planned if you don’t like what Hong is going to do.  I’m planning to unite all of Xing under one dynasty, and I won’t let another drop of royal blood spill due to this ridiculous game.  We’re all Xingese, it shouldn’t matter which clan sits on the throne, so long as they take care of all the people.”

“You’re still so young, my prince,” Han answered.  “It’s an honorable and noble thing to want to care for all those who live in your country.  However, it’s quite another to put such a plan in action and make it work.  For one, there’s tradition and clan pride to get around, and then there’s that damn class system…”

“None of that will matter when I’m emperor,” Ling interjected.  “We will all be as one, all level on the fields of wealth and education-”

“There will always be poor, that’s the nature of life.  In every spectrum, there is always a beginning and end, no matter what you do.  There will be someone who is poorest and someone who is wealthiest.”

“Yes, but I can make it so no one suffers with an illness because they have no medicine, or starves because they are hungry, or goes without shelter.  If there’s some basic thing a person doesn’t know, we’ll teach it to them.  If they have a question, we will give an honest answer rather than ridicule them for their ignorance.  It’s time our people started treating each other as family rather than turning our backs on them like strangers.  It doesn’t take major change to be kind to one another.”

Han nodded.  “You are right.  Even a small kindness can make a large difference.”  He poured more tea.  “Are you sure you won’t eat or drink?  It will be easier to nap in this heat if your bellies are full and cool.”

Mei reached forward and took the cup greedily.  She didn’t hesitate when Han dipped into his satchel and offered her one of the small melons he’d brought along.  When Ling reached for the next cup, an automail hand clamped over his wrist, startling both him and Han.  The man looked up to find the girl bodyguard warning the prince with her eyes not to chance it.

“It will be alright, Lan Fan.  I think if he were going to poison us, he would have done so at the feast the night before.” 

Slowly, her fingers loosened and she retracted her hand from him, and she sat red faced and ashamed, just slightly behind him.  Han rolled a melon toward her and her face reddened even more, but she took it, carved it open with a blade that he didn’t see her pull from its hiding spot, and began to wolf it down.

“Well,” said Ling after lying down on his blanket, “how do you suggest I get to the Peony Palace in one piece?  We’ve got a long way to go, even once we reach Xing, and I know there are people there that will want me killed.  And since you saw through our disguises right away, I’d like to hear your thoughts on the matter.”

Han stroked his chin in thought, a hot desert wind ruffling the fabric of the tent the four of them and their horses were taking shelter in.  “If you plan to use the fake names, you’re going to have to change your appearances as well.  And you, Lan Fan, will have to relax and be a normal person, which I truly don’t think you’re capable of doing.”  The look Ling gave him was one of anger mixed with agreement.  “Even using that other persona, you guarded Ling and deferred to him like no sister I’ve ever seen.  But if you were to pose as if you had married-”

Ling sputtered and gagged on his tea, coughing until his eyes were bloodshot and he was drooling into his lap.  Han let a grin form on his lips as he waited for the prince to recover.  “Married?”

“Of course, young lord!  If you show up in Xing having married your body guard, the others will assume you’ve given up the right to it.  If they don’t think you’ll be a threat, then likely they will leave you alone.”  He smiled wickedly, “It won’t be without its benefits I’m sure… and you’ll have to make it look convincing…”  He wanted to laugh at both of them, sitting there with blushing cheeks and looking as if he’d already caught them in bed together.

“What about me?” Mei asked.  “I don’t have the luxury of being able to be paired off like breeding cattle, what am I supposed to be doing at the palace?”

“You, dear princess, can say you’re petitioning the Emperor to allow your marriage to Alphonse Elric.  You know that whether you win the right to the throne or not, the royal matchmakers will begin trying to find a suitor for you.  You’ve had your moon blood, yes?”

Now Mei was the one with the blushing face.  _Kids these days_ , Han thought to himself.  _So easily embarrassed by the littlest things!_

“Uhh… yes, but only once…” she answered, her eyes looking at anything but Han’s face.

“Then yes, when you return home you can expect to shuffled off to the royal palace anyway.  Your presence there will not be all that unexpected.”  He stroked his short beard and looked them over.  “Yes, I believe travelling as a newlywed couple escorting Mei to the palace will only be memorable because of your lack of desire for the throne.  It will save your skins until at last Ling can rightfully claim what’s his.”

“The Young Lord’s enemies will not know from a distance that he has given up his pursuit,” Lan Fan said quietly.  “There will no doubt be attacks upon us anyway… no matter how well we play our-” she paused, swallowing before continuing, “our married roles.”

Han considered this for a moment.  She had a point, but he was struck with an idea.  “How about if you take your time travelling to the palace?  Make it a point to do lots of sightseeing, go to the local fairs and stuff.  Make it like a vacation!  Your deliberate pace and apparent disinterest in getting back immediately to the palace should be enough warning for your siblings, my lord.  If it isn’t…  I’m sure the three of you could manage to fight them off until you could _tell_ them you’re done with the game.”

Mei sighed and flopped back on her bedroll.  “Why should I have to fight alongside _you,_ stupid Ling?  Can’t I just go home?”

“They’ll go after you just like they’ll go after him,” Han said, also lying back and settling down for a nap under their desert shelter.  “You have a better chance by sticking together.  And it sounds like your brother has a plan worked out to take care of your clan, so it may benefit you to remain together.”  He laughed as the little girl groaned.  “You know what? You and Ling are siblings who were pitted against one another.  You are the most special of the Emperor’s children because you haven’t tried to kill each other.  That in itself makes you the most normal of all your opponents.”

Ling grinned in his sister’s direction.  “She hasn’t tried to kill me because she knows she can’t beat me.”

“Oh, I could beat you,” she hissed, “but only if your bodyguard stayed out of it and made it a fair fight, one on one!”

Lan Fan growled, “It is my duty to guard the prince’s life, I will never allow him to fight you without my assistance.” 

Han laughed loudly and they all quieted and looked at him with scowls.  “You sound just like a real family already!”  He laughed harder when Mei harrumphed and rolled over on her side, and Ling and Lan Fan lay back down in their bed rolls.  “Sleep well, children!” he crowed as his laughter subsided, and they all slumbered as the heat of the day settled around them.

* * *

   
“Please!  It was a mistake, my lord!” the young man cried.  He was on his knees, his forehead on the cool marble floor.  “I’ll go and get you more right away!”

The remains of a platter of cherries were spilled all over the floor, the fine bone china plate splintered and the crock of cream broken and coating the prince’s shoe.  Hong Chen, the Emperor’s ninth son, looked down at the servant begging for forgiveness and tilted his head.  “Do you think that our imperial food stores are full enough that you can afford to be clumsy?  That we can be wasteful of food simply because we have the most of it?”

“Of course not, my lord!  I tripped over my own feet, it was my mistake, my lord!”

“Indeed,” Chen agreed as he narrowed his eyes at the pathetically whimpering boy before him.

“Please, let me clean this up and get you another serving, Master Hong!  Let me make it right by you, master!”  He was sobbing, no doubt already dreading the answer.  And he should dread it.  To offend Hong Chen was to dance on the edge of death, and many had danced and died.  To let word get around of his cruel disposition meant certain death.  After all, if his royal father ever found out his next in line was a spoiled monster, he might change his mind about who should be heir to the throne, and Chen _could not_ have that.

“First, clean this mess up,” he sneered, shaking the cream from his silken shoe and splattering the boy’s hair with it.

“Of course, right away, my lord!”  He made to rise and Chen rose and put his foot between the servant’s shoulder blades.

“No.  Clean it up with your mouth, like the mongrel you are.”

The nameless young man began to tremble, and he stammered, “Y-yes, my Lord.” 

He crawled across the floor, lapping at the cream and was about to move on to gather the cherries when Chen stopped him. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“My Lord?”

He pointed with his shoe at the splintered plate.  “I shall cut my royal foot on those shards if you don’t clean those up as well.”

Two wide dark eyes turned toward him.  They were full of fear and the boy’s _ki_ was shivering wildly.  “W-with my mouth, Master Hong?”

Chen blinked as if he’d been asked if the sky was still blue.  “Of course!  I’ve seen dogs eat glass and gunpowder and all manner of unnatural things.  You should be able to handle a porcelain plate.”  His shoe pressed the young man’s head down to the floor.  “I’ll let you chew the shards so you don’t cut your stomach open, don’t worry.”

He watched as the servant touched his tongue gently to the floor, gathering the tiniest pieces first and carefully crunching them up.  And just like an obedient dog, he went around on his hands and knees, eating the entire mess he made.  When he finally got around to the cherries, he took a moment to pause and Chen was on him in an instant.

“What’s wrong?  You said you were going to clean up the mess!” Chen said angrily.

“My… My Lord, my stomach hurts so badly.  May I take a moment before cleaning up the rest?” he groaned.

Chen seemed to think it over for a moment, then without warning, he kicked the servant as hard as he possibly could in the guts, and the boy vomited there on the floor.  “Oh, you disgusting creature!” he cried out.  There were slivers of the plate amid cream, a few cherries, blood, and bile.  When the young man’s crying became apparent to Chen he sighed.  “You poor thing.  You’re miserable.”  He drew his sword from his hip.  “Lie down, I shall put you out of your misery.”

The servant sat up, wincing, but smiling brilliantly.  “Oh no, my Lord!  I’m feeling much better now!  You have cured me!”

 _“THEN CLEAN THIS MESS UP RIGHT NOW!”_ Chen roared.  He raised the blade over his head, ready to strike the servant down if he faltered in any way.  He quickly ate the cherries first, stems, pits and all, then he came back to his own vomit and stared at it a moment before closing his eyes and gobbling it up like it were candied fruits.  At last, the floor was sparkling clean, and he rose, clutching his stomach and hurrying out the door.

“Wait!” Chen called.  He watched as the boy winced and slowly turned toward him.  “You missed a spot!” he said as he pointed his shoe at him, the toe still covered in cream.

The boy kneeled down in front of him, placed Chen’s foot upon his knee, and then he bent down and licked the shoe clean.  Then he asked in a wavering voice, “Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lord?”

“Tell me, what caused you to trip, boy?” Chen inquired, his eyes gentle on his servant.

“My mother says I have two left feet, my Lord.  She said it’s a wonder I can walk at all, master.”

With one swift motion, Chen crouched down and spun in a complete circle, and the sound of the boys screams filled the air.  He toppled over, blood spurting from his ankles as his feet were severed from his body.  In an instant, all of Chen’s bodyguards were in the room, taking the boy and his feet outside. 

“You’ll never have to worry about those feet giving you trouble ever again!  Your future Emperor has spared you from a lifetime of humiliation!” he laughed after them as two of the guards set immediately about cleaning up the blood.  “And someone who can properly walk should bring me more cherries and cream!”

He walked back to his plush lounge, sighing as he plopped down and took a sip of his cooling tea.  “Good help is _so hard_ to find these days.”

* * *

  
They were halfway through the desert when Han rearranged the riding assignments.  “I want you two riding together and Mei riding with me,” he said as he reached over and grabbed Mei out of her saddle.  They’d just packed up their tent and dusk would soon be upon them.

“Why?” Lan Fan asked, her face red at the thought of practically sitting in her lord’s lap the rest of the way through the desert.

“For one, the horses are getting tired, and we’re going to have to start rotating them in order to keep them fresh.  For another, it’ll help keep us warmer during the night.”

Ling didn’t say anything, but he secretly suspected that Han’s answer wasn’t really the case.  He felt he was trying to get Lan Fan better acclimated to pretending to be a young wife very soon.  The prince wasn’t going to complain though- Lan Fan’s ass being nestled right next to him, his hands around her waist as they rode, and the way the horse’s gait sort of nudged certain body parts against other body parts…  Yes, he was certainly not going to complain.

The stars were just beginning to peek out when Ling reached back and tugged his oversized cloak on, wrapping it around both him and Lan Fan.  “You’re right, Mr. Han!  This is much warmer!” he smiled as his arm wound around her waist and pulled her firmly against his body.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Relax, that’s an order.”

“That’s not easy for me to do, master,” she whispered back.

His hand squeezed her thigh.  “You can’t keep calling me that, damn it.  And really try to relax.”  He flexed his _ki_ soothingly against hers, and after a few minutes she took a deep breath and slumped against his chest.  “Just like that,” he murmured in her ear.  He looped his arms loosely around her waist and continued to stroke her _ki_ with his until it was completely calm.

It felt wonderful to hold her this way.  Lan Fan fit against him just right, and when she nestled her body even closer to him at the coldest part of the night, his heart leapt.  ‘ _Why is this wrong?_ ’ he thought to himself.  _‘Why should I stop feeling this way about her?  Why do I have to have fifty wives when all I want is one?’_   He knew he had a responsibility to his country, but why couldn’t he take care of Xing and make Lan Fan his wife at the same time?  He decided that would be his goal when he claimed his throne: to find a way to do both.

That morning when they set up camp, he asked her if she was ready to sleep beside him.  Lan Fan looked as if someone had cut her hand off and her _ki_ leapt fearfully.  “Just scoot your bedroll right next to mine, nothing more.  Nothing inappropriate, just sleep beside me.”

“You will have to convince those who will spy on you that you’re married,” Mr. Han reminded them.  “The sooner you start, the more relaxed you will be when you really need to make it look like the real thing.”

“She looks like a scared rabbit,” Mei observed.

“Perhaps some cannabis tea could help calm her nerves…” Han suggested, digging around in his pipe pouch for a moment.

“No,” Lan Fan answered timidly.  “I’ll do it.  As you say, I need to get used to this, so I should start now.”  She rose and moved the blankets closer to him, and he helped adjust it so it was nearly touching his own bedding.  Then she lay down beside him and mumbled, “Sleep well, Ling,” before lying down and quickly closing her eyes.

He couldn’t help a chuckle at that.  It probably took everything she had just to call him Ling!  He reached out and cupped her hot automail shoulder.  He could feel her trembling, even through the steel, but he pressed on.  “That was better, but ideally it would go like this: Good night my love, sleep well,” and he leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips before lying down on his belly and closing his eyes.

“Yes, like that, my lord,” Han said as they all lay down.  “That was perfect.  Do you think you can learn to do that, Lan Fan?”

Ling opened his eyes and watched as her cheeks pinked.  Then she gave him a tiny smile and replied, “I will do whatever I can to make sure you take the throne, Ling.  Even this, though it’s very difficult for me to do.”

Their eyes locked and many things were said without a word being passed between them.  He nodded at her.  “Thank you, Lan Fan.”

“Alright, we’ll camp again tomorrow morning and by sunset we should be in Xing.  Not much further, friends.”  Mr. Han gave the horses a quick glance before settling down and getting some rest.  Mei was snoring first, and Ling was on the cusp of falling asleep when the woman beside him wriggled closer.  He put his arm around her, inviting her even closer still. Those hours they slept in each other’s arms were the best hours of rest Ling ever had.

* * *

Two days after Lan Fan began sleeping beside Ling (practically wrapped around him, but she would insist it was some subconscious thing…), the beginnings of real plant life began to show up on the sandy landscape.  By morning, they could see the jungles far in the distance, and they knew their journey was nearly over.

“How much longer?” Ling cried excitedly, seeming to disregard that all their lives would be at stake as soon as they entered the lush and shaded forests.

“About a day.  We’ll reach it before dawn.”  Han glanced over his shoulder at them, “We’ll have to start posting a guard while we sleep.  It will be better to travel under the cover of darkness for as long as we can.”

Lan Fan had grown to appreciate Han’s crafty nature and brilliant mind, reminding her of Grandfather whose ashes travelled with them in a plain, black silk bag.  He was an excellent guide and understanding to their unique situation.  It almost made her sad to think of having to leave him when they reached Yangsho.

“I agree, Mr. Han,” Ling replied, the weight of his arm around her waist feeling more natural than it had been when it first rested there.  “Will we camp in the sand once more before we reach the edge of the jungle?”

“Yes.  After that, the next time we sleep we’ll be in Xing.”

Mei clapped from her spot in front of him in the saddle.  “I can’t wait to see it again!  It’s been so long since I’ve been home…”  She sniffled and Mr. Han patted her shoulder.

“Save your tears, you still need every drop of moisture.”  He smiled and bellowed, “I can’t believe I get to bring the next Emperor home to Xing!  Who would have thought my name would ever go down in the history books!”  He stuck a pose, “What should I wear for my picture?”

As they laughed with him and Mei and Ling made their ridiculous suggestions for his clothing, Lan Fan was dreading every inch that brought them closer to Xing.  The delightful daydream she’d been living with Ling would come to a crashing halt soon.  Granted, even once they made it into the forests, it would still be a week or more before they got to the Peony Palace.  But once they did… the charade of being his bride would end, the hope that she could ever become his wife would disappear, and the intimate touches she’d been sharing with her lord and master would stop and plague her dreams for the rest of her life.

The night before, as they rode through the dark with the wind whipping sand all around them, Ling had tossed a blanket over them and left only her goggle-covered eyes out to see, and he caressed her body in ways she’d never experienced before.  He’d kissed her neck and nibbled her ears, tugged her back into his body where she could feel… _his body_ pressing hard against her backside.  His hands roamed and wandered and squeezed, and his breath floated hot and humid across her ears, saying things she only half understood but set her guts entirely on fire.  She didn’t know really what it was she wanted him to go on and do already, she only kept telling herself there must be a reason it was called ‘desire’ and let Ling do as he pleased while the sand storm enveloped them.  They might never be able to have such a moment ever again, despite the act they needed to put on until they reached the palace.  She accepted the feel of his hands upon her with a bittersweet heart and decided she would cherish whatever she could have with him for as long as it lasted.

When they set up camp, Lan Fan volunteered for the first watch.  Her sharp eyes scanned the wavering horizon from under the shade of their tent, occasionally walking the perimeter to be sure they weren’t being ambushed from another direction.  After about an hour or so, she felt Ling’s _ki_ stirring behind her and her heart raced in anticipation as to what he would do once he was awake.

He stood next to her a moment, then reached down and held her cheek briefly before walking behind the tent to relieve his bladder.  When he returned he sat down next to her and took her hand.  “We’re almost there,” he grinned.

“And our troubles will truly begin,” she answered grimly.  Lan Fan anticipated that there would be other princes and princesses still intent on cutting down the other competitors for the throne, and she wasn’t exactly sure that pretending she’d married Ling would be the answer to keeping him safe…  And her automail was in desperate need of a good cleaning and oiling- would she be ready to fend off an attack?  _Could_ she save her lord’s life if she needed to?

“You worry so much, Lan-chan.  You and I are accomplished warriors, trained by your grandfather in the martial arts passed down by the first guards stationed at the Peony Palace.  Mei is no slouch when it comes to combat, either.  We’ll be fine.”  He wrapped his arm around her and rested his head against hers.  “I’ll become Emperor, I will take care of everyone and everything, and then I can honestly take you for my wife.”

She bit her tongue for a moment, knowing she shouldn’t question his judgment, but she had to tell him…  “You can’t risk turning the entire country against you just to see me by your side, Young Lord.  While my feelings are the same as yours… I do not want to see you assassinated because of your refusal to take fifty wives.  You will cause a revolt-”

“That’s enough!” he snapped at her, causing her to jump.  “You keep telling me this like I care, Lan Fan!  Have you forgotten that you and I and everyone else in Amestris and maybe even the whole world _died!?_   Granted, Greed was in charge at the time, but _we died!_   While I love Xing and our people, I won’t waste another second of my life pretending I don’t love you more than all of them!  And why would I want to make love to a woman I don’t even know, anyway?”  He got up and paced, his tone angry and his face scowling.  “I can’t imagine touching another woman after getting a little taste of what it will be like someday soon…”  He laughed, “Really, how much longer are you going to keep telling yourself you don’t deserve to be happy?  That _we_ don’t deserve to be happy?”

Lan Fan wasn’t used to being the target of Ling’s anger, as he’d yelled at her twice now since they left Central.  But even through the shock of it, she knew he was merely frustrated with the situation and not genuinely mad at her- and she knew something was going to have to give between them if this was all going to work out.  What if he really did make it okay for them to be married?  Would she be holding onto his title forever?  Would she never fully relax the way she wanted to?  Would her loyalty, duty, and honor forever be the gap between them?  She buried her face in her knees, ashamed that she was so completely dedicated to her position that she couldn’t accept a new one.  Ling’s hand landed on her back and he rubbed circles there as she apologized over and over, crying quietly the whole time. 

“I’m sorry, Young Lord.  I really am.  It’s just…  Do you remember what it was like when we were children?  How we played and trained and it meant nothing, we were just play mates?  When you were taken away for those four years we were apart, my training tripled in intensity and I was taught that you were a son of a living god.  You are an immortal, golden being that I am honored to guard and serve, Young Master.  I am just a woman-” she held up her metal hand, “half a woman…  I could never be on the same plane as you.  I don’t deserve such attention from someone as perfect as you!”

She felt his arms around her and hefting her to her feet.  He reached into his pocket, took out the Philosopher’s Stone and gestured to the green lining the horizon.  “You helped me attain the secret to immortality, and therefore the Emperor’s Seat.  Without you, I would have had none of it.”  He looked back at her and smiled.  “I can think of no one better to stand by my side as my wife and lover and mother of my children than the deadly assassin who kept me safe, chased me all over a foreign country and plucked the stone from her grandfather’s murderer’s pocket.”  His hands cradled her face now and his lips closed in on hers.  “You talk about things you don’t deserve and imaginary ranks and castes…  You are my beloved Lan-chan, and no other rank matters more than that.”

Lan Fan felt grateful tears trickling down her cheeks as he kissed her.  He had toppled all of her walls down inside, sent them shattering and tumbling to the ground with his indifference to the social system in their nation, promised her that no one would separate them, that he truly loved her.  Her arms came slowly up to wind themselves around his neck and she felt her stomach flip excitedly when he groaned against her mouth.

There was very little privacy where they stood, and she could feel his _ki_ trying to calm her nervousness.  Then he reached down and hooked an arm under her legs and she gasped.

“Shh, let’s not wake the others,” he whispered in her ear.

He walked them around to the backside of the tent and set her once again on her feet.  He nuzzled her cheek with his nose a moment, then he touched his lips to hers again, and this time she could feel the tip of his tongue reaching out now and then.  After a few moments, he’d managed to coax her mouth open and when their tongues met, Lan Fan let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

He tasted like nothing, probably because they hadn’t eaten anything rich since before they left Youswell.  The feel of him in her mouth was exhilarating and sensual, and she wanted to kiss him like this until the end of time.  She could feel his breath puffing from his nose onto her cheek, and though the heat of the noon day sun was almost unbearable, she would have gratefully suffered a hundred heat strokes to experience Ling’s kisses washing away her self-depreciation and doubts about her own right to share the throne with him.

Lan Fan opened her eyes when he withdrew from her.  She hadn’t realized when their _ki_ entwined and gave off a humming type feeling…  It was as if they’d finally aligned with each other in a whole new way and their _ki_ was reflecting it.  His smile was gentle as his thumbs swiped the tears from her eyes.

“No more ‘Young Lord’, okay?  We are equals as far as I’m concerned.  I’m no god, I’m just a guy who loves a beautiful, brave and deadly woman.”

“Yes, Ling,” she breathed, and she was a little surprised at how much better his name felt in her mouth.  She spoke it like she’d called him that all her life, without the stuttering and stiffness she’d said it with before.

“I love you, Lan-chan,” he said as he folded his arms around her and held her close to his chest.  Lan Fan could hear his heart thundering and wondered if he could feel her pulse as he held her.  “I swore to you on your grandfather’s shroud.  I am not a person who makes such serious vows unless I intend to keep them.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, I know you were wary for a reason.  But you know now I’m serious, right?”

She nodded, her face rubbing against his chest and setting him to chuckling.

“Good,” he murmured.  He kissed the top of her head then gently pushed her away from him.  “We’d better get back to your post, spies could be walking in right this second,” he teased as he took her hand.

* * *

The last night of their desert journey, Mei watched Ling and Lan Fan riding together.  This time, Lan Fan was riding behind Ling, and her body language spoke of some unseen change that happened between them.  Her face rested lovingly against his back, her arms wrapped loose around his middle, and looking more relaxed than she’d ever seen her.  At first Mei assumed it was exhaustion, because the desert was taking a lot out of everyone, even Xiao Mei and the horses.  But upon closer inspection, Lan Fan didn’t look exhausted- she looked refreshed, as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her worried mind.

 

“Lan Fan,” she called out as they continued their steady pace toward Xing.  The girl looked over, no daggers in her eyes, no loathing glare; just a calm answering gaze.  Mei smiled at her, and it didn’t feel forced.  “You don’t look like a scared rabbit anymore.”

She blinked, then gave a soft smile in reply.  “Good.  Thank you for telling me,” she said as Ling’s hand came down and patted her knee.

They travelled on through the night, Mei’s thoughts wandering and wondering as to what happened to make the change between them, when Mr. Han’s voice broke through the silence.

“We’ll be crossing over soon,” he said, a grin the size of the desert on his lips.  “The soil is beginning to change.”

Mei and the others looked down to find hardpan terrain peeking through the sand occasionally, and all night long there’d been more and more greenery until only about half of the ground was sand covered.  Mei had even seen some flowers she recognized by this point, and she couldn’t wait to see the first tall banana tree arching over their heads (or to send Xiao Mei scampering up to send a few ripe bananas down to treat them).

About an hour before dawn, Mr. Han said they had officially crossed the Xingese border, and an hour after that Mei got her wish.  When they stopped to make camp one last time, they were in a small patch of banana trees growing wild at the edge of the desert.  Mr. Han brewed oolong tea in celebration of reaching their destination, and Xiao Mei made sure everyone had their fill of the soft, sweet fruit.

They were home at long last.

 


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Yangsho was to Xing as Youswell was to Amestris: it was a small industrial town on the edge of the Great Desert that was the usual stop for travelers and information brokers.  The place was full of pawn shops (so people needing the money for their fare across could get it), supply stores (for imports and exports, though Yangsho was not as big as the city closer to Drachma), and sort of a mining hub, although the mining done here was not for coal or diamonds.  The Xingese jungles held a number of exotic plants that grew wild and made excellent medicines.  Particular plants couldn’t cultivated in any other condition, so there were amateur botanists who scoured the undergrowth for delicate vines, leaves, petals and seeds that went toward bringing cures to the nobles and royals.  As such, sometimes things got vicious between competitors and lives were sometimes lost over a small gathering of Shu Xeng mums, known to quickly cure ailments of the lungs.

Han brought the five horses that had carried him and the royal party across the desert to a halt in front of a loud inn.  He helped Mei to dismount, saying, “This is my second home, children.  Let us go in and greet Yan-Na.”  He tied their mounts off and led them into the bright red painted building, a broad grin on his face.

Lan Fan’s eyes were keen as they entered, her _ki_ reaching as far as it could in order to better read the room.  The place was full of men who were singing and drinking, and all of them were watching a frightened girl dance as they hurled cups and bottles at her in an effort to scare her into disrobing for them…

And then she felt a very strong and unique energy, and she looked over to find a tiny old woman of at least one hundred and fifty years old, smoking from a hookah with what appeared to be another patron and scowling over her glasses at a mah-jong board.  She glanced in their direction, and the scowl changed into a smirk.

“Well, look what emerged from the sands,” she cackled, her voice as cracked and leathery as her old skin.  “Nice to see ya again Han!  And such young, fresh faces ya brought with ya!”

Lan Fan watched as their guide plopped nearly all their fare into her hand.  “You keep quiet about these fresh faces, Yan-Na, and I’ll bring you more.  Understand?”

She raised her eyebrows, then opened the bag and reached inside.  She brought a silver coin to her old mouth and bit down, then she ran her ancient tongue along the grooved edge.  “These coins ain’t silver, what do you think you’re trying to pull?”  She tried to hand the bag back, but Han shook his head.

“It’s worth triple over here what it’s worth there.  Take it to the exchange and you’ll see.”  He reached behind her for a glass and helped himself to what smelled like homebrewed ale to Lan Fan.  He gulped it down quickly and refilled it again.  “I’ll need two rooms,” he said before belching.

“Two?” she asked, going back to her game.

“Two of my friends are newlyweds, and there was no privacy in the desert.”  He gestured to Ling and Lan Fan with his head.  “I’m sure they’d love to have a night to themselves before heading back out on the road.”

Lan Fan was sure she was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to her face.  Her ears felt like they were on fire and she was sure she was red from her hairline to her collarbones.  The elderly woman laughed softly into her hand.

“Don’t worry, children.  Even as old as I am, I know that every now and then, ya just need to take your clothes off and screw.  It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, we all do it.  Except for Han- he doesn’t do it!” she cackled.

Lan Fan watched as Han blew off the comment, crowed about rescuing a poor dancing girl and taking her upstairs to dry her eyes and ended up making her scream his name.  They bantered like old friends and she relaxed just a smidge.

“Well, I suppose I can let out an extra room.  Gen, get my keys, would ya?”  The burly man with the shaggy hair who’d been sharing the hookah with her got up and went behind the counter.  He retrieved a teak box full of modern looking keys.  Yan-Na’s gnarled fingers plucked two out and she handed Han and Ling a key each.  “What’s your name, boy?” she asked Ling, standing just behind Han.

Lan Fan watched as her lord gave their guide a questioning look, and Han nodded.  “Ling.”

She gave him a long look, both through her spotty glasses and without.  “You better make sure you get her off or I’ll tan your hide, got it?”

Mei laughed loudly at that, even her pet panda covered her mouth and giggled.  Ling’s face was the perfect definition of shock, but he recovered quickly.  “Perhaps I should demonstrate what I plan to do so you can critique my performance!”

Now Han was laughing as well Yan-Na.  “Gods, Ling!  I don’t think you know what you’d be in for!”  He put his arm around the old woman.  “Old Yan-Na would have put you through the wringer back in her hey-day!  Do you know she killed a man one night?  Just from having sex with him?”

She shrugged her tiny shoulders as she surveyed the tiles before her.  “He couldn’t get me off, so he paid the price.”  She pointed at Lan Fan.  “If Ling here isn’t any good in the sack, you let me know!  I’ll teach him a lesson he won’t forget!”

Han looked around, then leaned down and whispered into her ear, what he said Lan Fan could only guess.  But when her eyes widened and she looked again at Ling, she knew Han must’ve told her their secret.  She took her glasses off and tried to get to her feet, but Ling stopped her.

“No need for that, dear lady.  When my father finds I’ve wed my bodyguard I won’t be a prince any longer.  No need to show your loyalty to me.”  His _ki_ reflected the truth of his statement, so if the old woman could sense it like they could, she would know he wasn’t lying.  Lan Fan was impressed with his control…

“Good for you, My Lord,” she said as Gen steadied her on her barstool.  “Good that you chose love over power and let the rest of your siblings fight it out.”  She smiled at the four of them.  “Go on up and get settled.  I’ll send up some food in about an hour.”   She asked Mei if her panda would enjoy anything special, then asked if Ling would rather wait until ‘after’ to eat (to which he replied he needed something to give him strength).  The prince asked her to send it all up to Han’s room and they would eat together, and they all went up to their separate rooms.

Ling fiddled with the western style door knob for a moment, then he opened it and they entered.  The bed was a traditional Xingese mattress folded up on the floor, with fresh smelling blankets and box style headrests.  Their small pack of belongings was set near the window, and Lan Fan began checking the room for any sign of foul play.  Ling helped, searching the higher parts of the room, and once they were sure they were safe, he took her hand and tugged her to the window and opened it.

Because they’d camped just after dawn and resumed travelling near noon, there was still a little daylight to illuminate the countryside.  “Sunset in Xing,” Ling grinned, breathing deeply and resting his hand on Lan Fan’s hip.  “Nothing like it.”

“Yes…  It is wonderful to be home after so long.” 

She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes.  The weight of Ling’s arm around her body was comforting, but it set her mind to wandering…  At some point they were going to have to _sleep_ together.  The kind of _sleep_ that you did while naked and in the dark.  It would be essential to the success of their marriage cover story.  She remembered the night of the sandstorm and the feel of Ling’s hands teasing her into a sweaty mess under their protective blanket, despite the freezing temperatures.  And where did he learn that kind of thing anyway?  Lan Fan recalled the needy feeling that had swirled in her stomach, how the seam of the saddle hit _just right_ as Ling touched her, the sticky mess of her underclothes that morning they made camp…  Was that what it meant to be aroused?  Her education consisted almost entirely of martial arts and languages and very little about human bodies (with the exception of pressure points, vital arteries and enough physiology to kill a person).  Her mother had only told her that with her moon blood came the onset of fertility, told her to catch the blood in rags and that was that.  She knew nothing of sex, only snippets of things she’d overheard.  How would she know what to do?

“You’re a million miles away, what’s bothering you?” Ling asked quietly, his narrow eyes looking down at her.

She felt her face heat up, likely her cheeks pink as berries.  “If we’re supposed to be married…  We’ll… we’ll have to-”

“We don’t have to.  We can just fake it for now.”  He hugged her before going to the wash basin to wet a rag and wipe his face.  “We’ll just make the right sounds and no one will know the difference.”

She watched him take his shirt off and begin to wipe his chest and arms of the grit of travel, and she moved to his side quickly.  “Let me help you,” she said.  He turned toward her, a question about to fall from his mouth when she tripped over their pack of supplies in the floor.  She collided with the wash stand, spilling water all over herself.

“Are you alright?” Ling asked, his hands under her armpits from having caught her before she fell to the ground.

Lan Fan swallowed as she got to her feet.  “I’m sorry.  I was going to wash your back for you and-”

“It’s fine, Lan-chan,” he smiled at her.  “It’s just water, no harm done.”  He looked at her for a moment.  “Except your shirt is soaked and we need to go down to Han’s room for dinner shortly.”

“As you said, it’s just water.  It will dry.”  She dunked a rag in what water remained in the large basin and wiped at Ling’s back.  But then he spun around and caught her wrist, and she looked at him with curious eyes.

“The water will dry, but what about these?” he asked as he thumbed over her nipples.

Her gasp seemed very loud in the small room.  For a moment they neither spoke, Lan Fan just staring at him while he gave her an evil smirk.  Finally, she asked, “How do you know how to do that?”

“Do what?” he asked, his face the picture of innocence.

She hesitated a second, then continued, “There are times you touch me and I go crazy.  It’s like being touched with electricity, and wanting more even though you feel like it’s going to kill you.”

Ling took her hands and pulled her closer to him.  “When Greed occupied my body, he could see all of me- my ambitions, my fears, my desires…  He knew how badly I wanted you and how much I loved you.  He told me he didn’t know the first thing about love, but he knew about desire, and he shared some tips and tricks to make you feel as excited about me as I do for you.”

“You feel like that too?”

He nodded.  “Particularly when we ride together.  I mean, you’re nothing but solid muscle, and your,” he paused, then said, “‘glutes’ are just _perfect_ , and they were _right there_ , right against my… my-”

“Length…” she finished for him.  She didn’t know much about sex, but she knew his ‘length’ and her ‘lotus’ went together somehow.

“Yes.  I mean, I’ve been dreaming of being able to touch you like that for a very long time.”  He sighed.  “I guess I should have asked before I did it, however.  I apologize for my rudeness.”

It was still hard for Lan Fan to accept her new role as an equal to Ling, and hearing him apologize to her felt incredibly wrong.  But she didn’t say anything, only took his hands and placed them on her hips.  “This body belongs to you, Ling.  Do with it as you like.”

His _ki_ shuddered with some emotion she wasn’t completely familiar with, something akin to anxiety but different.  Then she watched as he took her hands, guided them to his body, and said, “And this body belongs to you.  I want you to touch and explore, find what it is that stirs your _ki_ so badly, and take it.”

He leaned down and kissed her and she hugged him tight as he did so.  Her fingers felt the smooth muscles of his back and she realized abruptly he was half undressed in her arms.  That was when she became aware of that sticky feeling between her legs again and she finally put it together.  When his hands slid to her chest and he teased her nipples through her soaked shirt, she felt a clenching _down there_ that she’d never felt before.  It felt really good, even if she felt stickier than ever, and she whimpered under Ling’s mouth.

“Do you like it?” he asked as he pulled back suddenly.

“Y-yes…” she breathed, her forehead resting on his chest.  She was trembling now, barely able to stand, and Ling reached backward in one swift motion, grabbed her rump and pressed his hips against hers.  She felt how stiff he was through their clothing and she wondered again how she was supposed to help him.  Then before she could stop herself, she simply asked him.

“What can I do?”

“Not yet,” he panted.  “Now isn’t the time.”  He backed slowly away from her, and for the first time she could see his pants standing away from his body, and she knew just under the cloth would be the thing that could satisfy that odd ache she carried in her belly.  And for the first time, she thought she might be able to finally get it…

“Please,” she said as she followed him across the room.  “Let me try to make you feel better.”

He shook his head vigorously.  “Maybe later.  Just stop, it’ll go down on its own.”  He turned away from her, and she suddenly felt ashamed.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, grabbing the sack of supplies and searching for a dry shirt.  However, she realized once she opened the drawstring that Mei must have grabbed her bag by mistake.  The shirts inside were much too small for her, and there was no extra breast binding inside.  She sighed and Ling asked what was wrong.

“I don’t have any shirts to change into.  This is Mei’s bag.”  As she sat wondering what she was going to do about it, she watched as Ling walked past her and tossed one of his shirts into her lap.

“You can wear one of mine for now.”

“What about dry binding?” she asked, her cheeks pink with embarrassment but her tone serious.

Ling chuckled, “I can’t help you with that.  You’ll just have to go without it.”  He turned his back to her as he tugged on a fresh tunic.  “I won’t look.”

Lan Fan turned her back as well, just to make extra sure he wouldn’t peek, and she unwound the wet strip of linen from her chest.  When it was off, she took a moment to look at herself- her nipples were still standing up, though not as high as when Ling first touched them.  And they were much darker than usual…  Ling was affecting her in every aspect of her being now.

She quickly slipped his shirt over her head, and felt immediately safe somehow.  The shirt was a dark green with navy trim, and was soft as anything she’d ever felt.  It clung to her breasts and revealed her nipples however, and she crossed her arms in an effort to hide them.  Ling helped her to stand, giving her a strange look that she didn’t understand, then she grabbed Mei’s bag and they went to have some dinner.

* * *

His Celestial Highness, Emperor Wu Pan, stroked his beard and sipped his tea as his Dragon, Mai Renchen, went over current events and news of the nation with him.  There was a skirmish to the south over the ownership of a rather large and prestigious tea field, several villages not far from there had been the victim of bandits, taxes were so far behind in the Chang and Dui clans that their lands were in danger of being seized and divided, as well as their people being sold into slavery to cover the debts.

“And finally my lord, there is the matter of declaring your heir apparent.”  Renchen  had never liked the epic quest the Emperor had sent his children on, saying that holding a lottery to choose five wives would have been a better and more sure alternative.  Wu didn’t really care though what his General thought, only that he did his duties and kept his thoughts to himself.

“You know I’ve already chosen Hong Chen.”

The Dragon sighed.  “Yes, my Lord.  I’m aware of your choice, but may I be allowed to make a case against him?”

The Emperor glared at his subordinate.  “You mean to defy my orders?”

General Mai rose and replied, “Absolutely not, Your Highness.  I only wish to bring to your attention things you may not know about him.”

Wu closed his eyes as he took a calming breath.  He steepled his fingers and waited for his second in command to continue.  Mai paced the room, relating what servants and gossips had spread about his unique son.  According to his own bodyguards he was the picture of a just a righteous ruler.  However anyone who’d ever come in contact with him spread jealous lies and tall tales.

“My Lord, he’s been known to beat his concubines into a deep sleep for months and injure his servants on a whim.  I beg of you to choose another of your sons, perhaps Fong Jun or Zhang Wu.”

The Emperor stood and strolled out to the balcony.  He could see a great deal of the surrounding villages, the homes of the Hui and Fei clans in the distance before the forest overtook what was visible.  “Chen is special, Renchen.  His features have been touched by the gods!  No one else in this country has both green eyes and light hair, and it was told to me by the priestesses that this was a sign of his right to rule.  No one chosen by the gods for the throne of Xing could possibly be as bad as you’ve heard.”

“Perhaps you should send your spies to verify whether the rumors are true or not.  If they aren’t, he’ll be none the wiser.  And if they are, you’ll be saving Xing from a lot of heartache.”

The Emperor brushed the comment off with a wave of his hand.  “You concern yourself too much with old ladies who run their jaw while doing the wash.  Chen will make a fine ruler, I have every faith in him.”

His Dragon bowed his head, clearly not happy, but obeying as he should.  “As you wish, Your Highness.  If your decision is set in stone, then we must set a date to declare his status as Heir in Waiting.”

“What’s your suggestion, dear Dragon?  It doesn’t matter to me when we formally announce it.”  He went back to his cushiony chaise and called for a plate of oranges.

“May I suggest your birthday?  We shall already be feasting in your honor and it will do good to celebrate both your birth and the announcement of the heir at once.  It will also be easier on our coffers to budget one feast instead of two.”

“Hmm,” Wu nodded sagely.  “Yes, and he should be honored to share his announcement on a national holiday.  This is a wise plan.  Schedule it then for my birthday.”  A servant girl excused herself as she brought in a heaping platter of orange wedges.  Wu gently took her wrist after she settled the silver dish on the table before him and tugged her into his lap.  She was pretty with straight teeth and wide hips.  He smelled her hair and then smiled at Renchen.  “Two months is time enough to plan it, right?  There will need to be new clothes made for Chen and I, and banners and signs and entertainment-”

“Leave it all to me, my Lord.”  General Mai let himself out of the Emperor’s private office, promising that everything would be perfect for the big announcement, and that they would reconvene again in a few days.

The Emperor was thankful his old friend knew when it was time to leave.  His long fingers came to the ties at the servant girl’s clothing.  “My dear, you are quite lovely…  I do believe you could offer me so much more than simple oranges.”

He was right.

* * *

A pair of dark brown eyes peered at the inn in Yangsho from a set of smuggled Drachman binoculars.  It was full of drunken men and mercenaries waiting for anything from outside of Xing, but the faces this man was interested in seeing were not among the crowd.  He knew they were there, the dancing girl had told him so.

He had to get closer.  He climbed higher into the trees where the vines wove through the humid jungle canopy.  Like a monkey, he swung and climbed and got as close as he dared.  Even with reigning in his _ki_ as he’d been trained to do, he knew that those three travelers were experts at reading such things.  He could hear lots of voices, could even pick out that old crone Yan-Na’s voice among them, cackling wild as ever.  But then he heard a very distinct sound.

It wasn’t human.  It wasn’t equine or canine or feline.  It was _ursine_.  It was the sound of a bear, no matter how tiny and high pitched it was, it was the distinct sound of a bear- laughing?  Only one person in all of Xing could possibly own a tiny panda that knew how to laugh, and that was the seventeenth princess, Chang Mei.  Not long after hearing the bear laugh, he was able to discern the owner’s voice as well.

“That’s some trick, Gen!” she squealed.  “Do another!”

That was definitely her.  Now to only confirm the other two…

He went back to the trees, swung wide around to get on the other side where the noise wouldn’t be so loud and the windows of the upstairs inn could be better seen.  The wide berth was worth it in the end.  He perched himself where he could use the binoculars without being seen. The first window was dark, the second illuminated by a single lamp.  Inside was the spectacled desert guide, Han.  After he drank some of the old woman’s fine sake (as identified by the jug it was served in), he blew the lamp out and apparently went to bed.  The next two windows were dark, but the third one revealed the shadows of a long haired man and a woman with an oversized shirt on and a bun on the top of her head.  The shadows touched and came together, and then there was a lingering and passionate kiss.  But with only shadows to go by, he couldn’t give a confirmed report.  If he could get close enough to hear a name…

Using all the power he had, He pulled the energy of his _ki_ in as tight as possible.  It always felt like he was holding his breath when he did it, but it was absolutely necessary that he do it.  He crept closer along the vines, risked falling to his death by shimmying out as far as he could on the closest branch…

His ears were sharp as tiger teeth, and he strained to listen for a name, an endearment, anything that could solidify the claim that prince Ling and one of his guards had returned from Amestris.  For a moment, there were nothing but grunts and gasps.  He didn’t recognize the voice in the room that asked, “Am I hurting you?”, only that it was masculine and the respondent was feminine.

Then at long last, a whisper of “Ling, please!”

He was genuinely interested if whatever she’d asked him for was granted, so he lingered a moment longer, then he heard hysterical panting and a low grunt of satisfaction.  He grinned to himself and scurried away back into the jungle, letting his _ki_ back out a little at a time.  He made his way safely back to where he’d tied his horse off and thundered back to Tsingpei, ready to inform his master Ki Wei, the eighth prince of Xing, that his half brother and sister had returned home.

* * *

The meal old Yan-Na had sent up was glorious after having eaten little else other than watermelon and other fruits.  Deep fried frog legs and mushrooms, chow mein, fish cakes, and hot and sour soup filled their bellies, and before long, Han had politely told them he planned on having a few good drinks before falling happily asleep in the nice bed he’d been given.

Mei couldn’t sleep and was too wound up to even try and lie down.  Han sent her downstairs to see if Gen would entertain her (telling her to give him a coin or two for his troubles), and Ling asked Lan Fan if she would mind going back to their room to get some rest as well.

But Ling’s version of rest was a little different than what Lan Fan expected more than likely.

No sooner had he shut and locked the door behind them, he had gathered her up in his arms, her back to his chest.  “I never thought the sight of you in my clothes would affect me like this.”

To his surprise, she laughed at him.  “I wondered at one point if you were going to shove our plates aside and attack me in front of Mei and Han.”

He buried his nose in her hair and squeezed her to him.  To his delight, she laid her hands on his forearms and relaxed into his embrace.  He rained kisses down the back of her neck, over to her ear and eventually across her jaw, where she turned and met his lips.  He hummed with approval as she opened his mouth and swept her tongue inside.

They kissed that way for a long time, long enough that he was able to take stock of their entwining energy and reflect on how well even that fit together.  He slowly moved his hand down the front of his shirt that she was wearing, and he cupped her breast through the thin fabric.  Her pebbled nipple poked softly into his palm as he felt of her round firmness.  He tested the weight of it and gave an experimental squeeze.  Lan Fan trembled against him, but she didn’t push him away or ask him to stop.  His other hand found her other breast and she whined briefly as his finger tips flicked across her nipples and brought them to peaks under his touch.

“You’re very sensitive here, you know,” he teased as he licked her neck with the tip of his tongue.  “I wonder where else you’ll be sensitive…”

“Will you show me where?” she panted.  He’d noticed her rubbing her thighs together and he had an idea.

“Sit down with me,” he grunted.  They sank to the floor, Ling sitting on his knees the way he would if he were listening to his instructor at the dojo.  He draped Lan Fan’s legs over his, spreading her open while remaining completely covered by her pants.  He continued to caress her breasts as he settled her, and then at last he whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she murmured.

“Can I make you feel good?”  _‘Gods, let her say yes,’_ he thought.

Her response was a little delayed, and at first he panicked.  Then she rolled her head toward him.  “Can I make you feel good, too?”

Ling swallowed.  Her eyes looked sleepy and dazed, her breath was rough and uneven, and her _ki_ was vibrating desperately against his.  It was as if she were under a spell, and he fell even more in love with her, with this unguarded and unrestrained part of her that _only he knew_.

“You’re already making me feel good, you don’t have to do anything than just be here with me.”

She furrowed her brow at him, obviously confused.  He did the only thing he could think of, and that was thrust his hips, nudging his engorged and sensitive length against her perfect ass.  Ling pushed again and again, both quelling and stoking the fire in his belly for her.  Lan Fan grunted in understanding and he asked, “Am I hurting you?” 

“No, no, no…” she breathed.  As she said this, his palms let go of her chest and slipped under the shirt, one hand moving upwards and the other untying the knot of her pants.

When the one hand was greeted with the warm softness of her bare tit, they both shared a groan of ecstasy.  He felt as she arched her back, putting more of her breast in his hand while pushing her backside against his erection.  Once the ties of her pants were loosened, the other hand dove between her underclothes and her skin and he reached down between her open legs and passed through a thatch of damp hair. At first, he only massaged the outside of her body there, almost afraid to go beyond some invisible line in the sand…

“Please, Ling!” she whispered harshly, and his fingers went to work as if they’d been born to do the task at hand.  He parted her fleshy outer lips, his fingers seeking the little pearl that Greed had told him about.  He didn’t have to ask when he found it.  She took a breath as big as Xing and wound her fists in the fabric of his pants as he ground his length into her rump.

She hissed and squirmed, and Ling held her tight against him with both of his mischievous hands.  He was bucking forcefully now himself, and he was sure he would come before she experienced anything.  But to his surprise…

“What is-” she gasped.  “What’s happening?”

“Shh, just relax and let it come,” he breathed, and just as she began to sound as if she were hyperventilating, Ling’s effort was rewarded with a sloppy burst inside his underclothes.  He ceased his rocking and Lan Fan held his arms in a death grip as finally her breathing began to slow a little.  He kissed her temple and whispered, “I love you, Lan-chan.  I love you so much…”

She loosened her grip on his arms only to give them a little squeeze of agreement.  After a little while, Ling removed his hands from under her clothes, yet she remained in his lap.  “Are you alright?”

“Did we- did we just have sex?” she asked.

He gave her a little grin.  “No, but it was close.  Very close.”

“Do you know if it gets better than what just happened?”  Her eyes were alert, but they were droopy with satisfaction.

“I’m pretty sure it gets better, or at least that’s the feeling I got from Greed.”  He smoothed her hair back from her face.  “Why?”

“I want to do it.  Not now, but next time… I think we should do it for real.”

Ling’s eyes widened.  Did she- _Lan Fan_ , his usually uptight and self restrained bodyguard- did she just say she wanted to give herself to him?  And make love as true couples do?  That she didn’t want any part of this faking business any longer?

“If that’s what you want… though I heard for women it hurts at first.”

She reached up and touched his cheek.  “I want to be one with you, forever and always.”

“Does that mean you finally said yes to my proposal?” he asked as he closed in to kiss her.

“Yes, Ling…  I’ll marry you.”

Ling kissed her deeply, then helped her to stand.  They unfolded the mattress and cleaned themselves up before climbing into the same bed together for the first time.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Han opened his eyes and immediately closed them.  Old Yan-Na must have been putting more bhang in her sake these days, or maybe he was just getting old.  In either case, the light of the Xingese morning hurt his eyes and he cat-pawed around his bed until he found his sunglasses.  He slipped them on, then sat up slowly, his head pounding like a big drum.

Mei was sprawled out nearby, mouth open, hair a mess and snoring.  He grabbed his pipe and packed it, then opened the window and lit up.  The air was still cool and smelled like the lush green jungles he’d been raised in.  A small smile rested on his face as he enjoyed the pain relieving properties of his cannabis blend.  While he called Amestris home now, it was always nice to come back to Xing, at least to Yangsho and crafty old Yan-Na and silent Gen.

 

Eventually, he gathered some clean clothes (which were dwindling down to nothing now) and paid for a real bath downstairs.  It felt great to get all that sand and sweat off of his body, and by the time he was finished, Yan-Na was awake and making omelets with eggs her own chickens had laid.

“Interesting night last night,” she grinned.

“Mm-hmm,” Han answered, sipping at his tea.  “Wonder which one he serves.”

“Probably from the Ki household.  The others have either given up or allied themselves to bigger families.  He’s probably going to use the info to barter for something.  We’ll just have to see how it all plays out.”

“Ling’s got a good head on his shoulders, he already knows people in this country want him dead.  He’ll play his role just fine until it’s time to do so otherwise.”

The old woman looked up the stairs, “Shh, they’re coming.”  Moments later, the door to the room Ling and Lan Fan shared opened, and the couple clasped hands and came down to begin their day.  “Good morning, children,” she cooed.  “I trust you slept well?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in over a month!” Ling said as he took a seat next to Han.  “Hey, is there a tub we can wash some of our clothes in?” he asked as he stole a berry from a plate on the bar top.

“You can pump all the cold water you need, but if you want hot water it’s gonna cost ya.  The process is too complicated for it to be free.”  She nodded at Han, “He can show you where the bathing tub is, you can use that.  I don’t have a washboard, but there’s a big flat rock out back by the vegetable patch.”

“But let’s eat first,” Han said.  “We have some talking to do before we get started on chores.” 

Gen stumbled in shortly afterward and helped Yan-Na prepare potato cakes, rice porridge and fried dumplings in addition to the omelets.  Mei came bounding down the stairs just as the food was being sat out at one of the tables the drunkards had carved his name into.  They chatted merrily over the meal, Gen mostly big and quiet as the others yawned and ate in good company.

When breakfast was over, Yan-Na made everyone wash their own dishes (“I cooked, you clean!” she cackled) and then they went to her office and locked the door as Gen stood guard at the bar.  She lifted a rug on the floor to reveal a trap door and she had Han open it.

“What we have to discuss is not for anyone else’s ears.  We need to go below and be sure we’re not heard.”  Han could see worry written on all three young faces, particularly Lan Fan’s.  As he picked up Yan-Na and carried her down, he assured them everything was fine and to please follow.

Under the inn was an ancient tomb like space, lined with sheets of magnets.  Han felt a little dizzy in the space and could only imagine how the prince and his bodyguard felt.  The two of them were so strong in the ability to read energy that he wondered if the two of them weren’t feeling nauseous from all of the interference.

“Why are we in this space?” Mei asked, holding both her head and her stomach.  “It’s awful in here!”

Yan-Na sat down on a barrel and spoke sternly.  “There was a spy here last night.”

“When?” Ling asked.

“Around the time you went to your room.  I first felt his presence when Princess Chang came down to play with Gen.”  She folded her hands.  “I suspect he was trying to confirm whether or not you were here, my Lord.”

“It’s likely that your father’s favorite is bartering the trade of a royal favor in lieu of any information he can get on any of you other siblings.  Hong doesn’t have enough spies of his own to be everywhere, so a lower clan will probably have allied with him to help out.  Remember the dancing girl?” Han asked.  “I heard from one of the drunks that she was seen talking to a man in black and he’d given her a small sack of money afterward.  She’s an informant, nothing professional, just willing to sell whatever she knows for enough to feed herself for the week.”

Yan-Na continued, “So naturally whoever paid her was greatly interested in being sure it was _you_ she saw and not someone else.  He was creeping around for over an hour trying to get close enough to find out.”

“How did we not know he was here?” Lan Fan asked as she looked at her betrothed with horror.  “I didn’t feel any _ki_ that wasn’t already here…”

Han and Yan-Na chuckled.  “Likely because you were a little busy, don’t you think?  And by the way, you did great.  He thinks you two are married just like we planned.  Now we just have to get you to the Palace before the Emperor officially declares Hong his successor.”

Lan Fan shook her head.  “I’ve never had any trouble reading _ki_ before.  Ling’s life could have been in danger because I let myself get distracted-”

“Girl, I’ve been reading it a lot longer that you have, and if you train yourself you’ll be able to read it in the throes of ecstasy or the pain of agony.  Besides,” she grinned, “getting ‘distracted’ is one of the pleasures this life holds for us.  There will come a time when ya get old and wrinkled and damn near immobile, like me.  Enjoy those distractions while you’re young.  Just try to be more aware of your surroundings if ya can.”  She turned to Mei.  “As for you, little one, Gen was purposely distracting you.  You would have been able to sense him, but he needed to know about these two.  My apologies for deceiving you, my Lady.”

They watched as Mei donned a look of disbelief.  She explained that no one had ever addressed her so properly before, only her beloved Alphonse had ever called her a princess and meant it.  She forgave the woman, saying she understood that is was a necessity and what was done was done.  When she finished, Han said, “We need to have a little spy of our own, I think.  And after talking about it, Yan-Na and I think you would be the perfect candidate.”

“Why me?”

Han smiled at her.  “Because to the unsuspecting person, you’re a sweet, cute, and innocent little girl.  No one knows you because you’re a Chang, and you could easily defend yourself until you could sneak away from danger.  You’d have to leave Xiao Mei with Ling though, or work separately from her.  She’s what Edward Elric used to try and find you, remember?”

She lowered her head and held her pet panda even closer to her.  “Yes.  I remember.”

“Think about it.  You would be great at it, and small enough to hide in places Ling and Lan Fan cannot.  Besides, they need to be seen together nearly all the time.  Not just for Ling’s safety, but to really cement the idea in your follower’s head that they’re really married and out of the game.”  He patted her head.  Han really liked Mei and hoped she would agree to their suggestion.  “Remember in the desert when I said you should take your time and sight see?” He asked, looking at Ling.  “I think it will also make sense if you start doing more chores yourself, my Lord.”

Ling considered this a moment, then nodded.  “Yes, if I appear to be throwing myself into becoming an ordinary young man with a young wife to take care of, I’ll be just like any other Xingese person.  And it wouldn’t hurt for me to know how to do those things anyway.”

Han nodded.  “I knew you’d understand.  Today we’ll all do our wash together, so you can see how it’s done and it will look like we’re sort of saying our goodbyes.  I’ll have some people to take over to Amestris in a few days, and you need to get moving on as well.”

“We’ve got a route planned out for ya,” Yan-Na said as she tugged a piece of paper from her sleeve.  “There are various tourist attractions, festivals and restaurants and inns that will all eventually lead ya to the palace.  Along the way, Mei can blend in and find out things.  And as always, if ya need me or Gen or any of my little birds, ya can send a telegram to the dry goods store addressed to Pan Sai Tong.  That’s my code name.  The shop owner is one of my little birds, he’s very trustworthy.”

Han rubbed at his temples, “We’ve got to get out of here or our brains are going to scramble.”

“Why are we down here anyways?” Mei asked.

“I found out by accident that magnets disrupt the perception of _ki_.  It contains it and concentrates it.  And you could likely use your alkahestry to take advantage of that energy and blow half of Xing clear to the ocean.”  Han shuffled the old woman out of the cellar, and one by one they all exited.  “But if a person can’t read _ki_ they’re not bothered by all the energy in there.  And the addition of all that energy made the space completely soundproof to listening devices, too.”

Han saw Ling tuck the route information into his pocket before putting a hand on both Lan Fan and Mei’s shoulders.  “Let’s gather up the wash so we can get it over with.  Then I want to take you both to get something nice we can wear to the festivals.”

The girls agreed, without protest, and Yan-Na and Han watched them go about their task.  “He’s going to be a great Emperor, y’know,” she murmured.

“Why do you think I’m working so hard to help get him there?” Han said, pulling his tobacco pouch from a hiding spot in his shirt.  “Care to smoke with me?”

“I’ll get the hookah,” the old woman smiled.

* * *

They had five outfits a piece to wash, and Mei and Lan Fan were eager to see Ling rub his knuckles raw against the scrubbing stone.  Surprisingly enough, he did better than either one predicted, and while his knuckles were indeed scratched, they weren’t raw as they’d expected (or kind of hoped, as Ling suspected when confronted with their disappointed faces).  While their clothes were stretched out on the line, the three of them walked down to the dry goods store, and not finding anything there they moved on to some of the other shops.  There was a seamstress at the very end of the road.  Her stuff was ridiculously overpriced, but it was very beautifully made, and so Ling bought Mei a pant suit similar to what she already had, but made of fine silk.  It was a bright teal blue with dark pink trim and pants.  The shirt had pink lilies and navy colored wildflowers, and the shoes were gold with pink stitching.  For himself, he chose a simple, plain gold shirt and black linen pants, harkening back to when he first left Xing and still had the phoenix jacket his father commissioned for his thirteenth birthday.  For his cherished Lan Fan, he chose a traditional style dress in a dusky blue with pink and red blossoms patterned all over. 

“You did not have to buy me such a thing,” she said, her cheeks red.

“You’re my wife, and you’re worthy of any gift I give you,” he said loud enough for the seamstress to hear.  “Just because you’ve worn leather and linen most of your life doesn’t mean you can’t have something nice now that we’re married.”

He paid the woman her exorbitant fee and took their wrapped clothing back to the inn.  “We’ll be leaving in the morning, on our way to Jingmen.  It’s not all that far from here, maybe a day’s walk.  We’ll pack a lunch and some snacks and hopefully we’ll be able to make the kite festival.”

“I’m going to miss Mr. Han,” Mei said sadly.  “He’s a really nice man.”

“Yes, he’s been a big help to us,” Lan Fan agreed.  “He reminds me so much of my grandfather…”

Ling grabbed her hand.  “They are both good men, and we were fortunate to have their guidance in our lives.”  She squeezed his fingers briefly, but never let go the whole way back to the inn.

When they returned, they took their washing down, thankful to have had the water and soap to clean it all in, then went upstairs to pack most everything away and be ready to leave first thing in the morning.  That night was not as rowdy as the night before, and they were able to sit downstairs and play games together.  Mei was getting schooled by Yan-Na on the nuances of competitive mah-jong, and Lan Fan watched them with a sharp mind taking it all in.  Han and Ling were drinking sake and playing Amestrian poker while Gen pretended to play a pipa with one of the regular patrons.

“So it appears your ‘wife’ is adjusting quickly,” Han said as he dealt Ling two cards.

“She may not be my wife now, but she will be eventually.”  Ling grumbled to himself as he laid down a pair of fours and nothing else. 

Han raked his winnings into his lap and poured more sake.  “You’d been planning to marry her all the while, then?”

“Of course- I’ve never felt for anyone else the way I do for her.”  He looked at her sitting at the bar and watching Mei, sitting on the bar top and griping about how Yan-Na’s moves weren’t legal.  She was grinning at both of them and he never thought she looked lovelier.

“Seems like she’s getting on better with Mei as well.”

“I think her entire attitude changed once she accepted we are going to be together.  That, and I believe she realized Mei really is just a child, nowhere near as grown as she and I are.”

Han laughed, “You’re all children to an old man like me!  But I am glad that the mood is better between the three of you.”  He shuffled cards and passed the deck to Ling to deal.  “If I don’t get to see you again, I wish you good fortune and many beautiful children.”

“I’m sure we’ll meet again.”  He smiled, “Someone’s got to bring Mei’s precious Alphonse across the desert.”

“The alchemist’s brother?”  Han made a sour face at the card he had in his hand.

“Oh yes.  The two of them were practically inseparable up until the day we left.  Even in the hospital, he was promising her he would come see her.  He gave Mei her first kiss just before we left, and that necklace she wears around her neck- he made it for her from pieces of the armor he used to be in.”  Ling was referring to the small steel disc that hung on a leather cord around his little sister’s neck.  It had the flamel etched into it and Mei would often reach up and fiddle with it when she was anxious or thinking of Al.  “I’m sure if she could get her hands on a phone that could reach him, she would be calling him right now.”

Han nodded.  “I’ll tell her tonight if she’d like to send a letter to him, I’ll be sure it gets in the mail when I get back to Amestris.”  He looked down at his watch.  “Speaking of which, I believe my next entourage is meeting me here at dawn.  I better go on up and get ready for bed.”  He swallowed down the rest of his sake, stood up and handed the coins he’d won back to Ling.  “Here, I’ve got plenty right now, and I’ll do all I can to be sure the right heir gets on the throne and not that rotten Hong Chen.”

Ling stuck his hand out and shook Han’s.  “I will remember you when the throne is mine.  You and Yan-Na and Gen…  I’ve never been more humbled in my life.  I’m glad to have met and spent time with you all.”

Han nodded at him.  “You’ll be a fantastic Emperor, my Lord.  The feeling is mutual.”  He patted Ling on the shoulder and then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.  “Go slow when you finally make love to her.  It won’t hurt her that way and it will give her time to tell you what feels good  and what doesn’t.”

Ling recalled the salacious Greed in his mind, telling him without fanfare, _‘You gotta get her sopping wet, prince.  Otherwise she’s gonna howl and scream and wanna kill you when it’s over.  You know how you gotta eat that roast duck slowly and savor ever single flavor of every spice?  Having sex is like that.  It’s a delicacy, and every woman is a different flavor of the same dish.  You take your time_ outside _her body and the inside will take care of itself!’_

If last night was any indication, he was fairly sure he could get her wet enough.  And there was no mistaking what she’d said to him- that she didn’t want to fake it anymore.  He felt his face heat in embarrassment.  “I think I can handle it, Mr. Han.  But thank you for the words of wisdom.”

“And just like Yan-Na said, if you can’t get her off, don’t even attempt it.  Better to have nothing than to be disappointed.”

Ling was sure his face would catch fire as hot as it felt.  “Alright!”

At last, Han grinned and bid him and everyone else good night as he trudged upstairs.  Ling wandered over to the bar and put his arm around Lan Fan’s waist.  She rested her head on his shoulder and he asked, “Everything okay over here?”

“Mei is sure Yan-Na is cheating and Yan-Na is sure Mei needs glasses.  I think they’re both a little right.”  She smiled softly at him.  “I’m exhausted, still.  Could we go to bed early?”

Her _ki_ was calm and subdued- a true indication of her tiredness and therefore lack of desire to make tonight the night they sealed their destiny.  He nodded, and as she slid off the barstool, Yan-Na spoke up.

“Tea made from wild carrot seeds will keep ya from getting pregnant, Lan Fan.  And until your prince sits on the throne, I would strongly suggest ya begin drinking it.  Besides, if ya should have to fight off bandits or assassins, ya won’t feel like dealing with baby sickness.”  She took a small pouch from her sleeve and plopped it into her hand.  “It’s pretty cheap, but here’s some to get ya started.  And when it comes time that ya can stop drinking it, it won’t take ya long to conceive.”

Ling could feel his face getting hot again, and could see that Lan Fan’s was already a bright pink.  Mei and her panda were laughing at them and offering little teasing remarks about their budding sex life and Ling was sure he was going to either lose his temper or faint.  Instead, Lan Fan’s _ki_ reached out and calmed him.  She ignored Mei’s comments completely and said, “Thank you, Yan-Na…  I appreciate your help and your wisdom.” 

She called after them as they climbed the stairs, “Make sure ya crunch the seeds up and eat ‘em after ya drink the tea!”  Lan Fan promised she would, and then finally they were in the safety of their private room, away from well meaning adults and teasing little girls. 

They didn’t say much as they changed into their sleeping clothes, still doing so with their backs turned on one another.  But they climbed into the bed and Lan Fan nestled into Ling’s arms.  He brushed her hair with his fingers and kissed her forehead sometimes.

“Ling?” she asked in a sleepy voice, sometime after it seemed everyone else had gone to bed as well, as it was silent downstairs and he couldn’t feel any active _ki_.

“Mmm?”

She took a deep breath and nuzzled his pectoral.  “Thank you.”

He held her tighter.  “For what, my love?”

“Everything,” she replied.  “For making me realize how much we care about each other, for last night, for today…  For everything.  I love you.”  Her fingers touched his jaw and she said it again: “I love you, Ling.”

“I love you too, Lan-chan,” he said, feeling tears stinging behind his eyes.  He was overjoyed to hear her speaking so easily with him, to feel her body in his arms, nearly asleep.  “With all my heart and more than I could ever show, I do love you.”

He slept peacefully the whole night through, and when he found she was still in her arms, he breathed a sigh of relief.  He’d woke up yet again and found he hadn’t been dreaming.  How fortunate could one guy get?

* * *

“ ‘Snake’ sent word, my Lord,” a voice whispered into Chen’s ear from behind a heavy drape.

Green eyes flickered with excitement.  “And what did ‘Snake’ find?” he wondered aloud.

“Two royal children and a bodyguard.”

“Two…” Chen breathed, surprised at the news.  “And the bodyguard?”

“She is the Yao son’s _wife_ now.  They travel with the Chang daughter and were spotted walking slowly out of town just this morning.”

Chen slipped a gold coin into the drape and the owner of the voice was gone.   “How interesting, my lowly Yao brother,” he said to himself.  “What happened to you in Amestris to cause you and our sweet sister to give up, I wonder.”

He tugged on a golden silk rope and waited for the man the far away bell summoned.  A few moments later, a trim man all in black came to his chambers.  He bowed as he entered and kneeled before Chen.

“I trust you’ve heard the news ‘Mouse’ has shared from ‘Snake’,” he said, his tone as if he were asking about the flowers in the garden.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Chen turned and tapped his chin, thinking on how to handle the situation.  “It’s possible they’ve given up their chance, but it’s also possible they’re hiding something.  It almost seems too deliberate to me.”

“What would you have me do, my Lord?” the mystery man asked.

The air was still as Chen seemed to be weighing his options.  Then he spun around and spoke.  “Take two others and be as bandits.  Go and attack them.  Don’t kill them, but feel free to help yourself to the girls.  If they’re hiding something, it will be apparent in how they fight; they’ll protect one of the group or protect a specific bag of supplies.  If not, then whatever money you take from them can line your pockets.  Go.”

The masked man stood and bowed once more.  “I’ll go immediately, my Lord.”  True to his word, he left the inner chambers and marched straight away to the Hong family barracks where a dozen more guards and assassins could be found to complete the task.

Chen fingered the braid of his hair, staring out into nothing and letting his imagination try to figure out why the three of them had returned together, and why the old man had not returned at all.  It was all a complex puzzle that he hadn’t worked out yet.

“What are you hiding, dear brother,” he mumbled as the last rays of daylight crept slowly across his room.

* * *

The journey to Jingmen was uneventful, thank the gods.  Mei decided that being a spy would probably be the best way she could repay Ling’s kindness to her thus far, so she explained to Xiao Mei that when she would be on the job, the little panda would have to stay with Lan Fan.

Lan Fan, who was not accustomed to people being forgiving to her, was truly honored that Mei would trust her with her dearest companion.  “She’ll be safe with me, I promise,” she said as they walked along the beaten road.

“She likes you well enough,” Mei said, trying to act as if she weren’t nervous about letting the panda go.  “At least she won’t bite you.  And she understands why I have to do this, don’t you, Xiao Mei?”

The panda nodded, then hopped over to Lan Fan’s shoulder, made herself comfortable, and promptly fell asleep.

They camped before noon, taking a four hour rest before moving on.  When they arrived, Jingmen’s spring kite festival was already in full swing.  There were food stalls, merchant booths,  contests of strength and of course competitive kite flying.  The wind was light, but the professional flyers knew how to send the decorated kites high enough to catch the upper wind currents.  The sky was full of beautiful kites of all sizes, shapes and colors.  None of them had ever seen a spectacle so pretty in Xing before.

That night, they all three changed into their new clothes they’d bought in Yangsho and began to enjoy the festivities.  They ate together, then Mei split off from them, saying she was going to see what she could find out about Hong.  That left Lan Fan with Ling and Xiao Mei, and the panda seemed more interested in keeping a watchful eye on her master.

“You can follow her,” Lan Fan said as she scratched behind the creature’s ear.  “Just stay back and don’t let her see you.  Come find me if something happens to her.”

Xiao Mei gave an Amestrian salute and bounded off into the crowd.  Lan Fan lost sight of her near one of the many kite vendors, but she knew the animal was very resourceful and would come back if something was wrong.  She turned to Ling.

“So what should we do?”

He grinned.  “Let’s find a private spot to watch the fireworks from.”

He took her hand and she let him lead her around the crowded plaza.  They passed more food and a palm reader, a fire juggler, and a man blowing colored smoke into designs.  At last, they came to an empty patio lit with red paper lanterns, just above where a small band was playing for a gathering of people.

Lan Fan was reluctant to join him there, fearing he would want to do something lewd in front everyone below them.  She was suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin and the new dress, and she felt her face grow hot.

Ling smiled at her and took her hands.  “I won’t scandalize you in front of all those people, I promise.”

He tugged her to the low wall that divided the Yimyim bushes from the  rest of the patio and sat down with her.  Lan Fan still felt like fidgeting, but Ling brushed her bangs from her eyes and flexed his _ki_ against hers soothingly.

 

“You know, I think blue really looks amazing on you.”

“R-really?”

He nodded emphatically.  “Absolutely!  Your hair is so black it’s almost blue, and a blue tone just makes you look brilliant.”

She coyly turned her head and thanked him sheepishly for the compliment.  He scooted closer to her and let his arm fall around her waist.

“Han said this would be like a vacation- sightseeing and gorging on rare food… but it feels like I’m courting you.  Well, if we were still in Amestris, this is how they do it.  Greed called it ‘dating’.”

Lan Fan laughed at that.  “I guess we’ll be forever changed by our experiences there, won’t we?” 

“I’m glad for it all, though.  Before, I’d never seen past my own village, you know that.  I can’t believe we made it there and back alive… and with the prize.”  He sighed and closed his eyes, leaned towards Lan Fan’s shoulder and whispered so that only she could hear, “You have no idea how giddy I am inside, how desperate I am to get there and claim what’s mine.  I can’t wait to take you as my one and only bride, I can’t wait to save the Chang clan and the other seven that Hong wants to consolidate…  I can’t wait to see his face when he finds out his free ride on our father’s robes is over.  I can’t wait, Lan-chan.”

She smiled and kissed his forehead.  “It will be a great day for Xing when that happens.”  Just then, the fireworks burst overhead, as if in agreement with her. 

* * *

Mei had to concede to Ling that she did appear to look more like she was seven years old rather than eleven.  Using this to her advantage, she scampered about the festival grounds, her eyes and ears opened, while playing the part of a carefree child.  She climbed clumsily up on a stool at one of the food stalls and asked for dumplings on a stick.  She chatted away merrily with the cook there.

“Chie-chie says that when Hong Chen is named Heir in Waiting that the celebration will be even bigger than this!” she cried as she gobbled down the sweets.  “I can’t imagine anything being bigger than the kite festival!”

The middle aged man laughed, “The line for the _latrine_ will look like the kite festival!  The celebration itself will be gigantic!  There will be food and music and dancing and entertainment like nothing this festival could afford to do.  You’re real lucky- to be able to see something so big is quite a treat at your age.”

“Ma-ma says Prince Hong is mean, but I’ve never met him, so I can’t say for sure.”  She hoped she’d baited the hook well enough for him give her some sort of clue.

“Yeah, well…” the cook looked around.  “You didn’t hear it from me,” he said in a low voice, “but I’d rather Princess Chang get the throne instead of Hong.”

Mei blinked, not sure what to do or say.  “Princess Chang?”

 

“Yeah.  She might be a girl from the poorest clan, and she might not be old enough to really govern the country and all that, but your Ma-ma is right- Hong is a mean son of a bitch.  Cruel for no reason and not someone I would trust with a horsefly, let alone an entire nation.”

Mei nodded.  She forced the smile to return to her face and she paid the man for an extra stick of dumplings and then left to see what else she could discover on her own.  She talked to a kite vendor, a merchant selling different kinds of tobaccos and teas, a young lady who bred and sold Fuipai birds, and a musician.  They all said the same thing- Hong was cruel and mean and not someone to be ruling a whole country.

When she reconvened with Ling and Lan Fan back at the inn, she found them already asleep, naked if their shoulders were anything to go by, and wrapped up tight in each other’s arms.  She rolled her eyes and was just about to change behind the screen when she heard a scratching at the door.  She felt a familiar _ki_ and she whispered, “Xiao Mei, is that you?”  The panda whimpered in reply and Mei quickly let her in.

“I told her to watch you from a distance,” Lan Fan said as she got to her feet, not naked as imagined, the neck of her shirt was simply very large and out of view at first glance.

“Oh,” Mei replied.  “I couldn’t find out anything about the spy, but I did find out no one is thrilled about Hong being named Heir in Waiting.  Several people all told me the same things about him.  I didn’t find a single person who backed him.”

“Not likely here on the edges of the country,” Ling said, his voice groggy.  “Perhaps as we travel further inward we’ll find out a different story.”

“Or find the clans he’s allied himself with,” Lan Fan commented.  “We’ll just have to be on our toes the closer we get to the Palace.”

“Hey… can I ask you guys a question?”

Ling and Lan Fan looked at each other, then back to Mei.  “Sure,” Ling answered.

Mei thought about what the cook had told her, about wishing it were anyone, even ‘the Chang princess’, instead of Hong who would rule…  “Do you think I’m stupid?”

Ling looked as if he’d been insulted.  “I don’t think you’re stupid in the least, why?”

“One of the people I talked to, they said they’d rather ‘that Chang princess’ be named heir instead of Hong…  What does that mean?”  She flopped down in the middle of her mattress and cuddled her pet.  “I’m a master alkahestrist, an accomplished fighter and now a Yao clan spy…  I don’t know if I was insulted or complimented…”

Lan Fan crouched down beside the girl and patted her shoulder.  “I’m sure he only meant your age and the fact you’re a girl, Mei.  Of the Emperor’s surviving children, you’re the youngest, and you are young and certainly a girl.  But I don’t think anyone who meets you would think you’re stupid.”

“You really think so?” she asked, a little in awe that Lan Fan, who tried to kill her about nine months ago, was comforting her and assuring her that no harm was meant by the man’s comments.

“Of course I do.  I wouldn’t allow you to do anything for Ling if you weren’t smart enough to keep him safe.  And you have my trust- that’s something I do not hand out freely.”

“Let’s get some sleep, ladies,” Ling yawned.  “We’ll need to get back on the road in the morning.  Next stop is Sheizhao and the Crystal Waterfalls!”

Mei donned her pajamas and snuggled down into bed for the night, watching Lan Fan and Ling curl up around one another.  She rolled to her side, facing away from them.  It was too much to watch them being together like that.  She wanted to be with her Alphonse that way, to be by his side as he recovered…  She wondered if he’d received the letter she wrote him, how he was doing, what he looked like now after nearly three weeks of not having seen him.  Her fingers sought the disc at her throat, made from the fingertip of his right thumb of the armored suit and the palm of his right gauntlet.  This was how she fell asleep, rubbing the engraving of the flamel over and over until she drifted away.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

‘Bear’ was high in a tree, just low enough under the canopy that he could see the worn down road that wove gently around a rice paddy.  There’d been a handful of travelers along that pass today, but not anyone who looked like the young man and his female companions that ‘Mouse’ had spoken of.

He took a small mirror from his belt and signaled down below to ‘Fox’ and ‘Otter’ that their targets had yet to arrive.  When they acknowledged his message, he exchanged the mirror for a hand rolled cigarette and lit it with sunlight through a small monocle.  The assassin’s mind wandered to the southeast, to a sandy shoreline that framed a deep blue ocean; to a woman with beautiful hips, pretty brown eyes and soft dark skin…  Just as he thought he might fall asleep to that beautiful vision his brain was conjuring up, a trio of travelers came walking at an unhurried pace down the dirt path.

‘Bear’ reached into another pocket and pulled a spy glass and looked closer.  The young man was tall and muscular, yet trim.  He held the automail hand of his older companion as the younger girl skipped ahead with a tiny panda.  To the untrained eye, they looked almost like a happy family out for a walk.  To ‘Bear’, they looked like the people Prince Hong wanted them to attack.  He dropped the cigarette, grabbed his mirror and signaled below, then made his way to the ground as fast as he could.

“You’re sure it’s them?” ‘Fox’ asked.

‘Bear’ nodded.  “The girl has the panda and the bodyguard has the automail limb.  It’s definitely them.”  He tugged a garish looking helmet onto his head, completing his bandit outfit.

As he climbed into his saddle, ‘Otter’ drew a battered and half rusted sword, something real warriors like themselves would never honestly use.  “We’ll ride up to where the road runs into the trees and cut them off before the fork in the stream.”  He spurred his horse and the three of them thundered through the undergrowth in the forest.

They reached the spot with plenty of time to tie off their horses and get into position.  ‘Bear’ mentally went over the plan: engage in hand to hand combat, grab whatever was within reach that one of them defended vehemently, and if things got too out of hand, kill them all.  Of course, they’d already decided among them that the bodyguard would be taken as a spoil until she outlived her body’s usefulness, and if the little one was feisty enough, they might just have their way with her as well.  Well, ‘Fox’ might; ‘Bear’ himself wasn’t attracted girls _that_ young…

“Here they come,” ‘Fox’ murmured as the sound of their voices became louder and more distinct.  “Grab the princess first, that alkahestry is dangerous.”

They hunkered down in the bushes and prepared to strike…

* * *

“I miss riding with you,” Ling whispered into Lan Fan’s ear as they walked.  Mei was playing some kind of skipping game with Xiao Mei, and wasn’t close enough to have heard what he said, but he still didn’t want to embarrass his woman too badly.  A blush colored her cheeks, but the tiny grin she wore told him that she missed riding with him, too.  They still hadn’t gotten any further physically than their first night in Yangsho…  It was difficult to find privacy when his Mei-mei was tagging along at every minute of the day.

He held her steel hand as firmly as he would have held her flesh one.  Smiling, he said loud enough for even Mei to hear, “Maybe we’ll find some horses along the way.  It would certainly make our journey easier.”

“That’s for sure!” she agreed.  “I don’t know how you guys arrived to Amestris, but I walked in a convoy.  And I did a ton of walking while I was there.  I’m ready to take a break from walking for a nice long while.”

Just then, Xiao Mei stopped her playful scampering, turned her nose to the wind, and let out a high pitched whine.  They stopped, and as Ling watched Mei read the panda’s hand signals, he began to feel a kind of dampened energy playing about on the edges of his senses, almost as if someone were trying to hide their _ki_ …

“Lan Fan…”

“I feel it.  Don’t worry, I am ready.”  She pulled her hand from his, and with a flex of her muscles, the long blade hidden in her automail arm sliced her sleeve open and glinted in the dappled sunshine under the trees.

It was then he knew they were being watched.  The reigned in _ki_ began to expound all at once, as if whoever they were (he could sense more than one person) were approaching from a distance (even though he knew the energy was stationary).  He gripped the scimitar that hung on his back and called out, “We know you’re there!  What do you want!”

Roaring voices answered them with battle cries.  Three assailants dressed as bandits (but clearly not such sloppy fighters as that- they were certainly skilled warriors trained by someone…) were on them in a flash.  The biggest of them went after Mei first, attempting to restrain her from throwing her kunai to save their lives with her alkahestry.  He beat her tiny hands against the ground until her knives were forced from them while Ling and Lan Fan fought the other two men.

Ling’s opponent was a lithe and agile thing to behold.  Every attack was countered as if he’d read his moves minutes before.  Every sweeping strike of his sword was easily dodged, every attempt to use his surroundings to trip or startle his enemy was diffused, and worst of all- he was getting _tired_.  He was gassed, and much too quickly.  Just as Han had warned him in the beginning- these were men trained by the best masters the Peony Palace could afford- Ling just could not match them…

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and everyone stopped fighting.  They looked down to find themselves in the middle of a huge transmutation circle, one of Mei’s but done up by her panda.  She’d taken every kunai and stuck them in the ground herself, then drew the array with her claws.  Now Mei had a bare hand wormed free of her abductor, and she’d scratched a matching array on a tree, her five fingers taking the places that her other kunai would have pierced.

She pressed down and brought the arrays to life, and the ground exploded beneath them, sending everyone in different directions.  Ling sailed through the air and into the leafy canopy overhead, twisting and turning until landing safely in a tree top.  After taking stock of himself and knowing he wasn’t hurt, he felt immediately for Lan Fan’s _ki_ and panicked at not being able to find it at first.

But when he looked down and clearly saw her already in motion, he leapt to the ground and followed behind her.  She was taming her energy the way these warriors had done, but she was doing a much better job of concealing herself than their enemies.

Ling tackled the one who’d been taunting and baiting him, taking him out at the knees as he stumbled to his feet.  Ling watched as Lan Fan’s dagger came down and sliced the man’s throat from ear to ear, with such force that she cut down to the bones in his neck.  Blood spurted out in a spray and soaked the shirt she wore…  It both thrilled and horrified him to know that his young lady could take a life as easily as other people sneeze, and she seemed unfazed by the experience.

“They’re running away!” Mei cried, pointing after the other two men, the larger one helping the thinner one hobble away as fast as they could go. 

Lan Fan led the three of them in pursuit, directing Ling to the trees as she continued on the ground.  Mei followed behind to the left, aiming her kunai toward their assailants’ feet in an attempt to trip them, but despite their injuries, the two men were fast and sure footed.

Ling saw an opportunity and he dropped down on them from above, knocking them both to the ground and pinning their bodies under his body weight.  Lan Fan was a second behind him, separating them and snapping the neck of the man with the grossly twisted ankle.  She tossed his body aside as if it were a rag doll and moved to the last ‘bandit’.

She pulled her dagger, still gooey and slick with the first man’s blood, and Ling shouted, “Lan Fan, stop!”  She blinked, then took a step back, as if she were breaking free of a spell.

Ling had him restrained and Lan Fan had scared the piss out of him (literally, unfortunately for Ling…).  He was crying and begging for his life, that he had a young son at home that he desperately wanted to see again.

“You’re obviously not bandits, so who sent you?” Ling growled as he tightened his hold on the man.

The assailant sucked in a few breaths and trembled uncontrollably.  His _ki_ was vibrating nervously and full of dread.  At last he spoke, “We were sent to find out why you’ve dropped out of the game, or why you’re pretending to drop out!”

“He said _who_ , not _why_!” Lan Fan shouted into the man’s face.  She pressed her blade under his chin.  “Who do you work for?”

“Please!” the ‘bandit’ whined.  “Please, I’ll be killed if I tell!”

“You’ll be killed if you don’t!” Ling countered.  “At least if you give up what you know now, you’ll be set free!”

He swallowed, the edge of the dagger bobbing as he did.  “My master, P-prince Hong.”

“Ahh, my dear Ko-ko,” Ling huffed sarcastically.  “But why did he send a group of assassins when His Grace could have just _asked_?” he said, tightening his grip on the man’s wrists.  “I fell in love with my bodyguard, and I won’t give her up in exchange for a nation of millions.”  He looked at Lan Fan, covered in another’s blood, and smiled at her.  “Who needs immortality and the throne when I’ve got her?”

“Then what about the Chang princess?” the man grunted.  “Why is she with you?”

Ling gave an exhausted laugh.  “We met in Amestris and decided it was stupid to fight each other over something that didn’t exist.  No one will ever find the secret to immortality.”  He hoped his talent for lying, both in his outward appearance and his _ki_ , was believable. It was crucial that this be believed to be truth…

Lan Fan slowly stood.  “Your companions are dead.  You should take your information and go.  And be sure to tell whoever it is who sent you that just because I am now my Lord’s wife, I haven’t forgotten how to kill.  I still take my duty to guard his life seriously.” 

Ling was unexpectedly overcome by her words.  Even though they weren’t married (yet), she’d said proudly that she was his wife…  He let go of their attacker, watched as he moved cautiously to his feet, then backed away with his hands up.  He was a good twenty feet away when he stopped.

“You have spared my life and I am grateful.  Take the horses of my comrades as thanks.”  He turned and walked slowly back to where they’d tied the beasts off, hands still in the air.  His _ki_ was free now, and Ling could detect no deceit in it.  They followed along behind and discovered that there were indeed two horses now without owners.

“Maybe you won’t underestimate people in the future!” Mei yelled, the backs of her hands scratched and bruised.  “And don’t underestimate animals either!”  Xiao Mei nodded from her perch on her master’s shoulder.

Ling observed their opponent hesitating before riding off and was about to ask him what it was he wanted.  Then lowering his voice, the man looked around and said, “Hong is an evil man.  If you’ve got something planned, you’d better do it soon.”

“Why soon?” Ling asked, realizing he probably just blew their cover.

“The day he will be officially named heir to the Empire will be on your father’s birthday in almost six weeks.”  He bowed his head a moment.  “Thank you for sparing me.  I’ll tell my commander that you are just warriors returning home.”  And with that, he turned and trotted off, leaving Ling and the others to decide what to do next. 

Lan Fan turned to Mei, kneeled down and gently took her hands.  “Are you alright?  Is anything broken?”

Mei shook her head.  “No, I’m fine.  How about you guys?” she asked, looking up at Ling.  “I didn’t have time to warn anyone, I had to do something before we were overwhelmed.”

“That was brilliant, what you did then!  And Xiao Mei is so smart!”  He rubbed her tiny head with a single finger.  She smiled and nuzzled into his touch, and Ling grinned.

Lan Fan smiled at the girl and said, “That was really a great diversion, and an impressive way to free yourself.  You did very well.”  Mei’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but she took the compliments with thanks.

“Looks like we got our wish for more horses,” he said as he walked over to them.  He patted their noses and gave them a looking over.  “The gelding is a fine animal, and the mare is in good shape too.”

Lan Fan joined him, petting the chestnut colored mare, then said, “I think we should let them go.”

Ling frowned, “Why?”

“Because our enemies know these horses.  If we leave them, it will be harder for new assassins to recognize us.”

Ling sighed.  He knew she was right.  Though he wanted to be able to ride with her in his lap again (and feel her warm body pressed against him as they’d ridden in the desert), setting them free would be the best thing for them.  “Alright.  We can lead them back to the edge of the forest and set them to wander through the rice paddy.  At least some farmer will pick them up and take care of them.”

They removed the saddles and most of the reins, leaving enough to lead them out to the forest’s edge.  Then Ling took off the last bridle and smacked their rumps, sending the two splashing through the fields.  He could already hear the beginnings of worried shouts on the other side of the paddy, and the three of them retreated to the cover of the trees on foot, walking again toward the village of Sheizhao.

* * *

They wandered across the country, seeing places they might never see again, going to festivals they’d never even heard of (like Oongpao’s Mountain Goat Calling Festival, and the Festival of the Flowering Death in Chiisang).  They didn’t have any trouble out of anyone else along the way, and the bond between the three of them became stronger and stronger.  They were becoming a family as they journeyed toward the Yao village, and three days before their arrival, Mei realized it was her birthday.

They were at a magnificent shrine to the God of Good Fortune, Fukusho, when Mei caught sight of a water calendar, by which her clan traditionally measured days and weeks.  It didn’t correlate with the Imperial calendar, but it was mostly close, within a few days at least.  She looked closely and realized that she hadn’t been keeping track of time, because it was the second day in the third week of the second river month- her birthday.

“What’s today?” she asked Lan Fan, who was placing incense at the altar.

“Thursday,” she responded.  “I believe May the second?” she questioned Ling, who nodded.  “Why?”

“I’m twelve years old today,” she said, her voice a little sad.  Her last birthday had been celebrated with Xiao Mei, alone in the desert as she made her way across the sand to Amestris in a caravan of people on foot.  “Another birthday away from home.”  She placed an incense stick into the large holder and rang the bell.  Maybe Fukusho would hear her prayer and grant her the thing she’d most like to have for a birthday gift: the ability to hear Al’s voice again somehow…

They left the shrine and found the inn, where Ling laid down a handful of silver coins for a hot bath for Mei to enjoy.  “And there should be bubble oil in the water,” he said.  “I don’t care what it costs, it’s my Mei-mei’s birthday!”

Mei was led to a large, fancy bathtub filled with sweet smelling water that had a dusting of herbs and dried flower petals to soak more restoratives into her tired body.  And as promised, there was a vial of bubble oil that Mei could add to the water to provide her with as many bubbles as she liked.

The young princess soaked for no less than an hour, the water kept warm by a fire burning just below and to the left of the tub.  Some aromatic herbs had been tossed into the fire as well, and by the time the innkeeper’s wife fetched her for dinner, she was positively limp as a noodle.  She was given new clothing to dress in (from Ling and Lan Fan), and brought to a room of her own.  There was a platter of Tsing-Tsing chicken, rice with vegetables and two oranges, hot jinku tea, and a small envelope with a red ribbon around it.

Mei left the card on the bed in favor of sharing a seriously delicious meal with her panda.  When every morsel was finished and she was stuffed to the gills, she flopped backward on the bed and belched.  “That was amazing,” she breathed.  Xiao Mei agreed with a burp of her own, and then she scurried to the envelope and placed it in her master’s hands.

“It’s probably just a well-wish card,” she said to her panda as she pulled the ribbon away.  But when she opened it, she could not have been more surprised…

_“My dearest Mei STOP._  
_I’m so happy that you’re having a good time on your vacation STOP._  
_I’d give anything to be by your side right now seeing everything for the first time with you STOP._  
_Happy birthday sweetie STOP._  
_I miss you so much STOP._  
_Love you and see you soon STOP._  
_Your boyfriend Alphonse STOP.”_

Mei had no idea how Ling managed it within an hour, only that she was grateful that he had.  She cried happy tears as she reread the letter over and over, reading it in the voice she’d heard him speak over the phone.  She memorized everything about the piece of paper it was written on, every crease and ink smudge, even the earthy scent it carried.  She folded it carefully and pressed it to her chest, over her heart and in between her budding breasts, whispering over and over, “Thank you, Fukusho!  Xie-xie!”

After a few moments, Mei decided to get to her feet and run and thank her brother and his woman for their enormous show of kindness.  She threw open the sliding door to her room, raced down the hall, and then stopped in her tracks.  Their _ki_ was entwined, almost melding perfectly into one life force- she knew then she’d have to wait until morning to thank them.

As she walked back to her room, she thought to herself, “Thank Fukusho for their happiness today as well.”  She stepped inside, slid the door closed and laid the locking bar down, and enjoyed the rest of her tea while watching the stars come out.

* * *

“Thank you so much for doing this, Brother,” Al said as Ed grabbed his wallet off the dresser.  “It was something I had to do.”  He’d gotten a phone call from the telegram office about thirty minutes ago, an urgent message from Ling that the clerk read over the phone to him.

_“Ok, Mr. Elric, here goes!_

_‘Al STOP._  
_It’s Mei’s birthday and we wanted to do something special for her STOP._  
_Can you take time to write out a quick message for her STOP._  
_It will make her so happy to hear from you STOP._  
_I’ll compensate you for the price of the telegram when you come visit me STOP._  
_We’ve been taking our time getting to the palace so it seems we’ve been on vacation since we crossed the desert STOP._  
_Wish I could write more STOP._  
_Ling STOP.’_

_Did you want to send a response?”_

Of course he wanted to send a response.  He wrote out a few things before settling on one he liked, then called the clerk back and had it sent immediately, with the promise that Ed was on his way up to pay for it right away.

And now Ed was smiling at him from the doorway.  “No problem, Al.  I know you’re limited in what you can do for her.”  He laughed, “I’m sure she’ll wet her little bean girl pants when she sees it.”

“So mean,” Al teased with a grin.

Ed waved and went downstairs to grab his bicycle and go into town.  Al lay back on his bed, trying to imagine her face when she found it.  He wondered if she’d grown any since she’d been gone, if maybe she was taller and therefore a little thinner.   He wondered if her face had lost some of the roundness that made her look much younger than she was, and with a pang of shame, he wondered if her nearly flat chest had blossomed any.

Al groaned and rolled to his side, remembering fondly the kiss they shared in his hospital room before she left.  She smelled like blood and concrete dust as he held her, but her skin was soft against his lips.  And when their mouths met, he was surprised to find that her lips were just as chapped as his.  That didn’t stop him though.  He held her even tighter and continued to kiss her anyway.  He recalled the feel of her small hands on his shoulders, one sneaking back to touch his braided hair, and the other moving to touch his bony cheek.  Al sighed.  He missed her more than he thought.

He looked down at his pants.  “And what do I do about you?” he asked his straining maleness.  Al poked at it experimentally.  The sensations were a little strange, somewhere between a tickle and an ache.  Oh, he’d read enough anatomy and physiology books on those long, sleepless nights and knew what was happening…  The question Al had for himself was, could he handle the solution to this situation?

He was sure he was alone.  Ed had been gone at least two or three minutes because he’d heard the clicking of his bicycle chain as he rode away.  Winry and Granny were in town for groceries and supplies for the week, and that left him and Den at the house.  But he had no time reference as to how long it would take for the willful part of his body to relax, no idea if he would howl when it was over or even if his poor, frail body could handle the experience.

He swallowed… and then rolled to his back, pushed his sweatpants off his hips and untied his boxers.  “Mei,” he said aloud to no one, his voice sounding unusually heavy in his own ears, “look what you’ve done to me, and you’re not even here.”  He reached down and grabbed himself gently, then began to pump his hand.

His hips jerked, his breath quickened, his heart raced and his imagination soared.  He hissed and grunted and groaned quietly.  At the end of it all, his eyes were wide open, he panted as if he’d run a mile at top speed, and his whole body shuddered and shook with electric shocks of pure pleasure.  He lay there gulping for air and wearing a smile until his breathing evened out a little.  Afterward he sat up on his elbows and looked down at himself.

Blobs of milky colored goop were splattered in an upward trail across his stomach and part of his shirt.  “Damn it,” he sighed.  Al carefully removed the much too large t-shirt and wiped the rest of his body of his fluids ( _‘My sperm…’_ he thought to himself.  _‘The stuff that makes babies…’_ ), then rolled the soiled garment up and tossed it into the hamper.  He wanted to take a shower, but he knew Ed would birth a litter of kittens if he found him in the slick, wet tub alone, where he could fall and break his head open like a fresh egg.  He decided instead to enjoy the warm summer breeze blowing across his bare chest until his brother returned.

But the satisfaction and laziness from his first orgasm crept over him like a blanket, and by the time Ed came home, he’d fallen sound asleep.

* * *

Ling placed a wrapped package on the innkeeper’s counter.  “These are clothes for my Mei-mei after her bath,” he said, reaching for his wallet that was nestled in the inner pocket of his tunic.  “I also want to get two rooms for the night, with the best dinners you have for each room.”

Lan Fan watched as he didn’t even count the money out, just handed the man a handful of large gold coins.  She wondered how much longer their money was going to last, but didn’t worry too much about it.  They were nearly to Pin-Xia, the Yao and Fu family village.  Surely they had enough to last until then.

“-and a jug of sake, sweet dumplings, some honey, and enough hot water for my wife and I to wipe down with.  Maybe two tea kettles full?” he asked Lan Fan.

She blinked, then nodded.  “Yes, that should be fine.”  If he kept spending their coin like this, they were going to be broke before the sun went down.  Ling gave the man the telegram to place on Mei’s bed when her meal was brought up, and they settled the bill.

The innkeeper smiled broadly and bowed as he showed them up to their room.  It was very large- two separate spaces with a platform futon in the back area.  The window was also large and overlooked a rock garden with a fish pond in the center.  A wind chime dangled nearby and rang gently in the soft breeze.  Ling thanked the man and gave him another gold coin, and the innkeeper promised the meals and other requested items would be up as soon as they were ready.

As soon as the door slid close behind him, Ling dropped their packs on the floor and gathered Lan Fan into his arms.  He kissed her desperately, and she couldn’t blame him.  It was the first time they’d been afforded any kind of privacy at all in weeks.  They were too afraid to split up from each other, despite not being bothered by anyone after the attack.  Whatever it was that suddenly changed his mind about sticking together made Lan Fan happy.

His hands were all over her at once, it seemed.  She couldn’t get close enough to him, to press her body against his tight enough…  At last he set her free from his lips, panting and brushing her bangs away from her face.

“I’m going to worship _you_ tonight,” he promised.  “We’re going to eat like royalty and drink like we don’t have a care in the world, and then I’m going to make love to you until the sun comes up,” he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Lan Fan couldn’t hold back a whimper of nervousness, and his attitude immediately changed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She was embarrassed to admit it to him, but she had to tell him…

“Ling,” she said as she took his hands.  “I would love nothing more than to share my body with you at last, but I’m-  My moon blood…”

Understanding blossomed upon his face and he stepped away from her slowly.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“It’s alright,” she replied, her face feeling hot and likely red as wildflowers in the vase on the table.

“When did it come?”

“Just this morning.  It will be at least four days until we can…”

He nodded.  Then he said something that completely surprised her.  “We could do it anyway.  I wouldn’t be disgusted at all.”

Lan Fan shook her head.  “No, my Lord!” she said, slipping back into the familiarity of his title while discussing something so terribly awkward.  She apologized for using his title, then went on to explain, “I don’t believe you’re aware of just how messy a thing this is.  The bedding would be ruined for sure, the sheets and the mattress, and then we would have to pay for that as well.”

Ling came back to her and held her close.  “I’d buy them all three times over.  I wouldn’t care about such things as that.”

Lan Fan wrapped her arms around him and laughed quietly into his shoulder.  “So naïve with your money.  It’s a good thing when you become Emperor you will have a treasurer,” she whispered into his ear.

“Yes,” he breathed as he kissed her neck and palmed a breast.  “I’ll be too busy with you when I’m Emperor.”

She groaned as he nibbled her ears and squeezed her bottom, and then there was a knocking at the door.  They stepped apart quickly, as if they’d been caught doing something they shouldn’t.  Ling adjusted himself before walking to the door and opening it.  The innkeeper’s wife stood bearing a tray with sake, honey, tea kettles of hot water, some cups and loose tea if so desired.  Her husband was right behind her with a tray of delicious smelling food, and Ling let them in to set the trays on the low table in the middle of the front room.

After they left, Ling locked the door and moved toward Lan Fan.  “Let’s eat, because I’ve got plans for us afterward,” he said as he flopped down and picked up a mismatched pair of chopsticks.

She raised her eyebrow at him, “Even knowing what’s happening to me?”

“Especially because of what’s happening to you,” he replied, shoveling in a mouthful of noodles.  “I guess you could say it’s something I think Greed would have told me to do, and you liked the last thing I learned from him.”

She’d never admit it, but he was right.  The things he did to her in Yangsho had shook her to her core, and if Greed was the person responsible for teaching him that, then yes- she _loved_ the things Ling learned from him.  Her stomach flipped at the thought of Ling touching her again, and suddenly she couldn’t wait to get through the meal.

They talked about Mei, about being so close to home after being gone so long, reminiscing about people and places from their village that they couldn’t wait to see… and then they realized the meal was over.  Ling gave her a soft smile as he said, “Let’s get this cleaned up so we can begin.”

They stacked the dirty dishes on one of the trays and sat it by the doorway, and then Lan Fan waited to see what Ling had planned.  She watched him come back to their low table, a predatory kind of look in his eyes.  “Stand up for me,” he said in a low voice.

She stood on legs that weren’t completely still.  Part of her was a tiny bit scared of what he wanted to do to her, but a much larger part of her was eager to find out exactly what he was thinking.  He took the washcloths from the small wash basin in the bedroom and opened the top of one of the tea kettles.  He first tested the water with his pinkie finger, and when he didn’t jerk it back while complaining about it being too hot, he dipped the rag into the opening and then wrung it out.

“Take off your top,” he said, walking toward her with the wet cloth.

At first, Lan Fan only stared at him.  He had to repeat himself in order for her to spur into action.  She carefully unbuttoned the toggles at her neck and slipped the linen tunic over her head.  She held it to her chest as he walked behind her and laid the warm washcloth on her shoulders. For a moment, Lan Fan was able to just enjoy the soothing warmth of the water and Ling’s gentle rubbing as he both wiped her clean and gently rubbed at her muscles, carefully cleaning around the metal port anchored to her body. 

He dipped the cloth again but didn’t wring it out, and he whispered in her ear, “Your binding’s getting wet…”  He turned her to face him, and he asked her, “Could you move your shirt?  I don’t want it to get wet, too.”

Lan Fan lowered the tunic and dropped it at her feet.  Her face felt hot and her heart was pounding, but she trusted Ling explicitly.  He gathered more water into the washcloth and began to wipe down her flesh and automail arms and her chest, very obviously soaking her breast binding on purpose.  He continued to bathe her, scrubbing her flat stomach and her ribs.  He stood back and shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Lan Fan asked, her voice not sounding normal to her own ears.

He took a deep breath, then said, “You’re much too beautiful to be concealed in all those clothes.”  Ling stepped closely to her and asked, “Can I remove that offensive binding?  Please, Lan-chan?”

Lan Fan swallowed, knowing that deep down she wanted this for a long time.  She nodded, and Ling leaned down to where the strip of white slung to her skin, spotting the end of it tucked in just near the top of her left breast.  He dipped his head to her chest, worked his tongue against her skin and the garment until he worked the tail out, and then pulled the strip away as far as he could with his teeth.  His hands stripped it from her back, but when he was able to pick it up again in the front, he used his teeth once more.  Lan Fan’s breath seemed to quicken the closer he got to revealing her nipples, but Ling didn’t seem to notice.  Finally, the tan of her areola came into view, and she thought he would have taken a moment to stare at her body, but he continued to carefully unwrap her, slowly, until the strip was left dangling from his teeth alone and the rest was piled at their feet.

By the time he’d pulled it all away from her body, he was on his knees and looking up at her reverently.  He kept his eyes trained on her face, though she knew he must be dying to look at what had lain beneath her binding.  She reached out and cupped his cheek with her flesh hand and said, “It’s alright, you can look.”

Almost immediately, his eyes flicked away, tracing the lines of each breast as he rose from the floor.  His hands rested on her hips as he stared.  Lan Fan tugged sharply on his shirt tail and he looked her in the eye once more.

“Take your shirt off, too,” she whispered.  Almost like magic, he’d jerked it over his head and flung it, then he took her in his arms and tugged her close to his chest.  He was shaking and Lan Fan grinned as she lay her head on his shoulder.

“Lan-chan,” he said roughly.  “I think I could die right now.”

“I know,” she replied, reaching up to pull the tie out of his hair.  His ponytail spilled down his back and she found she liked how it looked hanging down.  “I feel the same way.”

“Damn your moon blood,” he hissed, looking away from her and scowling.

“I thought you said there were other things we could do,” she said, disappointed that he was giving up so soon.

“There is… but that’s not what I want, really.  Not what you want either, I suspect.”  He touched her face and then kissed her briefly.  “But I will see that we both get some kind of satisfaction out of all this effort tonight.”

Lan Fan smiled at him and he kissed her again.  He moved away from her and untied his pants, letting them fall to the floor and leaving him in just his loincloth.  She gasped and looked quickly away, then felt his hands at her waist untying her pants as well.  When she protested, he shushed her, saying, “This is the last thing we’re taking off, don’t worry.”  He spent the rest of the evening showing her just how much fun could be had despite not being fully naked and under the curse of the fertility god.

Afterward, as their blood cooled and their hearts slowed, he promised her as moonlight shone across their bed that when her blood stopped, he would properly lay with her and exchange his virginity for hers.  Lan Fan snuggled her nearly bare body into his and drifted asleep, enjoying the smell of rain on the horizon and the scent of Ling’s honeyed kisses on her mouth.

* * *

According to ancient scrolls, the system for choosing the next Emperor was set up by the gods- a spectator sport of sorts.  While the game was played by the royal children below, the gods would bet for and against different princes and princesses.  In the end, the winner was ultimately chosen by Ong-Xu, God of the Gods, and therefore every ruler had been divinely picked.  For any person other than the highest ranked priestesses and the Emperor to enter the Golden Temple was blasphemous, as all who entered were thought to be only a breath away from Ong-Xu himself.

Tonight, His Celestial Highness was seeking the guidance of his personal spiritual guide, a high priestess named Huilang.  The other priestesses had drawn a circle around them made of a mixture of salt, incense, chrysanthemum petals and rose thorns.  The two of them sat facing each other as the sound of ancient brass gongs rang through the dim space.  One by one, the other priestesses exited, and then the triple doors were closed and locked, leaving the Emperor and Huilang alone.

No sooner had the last tumbler slid into place, they had crawled the short distance between them and met in a searing kiss in the middle of the circle.  The Emperor’s hands slipped inside her holy robes and groped her body.  The priestess called his _given name_ in a whisper and he pushed her roughly to her back. 

“It’s been far too long, my dear,” he growled as he shoved swaths of silk away from her creamy skin, making room for his imminent entry.  “All this excitement over my Yao son’s return and Chen’s dubious behavior…”  He leaned down and licked a path from between her breasts to her chin to her mouth, where he kissed her deeply.  Her fingers jerked and yanked at his sashes and knots and at last his own robes parted.  The Emperor retrieved his length from his loincloth, saying, “Truly, there are times when I wish I were no one other than your precious Wu…”

He slid surely inside of her, relishing the feel of her warmth strangling him.  She panted and begged for him to move and he was happy to oblige her.  He made love to her twice, right there at Ong-Xu’s feet, daring the god to come down and stop him.  Since he’d left his home village at age seventeen and begun playing his father’s version of the game, this was the place where he’d always made love to Huilang.

Well, maybe not _always_ …

There was their first time in the stables at his village, before he left to begin playing the game.  Then there was the night he returned in secret, to share with her that he’d found the lion headed phoenix statue his father had cast into the desert, that he would be the next Emperor.  And then the few times in the jungles as they made their way to the Peony Palace, where he arrived with her saying she was his village’s highest priestess, and that he was bringing her to continue on as his spiritual advisor.  But every time since then, this is where he reminded her of his love for her.

When they were finished, he sat up and held Huilang in his lap, stroking her hair and offering her kisses from time to time.  At last he broke the warm silence between them.

“It seems that my twelfth son is a lot like me,” he chuckled.

“Oh?” Huilang answered, her eyes closed and her voice sleepy.

“He’s returned from Amestris and is telling everyone he’s married his bodyguard.  If I hadn’t won the throne, I would’ve married you, my dear.”

He looked down to find her peaceful face scrunched into a light scowl.  “Your other sons do not concern me.  I only care about Chen.”

Wu laughed, the sound reverberating off the walls.  “I know that!  I only wonder why he would return at all.”  He looked up at the statue of Ong-Xu, “Is the God of Gods trying to show me what could have been?  What may yet still be done?”

“Something I’ve learned from being a priestess is that the gods don’t exist,” she murmured.  “We are our own gods, and you are the god of this nation.  And one day, Chen will be a god as well.”

Wu looked back down at her.  “I suppose you’ve heard the rumors about the servants?”

“All jealous lies from people who don’t matter.”

“Even the lowliest have a purpose, and the old adage says that ‘In the desert, we’re all only humans.’  Don’t be so quick to assume there’s no truth to their words.”

Huilang sat up and began tugging her clothes back on.  “If there’s anything you should learn from that Yao boy it’s that you don’t give up someone you love for all the gold in Xing.”  Her green eyes were brimming with tears.  “We could have raised Chen ourselves, given him proper siblings and raised him to be a good child.  He would have still been a noble,” she snapped as she stood to tie her sash.

Wu got to his knees and shooed her hands away, tying it for her as she sighed exasperatedly.  “Huilang, our son is going to follow me to the throne.  Why do you think I chose such an outlandish quest for my other children?”

The priestess huffed, “You’re lucky he inherited my green eyes and my father’s light hair.  I wouldn’t have been able to pass him off as an omen otherwise.”

“Thank Ong-Xu for taking that deformed child he’d given to the Hong woman.  And thank the gods she was naïve enough to think she could get away with switching that thing for a proper baby…”  He stood and turned Huilang to face him.  “It’s not the best scenario, but our love did produce a son, and that son will take my mantle upon my death and rule this country.  As parents, we could not have asked for anything better for our child.”

Huilang reluctantly nodded and Wu kissed her forehead.  “We should get going.  It’s been nearly two hours.”

They finished dressing and set fire to the circle of sacred elements around them, gathered the ashes and sprinkled them according to custom on the peony bushes in front of the temple, going their separate ways until they could arrange another meeting.


	7. CHAPTER SIX

When Xiao Mei woke the next morning, all she could smell was fresh bamboo.  Her senses were alive with the fragrance of the leaves and her tummy (still partially full from last night’s feast) rumbled in excitement over her favorite food.  It had been such a long time since she’d even had it that she could barely remember what it tasted like.  But she could never forget the smell of it, and the tiny panda couldn’t wait to get going so they could find where it was hiding.

She crawled to the window ledge to do her business, her black and white rump hanging over the sill.  It was cool and rainy today, and the bear knew that finding bamboo was going to be a wet adventure.  She shivered at the thought of being both cold _and_ wet, but decided if they found the bamboo it would be completely worth it.

Mei was still sleeping.  Xiao Mei crawled back to her side and nuzzled up under her chin.  She thought about their home village, how far from there they must be, despite being in Xing at long last.  Binyi was much further north than where they were now, closer to Drachma than Amestris, really.  But even though they were nowhere near home, Xiao Mei was really grateful they weren’t going there.

Even if she was just a lowly pet, she knew how bad the living conditions were there.  The people were thin and bony, their clothing was tattered and sewn over and over again, their food didn’t always smell fresh and most of the villagers didn’t smell so good either.  Even some of the people in Mei’s house didn’t look or smell so good, and they were treated better than anyone in the village.

Most of the houses were held together with dung and prayers.  They didn’t own a single cart.  There was one ox that did all the plowing, two goats for milk, and a scant ten chickens for eggs.  The entire village was well equipped to handle one family, maybe two.  But there were ten families in Binyi, maybe less than that now.  The panda tried not to think about the poverty back home and concentrate on making sure her sweet master arrived safely at the Palace.

She didn’t understand the political workings of why Mei had to go there, only that it was important she get there.  She understood that if they made it there alive and Ling won the game he was playing, that the people of Binyi would be taken care of, and the panda wanted that more than anything.  Mei’s mother and grandmother had been very good to her, despite being a lowly pet, and she wanted the best for the people she loved.

She closed her black eyes at last.  Sleep found her as she dreamed of a happy and prosperous village in the north, one where she and Mei could have a feast for everyone there, make sure they had strong houses and new clothes…  Yes, Xiao Mei would do whatever she could to help get Ling home, and maybe do some convincing to Mei if she ever doubted him or his intentions.

* * *

‘Bear’ had learned quite a bit about Hong in the short time he’d been living as a dead man.  Before returning to the palace, ‘Bear’ had thought to stop and eat after the battle with the Yao prince, and he scrawled a note to Hong in the rabbit’s blood, even going so far to make it appear as if he’d struggled to write it out.  He smeared the dead rabbit all over the saddle and reins of his horse, then tucked the note under the bridle (with smeared bloody fingers) and slapped the beast’s rump to send him on to the royal Hong house.

The note had said just what Ling had told him- ‘The Yao prince appears to have given up the game, has married his bodyguard, and taken the Chang princess under his care, probably until he safely escorts her to the Peony Palace to be presented for suitors.’  It went on to explain that the rest of his team had been quashed in battle.  ‘No item among them was guarded any differently than the rest, however all of us have sustained fatal injuries.  Look along the Nuaping Road near the forest edge for my comrades. I thought I could make it back, but I’m thinking I can’t now.  It has been an honor-’

Since his ‘death’, there was a brief effort made to recover his body but otherwise no one seemed to be surprised at the lack of a corpse.  In fact, he’d overheard his own bunk mate suppose he’d hid his body from the prince in case he was planning to return and kill him personally. 

Judging from what he’d overheard in the trees, Hong would have executed him upon arrival anyway.  The little shit was going to make sure no one ever knew he had risked his life to see what that prince was up to.  It didn’t matter now, it seemed his note had been received by the most gabby of the laundry girls.  It was all over the royal grounds before the note even reached Hong’s hands.  And that news had spread some to the Hong village, and out from there as travelling merchants left town, and there in the southwest region was a great buzzing about the prince who turned it all down for love, and the paranoid favorite who’d do anything to make sure no one got a sip of his stew.

And now that ‘Bear’ was technically dead and didn’t have a whole lot to do, he started keeping a close eye of everything that happened at Hong’s house.  He’d found out lots of little things about the man that might not mean anything now, but could mean something later.  For example, he discovered Hong ate with his right hand, but wrote with his left; he used the latrine standing up- for both functions; a male servant was not allowed to make a single mistake on penalty of severe injury and sometimes death, but female servants could be twice as clumsy and be rewarded with the boy’s smile.  He had his father’s lust for women and would sleep with sometimes three women at a time- but he refused to be with a woman alone while fully clothed.  He had a male lover as well, and he was the fattest, ugliest man working for him, and Hong submitted blissfully to the man’s whims.

This was probably what confounded the former assassin the most.  Hong’s cruelty was known far and wide, particularly with men.  When ‘Bear’ witnessed the boy getting down on all fours and presenting his ass like a cat in heat to that boar of a stable hand to plunder, and then to hear the whimpered pleas that fell from that spoiled mouth…  ‘Bear’ knew then he had something that could be used against him, should it ever come time to sell it to the highest bidder.

Tonight, ‘Bear’ was cloaked and reigning in his _ki_ while overlooking the bath house.  Hong’s attendants were two women whom he’d convinced to join him in the bath.  For someone who was regarded as an omen from the gods, he had not been blessed below the belt.  His length was not very lengthy, his balls were very lopsided looking in ‘Bear’s’ opinion, and he had hips that made him think of that beautiful brown skinned woman in the south, along the beaches of the Nagashingu Sea…  A son who is built like a daughter; a man who despises men, but lies with one nearly once a week; a boy who’d never put anything he’d learned from his tutors into practice as a man…

‘Bear’ discretely lit a cigarette, his very last one (unless he happened to loot some off a body).  _‘Why is your father so desperate to put you on the throne?’_ he wondered to himself.  _‘What secrets does the Emperor hold about you, Hong Chen?’_

These questions would keep him alert as he watched the house, waiting for Hong to fall asleep so he could take his own rest, preferably not in the tree tops.

* * *

After two solid days of walking in the rain and camping outside in small lean-tos and caves, Ling began to recognize the scenery.  He beamed as he saw Pin-Xia come into view, and he burst into a run, ignoring the shooting pains in his shins.  He passed the water well where Fu had him pull Lan Fan up and down in the bucket to help train his arms.  He passed the stables where he learned the hard way why you don’t stand behind a horse and pull its tail.  He passed the homes of people he knew, people he loved and cared about…  And there at the end of the dirt path was a home he knew like the back of his hand.

It wasn’t anything fancy, really.  It was, however, bigger than any other house in the village.  It had three floors, was as wide as the stable and as deep as two of the other houses side by side.  His entrance had caused a stir and people were looking at him now, but he didn’t care.  He felt tears running down his face, rolling down over a smile so wide it hurt.  Ling threw his head back and roared, **“MA-MA!  I’M HOME!”**

He could hear the footsteps of several people pounding to the front door, and he heard as the inner doors were thrown open.  Then all at once, four people stood in the doorway- his grandmother, his mother’s husband and their son, and the woman he’d cried out to, Rui.  She stood about four and a half feet tall, had bound feet with tiny shoes to match her tiny frame, a streak of silver that ran from the middle of the part in her hair and up into a woven bun at the back of her head, her eyes little more than two thin lines underneath her groomed brows.  She gazed in awe for a moment, then hurried down the few steps to gather her royal son to her chest.

Ling fell apart.  He sobbed and cried on his tiny mother’s shoulder, ruining the outermost of her clothing with tears and snot.  He apologized and she shushed his babbling.

“I’ve got plenty more clothing, Ah-Ling.  Don’t worry about such a thing as soiled linen.”  His grandmother moved to greet him next, a stocky woman only a little shorter than Ling who looked ready to beat a grown man to death if need be.  She wrapped her arms around both her daughter and her grandson as they both shared tears of joy.

“Ma-ma, I have so much to tell you,” Ling managed to spit out between sobs.  “I don’t even know where to begin!”

His mother wiped her eyes on her sleeve and said, “Why don’t you start by telling me who that is with Lan Fan?”

Ling turned to find Lan Fan and Mei walking briskly toward them, tears in his bodyguards eyes at also being home.  He turned back to his mother and answered, “That’s Chang Mei, the last princess.”

“A Chang!  In _our_ village!?” his stepfather huffed.  With a wave of his hand, four Fu clan warriors had the girls surrounded. 

Ling cried out for them to back off and they stepped back three paces each.  Lan Fan had crouched down to defend Mei, who was ready to fight as well, and Ling ran to them, barking out orders for everyone to immediately stand down.

“She is my guest here, and you will treat her kindly!”  The warriors relaxed their battle poses and moved even further away.  Ling then turned to his stepfather, a coward who hid behind royal guards simply because he could.  “You may have been lord of this village in my absence, but I have returned,” Ling growled.  “These are _my_ guards and this is _my_ house, appointed to me by _my father_.  If you don’t like having a Chang as a guest in Pin-Xia, then _you_ can leave.”

“Loka, please,” his mother pleaded.  “If Ling trusts her, then you can, too.”

“Ba-ba,” Ling’s half-brother said.  “It’s been such a long time since we’ve seen Ko-ko, can we please not fight as soon as he gets back?”  He looked at Ling with kind eyes and Ling acknowledged him with a friendly nod.

Ling’s grandmother, Xi-Fei, pushed Ling and Loka apart, walking right up to Lan Fan and giving her a hug.  She then bent over and offered Mei a hug as well and declared, “Any guest of my royal grandson is a guest to us all!”

The villagers seemed to respect her answer and offered their welcomes from their doorsteps.  She led the two girls back to the house and asked a maid to please bring some tea and sweet dumplings to the sitting room, leaving the rest of the family in the street in front of the huge house.

“At least Phuo-phuo hasn’t lost her mind…” Ling said as he pushed past his stepfather and went into the house he was born in nearly sixteen years ago.

* * *

The biggest house Mei had been to was Dr. Knox’s, but that was tiny compared to Ling’s house.  There was a formal entry way, a large sitting room that was across the hall from a large dining room, and an intricately carved staircase between the two rooms with passages on either side to take you to the kitchen (or kitchens) she supposed.  It was ridiculously clean for a Xingese house, or at least she’d never been in a house that was this spotless before.  Even her own house, the biggest in her village, had a leaky roof and cobwebs in the corners.

A pretty girl servant brought a platter of dumplings rolled in raw sugar and another brought pots of tea and cups (Mei was relieved to see one was cracked a little at the top and that not every cup was pristine).

“Thank you, girls,” Ling’s grandmother said warmly.  She poured the tea herself, as a gesture of welcome to both of them.  “Lan Fan, you’ve grown lovelier since the last time I saw you.  So tall and lithe now!”

“Thank you, Phuo-phuo,” she said as she blew across the scalding tea.

“Where is your grandfather, dear?”

Mei looked at Lan Fan with sad eyes and watched as she looked down into her tea cup.  “He did not survive our stay in Amestris.”

Ling’s grandmother whispered a prayer and moved to gather Lan Fan into her arms.  Lan Fan sagged into her embrace and tears rolled down her cheeks.  “I know you will wait to see what Ah-Ling reveals to us, but know that I am truly sorry for your loss.  Old Fu was one of our greatest warriors, and I have no doubt his death was for a worthy cause.”

“I have his ashes,” Lan Fan sniffled.

“Then we’ll have a proper burial for him once things have settled down a little.  He will be treated with honor and respect, I assure you.”  The old woman cradled Lan Fan close to her, as if she were one of her own children, and Mei marveled at that.

In Binyi, her mother and grandmother were the only ones who ever offered her any comfort.  The others saw her as a goddess of sorts because of her royal lineage.  Even though she tried to share as much of her supplies and food with them as she could, not one of them would have dried her tears if she cried, or soothe her fears if she screamed.  Lan Fan wasn’t even a part of the Yao clan, and here the matriarch of the Yao family was comforting a member of the Fu clan.  Mei had a lot to learn about people, it seemed.

“You’re an awfully long way from home, Princess.  How did you meet my Ah-Ling?” she asked gently as she held Lan Fan.

Mei replied, “We met in Amestris.  It seems we both had the same idea- to look for the secret of immortality there.”  She reached down beside her and scratched Xiao Mei behind her ears as she sat munching on some of the bamboo leaves she’d stashed away.  “As Lan Fan said, I’m not sure how much Ling wants to share, but going to Amestris was the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.  I know you all have seen some horrifying things, that much is written on your faces.  But I’m glad you were able to find good in your journey as well.”  She looked up when Ling entered the room.  “Ah-Ling!  Come and join us, we’re just chatting and getting acquainted.”

Ling pressed a kiss to the top of his grandmother’s head and squeezed Lan Fan’s flesh shoulder.  “What have they told you?” he asked.

“They won’t say much, only that old Fu didn’t make it back with you.”

Ling sighed as his mother and the rest of the family entered.  “I have an incredible secret that I must keep from even my loved ones,” he said as Xi-Fei poured him tea, but let her daughter pour tea for her husband and second son.  “When it’s time to reveal the truth, I’ll tell you everything, I swear it.”

“Why does it have to be kept from even us?” his little brother asked.

“Because there are ears everywhere, and if the information falls into the wrong hands, things will not end well for any of us.”  He looked around the room.  “Believe me, there is nothing more I’d like to do than shout it from the rooftop-” he said with smiling eyes that flashed with excitement for just a moment.  “But I would be putting this whole village at risk if I did that.  And I won’t do that to my family and the people who I grew up with.”

“What can you tell us, then?” his mother asked.

He smiled broadly, “I can tell you that Lan Fan and I were married in Amestris.”

His stepfather choked on his tea and his grandmother’s face lit up like the moon.

“Your father will be outraged that you didn’t marry a noble!” his stepfather raged.  “He’ll cut our food allowances and sever what little power we have from our house-”

“You worry too much about things that don’t concern you, Loka.  Do I have to remind you, yet again, that you are enjoying the comforts provided to my mother and I?”  He looked over the family gathered around him, and for the first time in a long while, Mei could feel his _ki_ becoming irritated and angry.

Ling took a deep breath, calmed himself, and continued, “I realize when I left here I was an impetuous and childish brat.  But my experiences in Amestris…  The people I met and fought with, the things I did over there…  I am not the same person I was when I left.  I’m more level headed and think things through from beginning to end now.  I left a boy and have returned a man.  And my decision to make Lan Fan my wife had nothing to do with whether or not I would lose my royal privileges or any political power of this region.”  He looked at Lan Fan, still bound in his grandmother’s arms.  “It had to do with the realization that life is much too short to waste something so beautiful as real love simply because she is of a different rank and class than I.  If she were nothing more than a farmer’s daughter, I would still love her and still give it all up to make her my bride, even if I had to humble myself and learn to hoe a garden with my bare hands.  She means too much to me to pretend to love a noble woman.”

Mei could feel how strongly their _ki_ was filling the room, and she wondered if anyone else could sense their energies the way she could.   Whatever story Ling decided to tell his family about their false marriage, there was no doubt that they truly did have deep feelings for each other.  Mei smiled at the peacefulness emanating from their _ki_ combining.

“I’m so happy for both of you,” Xi-Fei declared.  “Lan Fan does not bring any dishonor to this family at all, in my opinion,” she added as she slid her irritated eyes toward Loka.

“Of what little I can share with you, I can tell you that Lan Fan, Mei and I will only be staying a short while.  We’re escorting Mei to the Palace so she can be presented for suitors.  After that, I can reveal my most precious secret.  But while we are here, Mei is to be treated as one of our own.  You have no idea the level of heroism she displayed in Amestris or how many lives she single handedly saved.”

Mei felt her face flush with embarrassment, and she thanked her Ko-ko for his kind words.

“No need for thanks, Mei.  It’s true.  You saved Lieu-“ he stopped himself.  “You saved a lot of people from great evil.  You played a very large part in our story over there, and I know an Amestrian guy who will stand up and agree with everything I’ve said about you.  That’s if he’s able to stand on his own now.”

Mei smiled and nodded while Xiao Mei clasped her hands over her heart and bounced up and down with dreamy eyes.  Ling and Lan Fan chuckled at her, and Mei patted her on the head.  “Yes, you’re right.”

“Also there’s the matter of Fu’s funeral celebration.  I want a feast in his honor and three days of proper mourning, with the mourning beginning right away.”  He closed his eyes and bowed his head.  “His sacrifice was not in vain and I will not let his memory go without due respects.”

“Of course.  We will prepare everything right away,” Ling’s mother agreed.  “We will find mourning clothes for our new daughter and our royal guest.”

“I have clothes at my house that might fit Mei,” Lan Fan said quietly as she unwrapped herself from Xi-Fei’s arms.  “If you don’t mind going with me Mei, we could go see if they fit.”

“I’d like that,” Mei smiled, and the two of them, as well as Ling, rose to their feet.

“I’d like to tell them myself what happened,” Ling said.  “He was my official retainer and it’s my duty to do it.”  Xi-Fei and Ling’s mother nodded, and the three of them left for the Fu clan compound.

* * *

The pathway to the Fu compound (for it really wasn’t a village…) was ‘guarded’ by the royal home.  It was symbolic of their desire to remain aligned with, but separate from, the Yao clan.  One could immediately see the difference in the two sections of Pin-Xia: the Yao side had manicured bushes and a neat, organized street with quaint houses and a little tavern which also served as a general store and mail center while the Fu side was more rustic in appearance and much less modern.  It was set up more like a military camp than a village.  There was a large dojo in the middle that had served both Yao and Fu families for generations, barracks for warriors in training, small huts for families with elderly relatives or young children, vast fields of wheat and different orchards of fruit.  The two families worked together now, but many years before, they were at odds over the land where their now shared crops were grown.

At one time, the Yao clan was very prosperous.  They had the very best of clothing, food,  housing, and luxuries that many other clans didn’t have, like a heated indoor water pump in the royal house and the public bath house.  The Fu clan was routinely one of the poorest clans at that time, and when threatened with having their lands annexed and divided among the neighboring clans, they withdrew their status as a royally recognized family and pledged themselves to the Yao clan as bodyguards and protectors of the royal child in exchange for keeping their lands and autonomy.  The Yaos accepted, the land for the most part was retained by the Fus, and they had been very happy and friendly families ever since, taking care of each other, even as the Yao family’s worth plummeted.

Lan Fan had not been along the meticulously tiled pathway in quite a long time.  She pointed at the path under their feet, speaking to Mei.  “When Ling and I were training, part of our exercises was to replace the tiles in a ten foot section, by hand, and be able to recall the sequence they were placed in.”

“Why?” the girl asked looking down at the mosaic pieces spread before them.

“To sharpen our mental focus.  It was an exercise to retain as much information about any given situation as possible,” she answered.  “Everything in the village has a purpose for martial arts training.  Hauling water was always a physical exercise, working the fields as well.”

Ling nudged Mei and grinned.  “It didn’t help that we’d been caught stealing plums out of the store house.  I think it was more of a punishment than a training exercise.”

Lan Fan couldn’t help a smile at that as well.  She remembered the day they decided to break into the food stores.  It had been miserably hot and those plums looked so cool and juicy… and her father had been beyond furious. 

“Maybe you’re right about that,” she conceded.  “But in either case, others have had to do it as well, and that was their teacher’s reason for it.” 

“How long did it take you to be able to get it right?”

“Almost five months,” Ling answered.  “It wasn’t until Old Man Fu taught us how to do it that we finally got it right.  Let’s see… Potato, carrot, bean, bean…”

“What is hidden may be seen!” Lan Fan recited.  She leaned down and pointed to the individual stones, showing Mei that it was the names of the colors they were making a rhyme of.  She began with a dark grey stone and recited,  “Storm, banana, bean and clay, we live to train another day!”  She and Ling pointed out their section of tile and recited as much of their rhymes as they could remember.  At the end of it, Lan Fan felt proud of herself for having remembered so much of it, and was happy to see Mei enjoying herself and learning something new along the way. 

By now, they could see the dojo, and just beyond that the barracks and homes of the Fu clan.  Lan Fan was looking forward to seeing her Ma-ma and Ba-ba again.  She wondered how much her home had changed, if her things were still stored away in the trunk the Yao clan had gifted her with when she was pledged to Ling as his bodyguard, and if any of her mourning clothes would fit Mei (Mei was so small for her age…).

She was hoping to make a dramatic entrance as Ling had done, but before she could think about running to her house, her father caught sight of them as they passed the dojo, and he cried out, “Lan-Fan!” and ran immediately to her, scooping her up in his large arms and hugging her tightly to his thick chest.

Lan Fan couldn’t help it; she burst into tears at the feel of Ba-ba’s arms around her and the familiar smell of his duanqua shirt.  Then came the sound of his worried voice-

“Ah-Fan…  Your arm…”

She cried harder as he gingerly picked up the metal prosthetic from his shoulder and gazed down at her steel fingers.  She heard Ling telling him that she’d made a rash decision, but that she had done the unthinkable in order to save their lives.  Her father held her tighter as his own sobs couldn’t be contained any longer.  Tears ran down his scarred face and hid in his beard as he sank to his knees and whispered, “My little girl was so brave, my little girl was _so very_ brave…”

Others had gathered around them, someone shouting to go and fetch Ruya, her mother.  She felt the worried _ki_ of her clansmen surrounding her and she tried to be sure her own energy was calm and happy despite her never-ending tears.  When her Ma-ma arrived, the crowd parted and the small family wept together in front of the dojo where she took an oath to give her life in place of the royal Yao child’s if necessary.

At long last, they seemed to dry their eyes and get to their feet.  Ling spoke to everyone gathered around them, “Lan Fan gave her arm in order to save both our lives.  I would not have ever asked her to do so, but she knew instinctually what to do because of your family’s great training.  We would have died that day if she had not made that sacrifice for me.  I am eternally grateful to her and to you.”  He bowed to them, though he certainly didn’t have to, and the gesture wasn’t lost on any of the warriors before him.

“Grandfather-“ she began, but Ling touched her arm before she could say any more.

“Old Man Fu did not return with us.  He went even further, and gave his life so that many more than I could live.  I’m sorry I couldn’t bring them both home to you.”

Lan Fan couldn’t stand the stifling silence around them, and she said, “You have no idea the level of heroism Grandfather displayed.  He died a truly honorable death, and I am proud to have been by his side as he took his last breath… along with my husband.”  Her eyes found Ling’s and he gave her a gentle smile and a single nod.

“Husband?” Ba-ba asked as he looked at Ling.

At first, Lan Fan was worried that he would be livid.  After all, it was her and Grandfather’s duty to _protect_ Ling.  She was absolutely only to care for him as someone under her care; to care for him only as an assassin and guard.  After all, she’d bit back her feelings for so long because of those very reasons.  But she had let her walls down, had let him in and found something so beautiful between them.  It was everything she’d hoped for and more.  She loved him more than anyone else she’d ever met, and knew she could never go back to being merely a bodyguard for him.

Ling approached her father, cautiously, and kneeled before him.  “You and Fu are as dear to me as my own family.  You raised me as much as my mother did, and I hope I’ve grown to be a good man from your guidance.  Believe me when I say I have loved your daughter in secret for many years, and that I did not want to disrespect you or her in any way by revealing how I felt to her.”  He gave a frightened little laugh, “I guess you’re wondering why I took her for my bride at all, and why I didn’t formally ask you if I could have your permission.”  He looked up at his ‘father-in-law’ and spoke sincerely, “I have a tremendous secret I must keep for a little while longer.  When I am able to reveal it, I will tell you, and my own family, everything.  I’ll tell you every word about our journey to and within Amestris, why I couldn’t let another moment go without making Lan Fan mine, why I can’t share these secrets with you now.  All I ask, is do not be upset with Lan Fan.”

Her father stood up straight and sighed.  He laid his hand on Ling’s shoulder and squeezed it.  “Get up, Ling-chan.  You’ve no reason to kneel before me, and I can’t begrudge Lan Fan if this is what she truly wants.  I know she would have overturned your decision if she didn’t want to marry you as well.”

When Ling stood, Lan Fan watched her father embrace him as if he were family all along, and she began to cry again, but this time, Ling’s arms gathered her up.  He whispered to her that everything was going to be okay, and that they finally had everyone’s blessings.  He kissed her forehead and cradled her to his shoulder as he went on to tell them that they had Fu’s ashes with them and there would be a proper burial and funeral feast in his honor.

“I assume you’ve given your right to the throne away?” her father asked.

Ling nodded, lying through his _ki_ as perfectly as he’d been doing all along.  “Yes, Chao-sama.  I have no hope of ever finding the secret to immortality.  I’d rather have a house full of happy children and a beautiful wife.”

“Won’t your Celestial father be upset that you’ve chosen to marry a commoner rather than  a noble?” her Ma-ma asked.

“I don’t give a damn what he thinks.  What love has he ever shown me?  What interest has he ever taken in my life?  Or my Mei-mei’s life?” he asked as he gestured to Chang Mei.  “And before anyone gets any ideas, she is my guest, as she has given up the quest for the throne as well.”

Ba-ba nodded at Mei, then spoke sternly, “Then it’s settled.  We’ll have a funeral for my wife’s father with three days of mourning, and then we will have a wedding feast immediately afterward, just for the Yao and Fu families.  We’ll prepare the dojo tonight, and you bring his ashes at dawn.”

“As you wish, Chao-sama,” Ling said, bowing his head.

“Ling… you can call me Ba-ba if you want.”  Then he turned, put his arm around Lan Fan and began walking toward their home.  “It saddens me that my daughter can’t stay in our home anymore, seeing how she’s now someone’s honored wife…  But know that you are both always welcome here, for any reason at all.”

“Ba-ba, it would be no insult to me at all to stay a night with you, if you’ll have us.”  Ling smiled.  “I’m afraid my mother will have a fit though if we don’t spend our first night home with her.”

Chao grinned.  “Well, if Loka’s nonsense gets to be too much, there’ll be a bed ready for you.”

Ling laughed loudly at that, agreeing that, indeed, his stepfather was already driving him crazy.  “We should eat,” he declared.  “A homecoming feast for both of our families.  That is if Loka hasn’t eaten all the stored meat himself!”

The people around them laughed and for the first time in a long time, Lan Fan felt back to normal.  The smiling faces of her clansmen, her childhood friends (some of whom were pregnant with second children), the familiar surroundings of their compound and training grounds…  She smiled wider, despite the ache in her cheeks.  It was so good to be home.

* * *

“They have returned home,” came a voice from the shadows.

Chen nodded.  “And?”

“My operatives could not get close enough to find out more, my Lord.  The Fu clansmen are highly trained assassins, despite their lack of royal funding and state of the art training facilities,” ‘Mouse’ sighed.  “They knew immediately whenever we breached their perimeter.  We will have to wait until they decide to leave to find out more.”

“I want your eyes in the trees.  Seeing is half as good as hearing and may give us some insight into what we should expect from my Thi-thi.”  He paced the room a little, then took a long drink from his sake goblet.  “And you’re certain there was no object they guarded over anything else?”

‘Mouse’ could not be seen, but Chen could practically hear the smile in the man’s voice.  “They do not have the secret of immortality, I assure you, my Lord.  We believe they may have something that belonged to the girl’s grandfather, but they’ve made no move to protect anything other than their own lives.  It really appears as if they were trying to get home.”

 

Chen twirled the facts around in his mind.  Something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  It was the princess that was throwing him off.  If they were all simply going home, why didn’t she go to her village in the north?  Why drag her with them all the way east?

“Any indication as to what they’re doing with the Chang princess?”  He knew the answer, but he wanted to know if they’d learned anything new.

“There is a bit of information about that,” ‘Mouse’ responded.  “We intercepted a telegraph from the Yao son to an Amestrian named Alphonse Elric, as well as his response.  Apparently the Chang princess is romantically linked to the Amestrian.”

Chen’s eyes lit up.  “How scandalous,” he gasped.

“However, the Yao son maintains he is escorting Chang to the Palace to present her for suitors.  We’re not sure if he plans on suggesting the Amestrian as a suitor or not.  And we’re not sure what bearing this would have on you or your power at this time.”

Chen stepped out on his balcony, and he heard a shuffling as ‘Mouse’ moved from one spot to another behind him.  An Amestrian wanting a Xingese princess’ hand in marriage… A Xingese princess who was travelling with a suspicious Xingese prince and his so-called ‘wife’…  Something was not at all right here.

“What did the telegram say?” he asked as he watched the servant girls doing the laundry below.

“It was a birthday wish to the Chang princess, my Lord.  She’s twelve years old and apparently a woman now, as she’s ready for suitors.”

Nodding, Chen flipped his braided tail over his shoulder and waved ‘Mouse’ away.  “Keep your ears on the wires and your eyes in the trees.  I want to know immediately if you find out anything at all about this Amestrian and certainly when they begin traveling again.”

“As you wish, my Lord,” came the reply, and the voice was heard no more.

The Hong heir sighed.  These were disturbing developments in an already alarming situation for him.  Perhaps he should take some spiritual guidance from the high priestess at the Golden Temple…  Maybe she could divine some kind of clues from their mysterious arrival.

He thought about what to do as he drew up a stool, parted his robes and took himself in hand, watching as the girls frolicked in the cool waters naked and washed the royal linens that he and his stable hand soiled the night before.  When he was finished, he felt better about the whole situation, and decided a trip to the Temple was definitely a good idea.  It was only a few hours away on horseback.  He decided a good night’s rest and a filling breakfast would get him started off with a clear mind.  He made a short list of things he wanted to ask about, rolled it up tightly and slipped it into his innermost robe, and went to the kitchens to find a morsel to eat or a pretty servant girl… or maybe both.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

The room was filled with luxuriant bolts of silk fabric, carved ivory toggles with burnished brass and silver accents, and a chest full of exquisite gold jewelry.  The fabric was spilled like rainbow pools in chairs and on tables and stands.  There were lots of red and gold patterns- colors of good luck and prosperity.  There were also some deep greens (a sign of wisdom) and some royal blue shades (the color of the Hong house).  When the servant girl came to delivery fresh tea to the Emperor, Prince Hong and the royal tailoring staff, her eyes were wide with awe as she quickly looked around the room and left.

“Father,” Chen said with a wide smile as he held a black fabric with red and gold dragons up to his arm, “I think I’ll take this for my outer robe.  And I’d like a large blue dragon embroidered on the back, showing how the Hong family triumphed over your other sons and daughters.”

Emperor Wu nodded as the tailor’s assistant wrote the order down.  “And your under robes?  You’ll need two more silk ones and a linen one.”

Chen ogled himself in the large mirror, then glanced at the bolts around the room. “The gold with the red luck symbols, the solid blue silk, and a black linen one.”  He tossed the swath he was holding to his arm into the floor and shoved a different stack of silk out of his way as he plopped down on a cushioned stool.  “What about my shoes?”

“We’ll measure for shoes in just a moment, Young Lord!” the tailor said cheerfully.  “We must first get His Celestial Highness’ measurements!”  The fat old man was sweating hard, no doubt nervous as a rabbit before a hungry lion. 

Wu sighed to himself.  His favorite son was a monster, and people were clearly frightened of him.  This would not do if Chen was going to be a good Emperor.

“Fine,” Chen sighed as obnoxiously as possible.  He ate some of the plums brought in on a platter, and tossed the pits right into the middle of a shining white silk.  This was insanity, Wu had to say something to him…

“Chen, you are not a child,” he scolded.  “Go and properly discard the pit and stop making a mess.”

The look his son gave him both angered and chilled him.  It was a look that spoke of death and pain- something to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies.  He could feel his _ki_ growing irritated and watched as he got up and retrieved the large seed.  Chen placed the pit in the small bowl next to the plums and sat once more.

“Forgive me, my Lord,” Chen said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  Wu mentally dared the boy to say more.  He was not above sending a nineteen year old boy to be whipped.

The tailor’s assistant, Gu, gathered up the soiled cloth and trimmed it off, then gathered the fabrics Chen had chosen and put them neatly together on the opposite side of the room.  Wu admired the young man’s intuitiveness and made a note to reward him later for not making a difficult situation worse.

“Ah, if you’ll please stand, Your Highness?  I will take the measurements as quickly as possible so as not to inconvenience you any further today!”

“Not at all, Hachi,” he said, standing with his arms out.  “I won’t be needing new ku, the last pair you made me are so comfortable!” the Emperor raved.

“You’re much too kind, Your Celestial Highness!” Hachi bowed.  He called out measurements to his assistant and they were quickly finished.  “May I take an outline of your foot, my Lord?”

“Yes, and black shoes for both of us, Hachi.”  He placed his bare foot upon a piece of parchment as the assistant traced his outline.  He placed a special ruler on top of his foot to measure the height, and the two of them were finally finished.

“I was thinking gold shoes,” Chen groaned.  “They’ll match both of our robes so well.”

Hachi looked at the Emperor, questioning with his eyes what he should do.  Wu smiled at his tailor.  “Black for both of us.  It’s traditional and we’ll be able to wear them again in the future.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Hachi bowed as he readied himself to take Chen’s measurements. 

Wu noticed that the old man’s hands were beginning to tremble lightly, and the sweat at his temples was shining brightly in the sunny room they were in.  He watched Chen with great interest as Hachi seemed to reluctantly make his way toward the crown prince.

“M-may I take your measurements, Young Lord?”

Chen sighed loudly, as only an annoyed teenager could, and stood up.  “Make it quick, I’ve got other things to do besides play dress up with you old farts.”  He stood lazily with his hand on his hip and his head cocked to one side.

“Master Hong, I can take the measurements much faster and more accurately if-if you stand up straighter.  Please?  Could you stand as your father did when I took his?”

“Do it correctly or you can wear what you have on,” the Emperor warned.  “I don’t have to give you new clothing in order to proclaim you my heir.”

Chen’s eyes narrowed at his father and he slowly stuck his arms out and corrected his posture.  Hachi was clamoring over himself, thanking him profusely for cooperating and taking the measurements as fast as he could, wanting to get away from the brat.  At last, Hachi stepped away and Chen sighed.

“Are we done now?”

“We only have to trace your royal foot, my Lord.  Then we shall be finished.”  Gu approached and Chen pursed his lips in deep thought.

“No.  I want the great and mighty tailor Hachi to measure my foot.”  He stuck his foot out on to the parchment and waited.  “Well?  You _will_ do it, won’t you?”

Wu crossed his arms into his sleeves and raised an eyebrow at his son.  His son only smiled wickedly in return and the Emperor watched as old fat Hachi labored to his knees to trace Chen’s foot.  He deliberately did not get close enough for the ink brush to even touch Chen’s skin, tracing about a quarter inch away from his body.  He was nearly all the way around when a bead of sweat fell from his brow, right onto Chen’s golden skin.

“Gods!  How _disgusting_!” Chen screeched, jerking his foot out of the way and smearing ink over the paper and the sole of his foot, and as Chen backed away, he left black half-footprints on the fine rug under him.  “Look at the mess you’ve made, you useless pig!”

Hachi was sobbing, and Wu watched as he laid his forehead on the floor and begged for forgiveness.  Chen jerked his head up from the floor by grabbing the thin, long tail that ran down Hachi’s back.  As soon as the prince had him sitting up and facing him, he punched him in the face hard enough to send sweat, tears and blood flying across the room.  The Emperor called for his guards as Chen knocked the old man to his back and sat on his chest.  The Prince punched him in the face over and over, until Wu’s guards yanked him off and restrained him.

Wu stormed over to his son and slapped him as hard as he could, twice.  He roared, “Take him to my chambers and tie him to a chair!”  The soldiers took him immediately away, Chen yelling and shouting the whole way there. 

Wu knelt by his old friend, bleeding and crying and nose broken in at least two places.  Gu was crying also and he cradled his mentor to him as the guards called for a physician.  “I am sorry, friend.  I had no idea-”

“No idea?” his apprentice sniffled.  “That demon has all of us afraid for our lives!  He cut a servant boy’s feet off and made him eat his own vomit!  He broke another man’s fingers because he’d sneezed and played a sour note on the biwa!   Now he has broken the royal tailor’s nose because a single drop of sweat landed on him!  And this is the son you want to put on the throne after you pass on?”  He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, refusing to listen to Hachi’s request to quiet down.  “I would rather you execute me yourself, right here and now, than live a single day with that lunatic as Emperor!”

Wu stroked his mustache.  The young man had committed treason by speaking out, but there was no doubt he spoke what every Xingese person must be thinking after hearing the rumors of Chen’s cruelty.  The Emperor was discovering for himself that these ‘rumors’ had more truth to them than he’d previously thought, and now he had quite a dilemma on his hands.

“Your life is spared, only because I agree with you, Gu.  I was under the impression they were just rumors, but I see for myself they are not.”  Just then, one of the palace’s healers came rushing in.  “Clean him up and take him to the infirmary.  Do whatever you need to so he isn’t in any pain and able to go home.”

“My Lord,” Hachi sobbed, “I’m so sorry for offending your son!”

“Don’t worry about that, you were not in the wrong here,” Wu assured him.  “I will handle Chen.  And don’t worry about making his robes either.  It will be his punishment, to have to wear something he already has.”

Hachi thanked his Emperor over and over as he was carried out of the room, as did Gu, and then Wu looked around the room.  What was organized chaos was now just a room in shambles.  Blood spatters on the furniture, silk and floor, inky half-prints on one of his favorite rugs, stacks of silk shoved haphazardly as if a child had run through the middle of the room without supervision…

He huffed and exited the room, striding with a purpose toward his royal bedchamber.  He wasn’t sure exactly how to rein in a difficult child, as he’d never been expected to actually parent any of his children.  But one thing Wu was certain of: Chen was hated by the average Xingese citizen.  He may have won favor with the serving girls, but that was only because he treated them like queens.  However, the mothers, sisters, daughters and wives of the men he’d maimed and even killed were not fans of him, certainly.  And eventually, he was sure that even a woman would be on his chopping block,  Maybe not a servant girl, but maybe a peasant woman, or an old grandmother, or worse- one of the priestesses.  It was known he had no real love for them, despite being proclaimed by all of them as an omen from the god of gods himself.  Eventually, he was sure to do something to a female, and after that no one would be safe.

It was past time to nip this in the bud.

* * *

Word of her grandfather’s death had spread quickly through the Fu clan compound.  Everyone had already offered their condolences and prayers, and black ribbons had been tied on the dojo posts and flowers were laid in a neat and growing pile in front of Lan Fan’s home.  The small house she’d been born in was filled with the smell of her mother’s cooking- fish stew with okra and spicy peppers- and Lan Fan was busying herself with the weaving of a garland from some of the flowers brought to honor her Ye-ye’s memory.

Ling had taken Mei to introduce to her to Lan Fan’s uncle, Nui.  He was head of their spy unit, a team that specialized in masking _ki_ and harnessing the power of alkahestry to open people’s minds.  Ling was serious about keeping Mei as one of his personal spies, and he knew the best trainer for her was the man who had trained Lan Fan herself.  While she wasn’t talented with alkahestry at all, she was brilliant in masking her _ki_ , and had no doubt that with a little guidance, Mei could be just as good at it, if not better because of her added knowledge of alkahestry.

However, as she sat braiding stems in the corner of the room, out of her mother’s way, a matter of another kind was on her mind.  Very soon, she and Ling would have the privacy and timing with nature to be able to consummate their pretend marriage.  And while she knew more about the act of love than she did before they crossed the desert, Lan Fan still wanted- _needed_ \- to know more.  With a thick swallow, she opened her mouth.

“Ma-ma…  I’ve not been married very long,” she began, the weaving helping her to keep from fidgeting nervously.  “I’m not sure I’m being a very good wife.”

Her mother didn’t flinch and continued molding rice balls with her hands.  “Well, I know you can cook and clean, though I can’t imagine you’ve had much use for those skills lately.  What makes you think you’re not being a good wife?”

Lan Fan squirmed a bit.  This was such an awkward subject to talk about with her mother!  Especially when she’d been so reserved with even discussing the onset of her moon blood.  “I-I guess, what I mean is…”  She took a deep breath as her face heated, and her mother finally faced her as she blurted out, “Ling does all the work and I don’t know the first thing about how to- how to ‘take care’ of him!”  Her mother turned as beet red as Lan Fan felt, but she pressed on.  “Do I just let him do what he wants?   Do I… do I _touch_ him?  Is there anything I’m supposed to do to show my appreciation for the things he does to me?”

Ma-Ma did not face her daughter as she answered her.  “I do not wish to have this conversation with you, Ah-Fan.”

Lan Fan thought the matter was over, and she resigned herself to angrily jerking flowers from a pile and continuing to plait the stems into memorial garlands that would decorate Grandfather’s shrine.  But she looked up at her mother’s touch on her hand.

“No one told me what to expect, and I guess I thought I would let you figure it out for yourself as I had to.  Your Ba-ba and I were an arranged marriage, as you know.  And my own Ma-ma was not around for me to ask.”  She turned away for a moment, her face redder than ever.  “But I know how you feel.  I know how frustrated you are and frightened of displeasing your Lord and husband.  But I do not feel it would be proper for me to share the things your father likes.”

Lan fan nodded in agreement.  What would be an already awkward conversation would be made improper with sharing the details about her father’s preferences in bed.  “Yes, I wouldn’t want to know those things, Ma-ma.  Sorry to have asked.”

She shook her head, “Don’t be sorry, Ah-Fan.  I will simply have to find a way to answer you that won’t embarrass us both.”  Ma-ma tapped her chin in thought.  “How did old Hiuan put it… something about fluid?  Ah!” she said with a smile.  “She said be as the river, flow and ebb gently but steadily.”

Lan Fan gave her a confused look.  What did a river have to do with pleasing Ling?  “As the river?” she asked.

“Yes, when you…  If you’re on top of Prince Yao, you must rock your hips… uh, make your body like a wave, sort of.”  She paused, realizing that Lan Fan didn’t know at all what she was talking about.  “When you open your body and take him inside, you must move like a wave in the river.”  She looked around to be sure no one was nearby, then demonstrated, quickly.

Lan Fan’s face flushed to her ears.  “Like riding a horse then,” she mumbled.

“Yes, exactly!” Ma-ma breathed.  “Just more fluidly, not so jerky like a horse galloping.”

“I see,” Lan Fan said as she fidgeted with the flowers in her lap.  “Umm, what about- I mean…  Ling kisses me in strange places sometimes, am I supposed to do the same?” 

Her mother whimpered nervously, then simply nodded.  “Really it comes down to a lot of experimenting and practice, and listening to what you each enjoy.  As your bond strengthens, it will become easier for both of you, and nature’s instincts will guide you.  A little sake beforehand can help you to relax, and if you both share a little cannabis it will be even better.  The most important thing is to relax and enjoy the love between you two.”  Then she spoke sternly, “But if it’s ever painful, you should tell him, otherwise he can do damage to your body.  If he enters before you’ve had time to-“ she paused, her cheeks blazing once more, then she dropped her voice and continued in a whisper.  “If he enters before your body is _wet_ , as if a _river is flowing_ , it will be very painful.”

Lan Fan swallowed, then whispered in return, “He has no trouble with that, Ma-ma.”

“Well then,” she cleared her throat and stirred the stew kettle.  “Dinner’s ready, I’ll just go and find your father.” 

The woman got to her feet quickly and left out the door in a flash, and Lan Fan heaved a sigh of relief.  She sat the flowers aside and crawled on her hands and knees to get a drink of cool water from the bucket near the door.  Putting her face in her hand she groaned to herself.  It was a relief to have some of the mystery solved in her head, and a relief that the damn conversation was _over_.  Another few swallows of water and her father entered the house, Ling, Mei and Nui in tow.

“Smells great, Ruya,” her father said as he sniffed the air.  “I only hope our royal in-law finds the meal as wonderful as the rest of us.”

Ling rolled his eyes.  “Of course I will.  We were practically family before I went to Amestris, it’s just official now.”  He stuck his head over the stew pot and inhaled deeply, then smiled wide.  “Besides, I haven’t smelled Ruya-sama’s fish stew in a long time!  It’s my favorite way to eat the river fish!”

He flopped down next to Lan Fan and he took her hand, looking over at the garland she’d been working on.  “Wow, that looks amazing Lan-chan,” he said as he brushed her cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

She smiled into her lap shyly, saying, “Xie-xie, Ling.”

“I still can’t believe you two have united the Yao and Fu clans with this marriage,” Nui said as he settled himself next to Mei.  “Who knows, maybe the emperor after Chen could be from Pin-Xia.”

Lan Fan felt Ling squeeze her hand before giving her a little grin.  Oh, if only her dear uncle knew how close his statement was to the truth…

* * *

His long auburn braid shone in the rose hued rays of dawn, and his green eyes were sparking with irritation.  Huilang breathed deeply as she approached Hong Chen, having not seen him face to face like this since he was only three years old, when he’d been examined and ‘proclaimed’ to be an omen from the heavens.  He was handsome, tall, strong and broad shouldered, like his imperial father.  But he was sadistic and impulsive, and it was for those reasons he had been brought to the sanctuary outside the Golden Temple.

Wu had told her everything, had told her how he nearly killed the royal tailor over a single droplet of sweat, how he mercilessly beat an old, arthritic, fat man into a bloody mess and behaved as if he was still entitled to his expensive robes and shoes, that he could not- _would not-_ take the throne without them.  She watched as Wu’s personal bodyguards escorted the young man right up to the steps leading to the holy structure, and then he ascended the stairs on his own. 

This was _her_ son, born of her loins and handed over to a sobbing, ugly girl in the middle of the night and told that if she would only raise him as a royal child, if she would keep the secret about the baby not being a legitimate Hong heir, no one would ever know.  To the Hong woman’s credit, she raised him as her own and never breathed that the boy wasn’t hers.  However, years of perpetual pampering and privilege had spoiled the child, and it was showing loud and clear in his actions.

“Prince Hong,” she smiled, bowing before the child that she carried inside her nearly twenty years ago.  “Your father has asked for me to read your palm in anticipation of your Heir in Waiting Day.”

He snorted and crossed his arms, “He asked you to warn me to change my ways before I take the throne.  I’m not an idiot, you false priestess.”  He reached out and took her chin.  “I may not be impressed with your spirituality, but for a woman your age, you’re in very good shape.  Perhaps we should desecrate your sacred Golden Temple…”

Huilang was gaping at him when he stepped forward and groped her bottom through her robes.  “Young Lord!” she shrieked as she twisted away from him.

Chen chuckled, walking past her into the sanctuary.  “Come, woman. Let’s get this charade over with.”

“It’s no charade that your _ki_ is darkening, Prince Hong,” she warned from behind him.  He turned to face her, seeming to listen.  “Palm reading and star charts aside, anyone who can read the energies surrounding you can already see your fate.  You will hold the throne a scant two years, maybe less, before someone assassinates you.  And without an heir, this nation will plunge into anarchy and chaos.”

He walked back to her, stepped right into her personal space and pressed his strong chest into her breasts.  The prince leaned down and brushed his lips against her temple, then growled in her ear, “I like chaos, priestess.”

She jumped backward into the gathering of minor priestesses behind her.  She was trembling, both out of fear and arousal.  This was wrong on too many planes for her to handle.  So she did the next best thing- she shouted out a spiritual prophecy.

“The ninth royal son is possessed!  A demon has consumed his _ki_ from the inside, and he needs to be purified!”  She grabbed the arm of one of the women behind her.  “Send for the Emperor!  I must speak with him immediately!”  The girl raced away, white silk flying away like a bird as she ran to the guards at the steps.

Chen sighed and sat leisurely upon a silken cushion near the doorway.  “Spout your warnings all you want.  I will be Emperor, and when I am, I’m going to rape you and every priestess in this temple, right at the foot of that golden statue I’ve been told about.  And my bastard children will be raised to be warriors and generals in my army while my proper children fight each other to the death for the right to take my place.”  He laughed suddenly and loudly, “I think I’m going to thoroughly enjoy being Emperor!”

Huilang watched as his exotic eyes took on a crazed look, and she screamed for the guards to protect them.  What was this thing before her?  This was not her son.  The child she’d birthed had been smiling and quiet for the two weeks she had him to herself.  Her son had been happy and innocent and adorable; he was loved and cared for by his false mother as well, how was it he could be this insane monster?  And her beloved wanted _him_ to be next in line?

She started to weep, and Chen only goaded her for it.  Yes, there was no omen concerning his birth, and more than once she’d faked a star chart reading regarding his future, but this was ridiculous.  Maybe she should have been telling him the truth all along, that the stars said he would never take the throne, and the one who was truly Wu’s son would be heir.  Yes, Chen’s charts and readings had all indicated he would be the leader of a large army, that he would be full of anger and distrust all of his short life…  But Huilang refused to believe it.  She’d given up her only child to ensure his ascent to the throne was guaranteed.  Seeing him now though, she only could find fault with herself in having lied all these years- when the real fates were about to become apparent.

She thought she’d done a good thing, but what had she _really_ done?

* * *

All of Pin-Xia was decorated in black silk ribbons and floral wreaths, and the dojo in the Fu clan compound had been converted to a temporary shrine.  A large banner with Old Man Fu’s full name, Fu Shi Hong, was displayed behind the modest urn that his ashes had been carried home in.  A trough full of incense burned continuously in front of the altar, two lanterns glowed on either side of it, and on either side of the urn were a single throwing star and a huge pomegranate, his favorite fruit.

There were very few mirrors in the Fu compound, but on the Yao side of Pin-Xia, they were all covered with bright red cloth and the statuettes of the gods were covered in red paper.  Lan Fan’s house had a white cloth draped over the door and a gong sitting to the left of the doorway, which visitors rang as a way to show Old Man Fu their respects and have them be heard in the afterlife.  The broken half of his comb was lying on a white swath of silk, right by the door where it could be seen, and the other half had been placed inside the urn, a symbol of being in two places at once- the afterlife and in the hearts of his family.

Ling, Mei, and Lan Fan’s father and uncle would be dressed in black for the three days of mourning, Lan Fan would be dressed in blue, and her mother in white.  The rest of the village wore black as well, and everyone fasted during the daylight hours.  A meal of rice porridge would be served promptly at dusk, and in the morning the leftovers would be eaten cold before the sun rose.  It was a time of great solemnity, and it broke Ling’s heart to hear Lan Fan and her mother wailing from inside their home, even if it was traditional and mostly void of emotion behind the cries on this second day of mourning.

He sat with Mei and Xiao Mei, practicing _ki_ restraining techniques while the rest of the village mourned the loss of one of their strongest and bravest elders.  The afternoon was surprisingly warm for early spring, but that didn’t keep them from wearing warm jackets over their mourning attire.  Around noon, a slow horse came ambling down the road drawing a cart with a half crippled man driving the reins.  Ling nodded at Mei, who ordered Xiao Mei to Ling’s side as she trotted up to him.  Ling reigned in his _ki_ and quickly climbed up the nearest tree to observe and listen.

“Hi!” she waved happily, donning a childish persona.  “Hi, where did you come from, Mister?”

He waved back, shouting, “Shang-Po, little one!”  He slowed the cart, loaded with apparently everything he owned.  He looked down at Mei and seemed to take note of her clothing.  “My condolences, young lady.  I’m sorry to pass through durin’ such an unhappy time.”

Mei rolled her eyes.  “He’s no one I knew.  One of the Fu clan’s elders passed away or something.”  She quickly changed the subject though.  “So why are you running away from Shang-Po?  Isn’t that where the Peony Palace is?” she asked, her eyes wide with wonder that only a seven year old girl could have.

“It ain’t all sunshine and roses there just because it’s the seat of the empire,” he grumbled.  “I’m gettin’ the hell out of here while I can!”

Mei tilted her head and scrunched her face up in misunderstanding.  Ling would have to tell her later that she made an excellent spy.  Her non-verbals were spot on for the role she was playing.

“How come?  Is the food bad there or something?”

The old man laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach.  “How I wish that was the case!” he said as he caught his breath.  “No, I’m leavin’ Xing altogether.  And if you an’ your kin got any sense, you’d be high tailin’ it outta here too.  You ever heard of Hong Chen?”

Mei nodded.  “Ma-ma says he’s going to be named the next Emperor on His Celestial Highness’ birthday.”

“Yeah, well…  I ain’t gonna let him rule over me.  That boy is pure evil.”  He looked around before leaning toward her and whispering, “I don’t want to scare you sweetie, but he beat the royal tailor up really bad!  Damn near tore his nose off and killed him!”

Mei’s eyes were huge as she pretended she didn’t know Hong was a monster.  “Why did he do that?”

The traveler shook his head.  “Who knows.  The rumors go from the tailor smartin’ off to the prince, to he accidentally stuck him with a pin while fittin’ him for his new celebration and the prince got pissed.  In any case, the rumors about the tailor’s face are all the same- his nose was broken in two places and he lost four teeth in the ordeal.”  He sighed and took a sip from a water gourd.  “Whatever he did, I’m sure it wasn’t anything to warrant that kind of a beatin’.”  He went on to relate other gory stories to Mei before finally snapping his reins and moving on again.

“Heed my words, girl!” he called as he left the village.  “You better pray one of his Majesty’s other children comes back with the secret to immortality pretty damn quick!  Might be you or me on Hong’s chopping block next!”

Mei waved goodbye to him, and then Ling leapt down and came to her side.  Her big dark eyes turned up to him, “That’s awful.”

“Beyond awful,” he agreed.  He took a breath and licked his lips.  “I think we need to tell Nui what’s really going on.”

“Are you sure?” Mei whispered.  “Can we trust him?”

“Next to Old Man Fu, he’s the most trustworthy person we can rely on in the village.”  He patted his shirt pocket, where the philosopher’s stone was safely resting.  “I don’t think we can wait any longer, either.  Hong’s Waiting Day is in less than two weeks and we don’t even have a proper plan for infiltrating the palace yet.  If anyone can help us do that, it’s Nui.

“I thought I heard him say he was going to be spending most of the day at the dojo, making sure the lanterns were lit and there was incense constantly burning.  Let’s go check there first,” Mei suggested as Xiao Mei ran ahead of them. 

Sure enough, he was sitting seiza style in front of Fu’s altar, incense between his praying hands as he sang a quiet tune to himself.  The three of them had learned to communicate urgency through their _ki_ alone, and Nui only had to focus on their energy to hear their silent plea to come away from the altar and meet privately.  He passed the duty of keeping Fu’s altar properly cared for to his youngest son, and the three of them strolled out to the fields.

They were quickly hidden in the hemp stalks and about a half a mile from any ears when Nui stopped them.  They huddled around in a tight circle, Nui and Ling kneeling down to Mei’s height as Nui spoke.  “Something’s been troubling you all since you arrived.  I’m honored you trust me with whatever burden you carry.”

Ling furrowed his brow, unsure of where to begin.  “Nui, I have the secret of immortality.”

His mentor’s eyes widened.  “Then why are you here?”

“I didn’t want to be robbed of it before I could get to the palace,” he said quietly.  “We’ve been in Xing for nearly two months, dragging our feet and taking our time returning home.  I wanted everyone around us to think we were just coming home from being gone so long.”

Nui nodded.  “That was a very wise decision.”

Ling grinned.  “It wasn’t my idea, it was Mr. Han’s.  I’m glad we took his advice, but I wonder if we took too long.  I hear of how cruel my Hong brother is, how the people are frightened for him to take over, and now his Heir in Waiting Day is almost upon us…”  He looked at Nui in desperation.  “We need your help.  I need to get through these days of mourning and get back on the road to Shang-Po as soon as possible, but I have no idea how we’re going to be able to get past security and get close to the palace with the celebration days right around the corner.”

Nui stroked his chin in thought, and Mei explained that while she hadn’t really defected from her clan, she supported Ling in his claim for the throne, that she knew he was a good person and would certainly not lead the nation into blood and darkness as Chen would.  Ling thanked her for her kind words and then Nui spoke.  He had a great plan, something worthy of the Fu clan’s greatest spy.  And with four of them now to ensure the plan was a success, Ling breathed a sigh of relief.

“You realize you cannot tell anyone about this,” he warned.

“Yes, My Lord,” he said as he bowed his head.

“When this is over and Hong is no longer a threat, I will see your wisdom and dedication is well rewarded.” 

“It’s enough to know you trust me with this task, My Lord.”

Ling shook his head and laughed through his nose.  “I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told Lan Fan- none of that ‘My Lord’ stuff, alright?  You are _my_ mentor, not the other way around!”  They stood and he patted Nui’s shoulder.  “We’re friends, family now.  And I will tell you one day every single thing that happened in Amestris.  For now, let’s get ourselves ready to leave once the Old Man’s mourning is over.”

“Leave it to me, Ling.  I’ll gather our supplies and we’ll set out as soon as we’re able to.  And don’t forget, there’s also a wedding feast to be had.”  He looked down at Mei and grinned.  “And you, Princess…  You and I are going to be training a little faster than I’d previously thought.”

“Will I have to lay tiles?” she asked worriedly.

Ling and Nui both laughed.  “No, we don’t have time for that!  But you will have to listen very closely and practice everything you learn every day.  Your skills are going to come very handy when we make our entrance into Shang-Po.”

They walked together back to the Fu compound, and Ling joined Lan Fan and her family for gruel again before taking his ‘wife’ and Mei-mei back to his house for the night.  After another, smaller bowl of porridge with Ling’s family, they retired to their rooms for some much needed rest.

Ling watched as Lan Fan tugged at her robes sleepily, and his hands slipped over hers.  “Let me,” he murmured.

“Okay,” she sighed.  Her shoulders slumped as he carefully untied her sashes and peeled her clothing away from her body.  She stood, her head hanging, and after tossing the tear soaked fabric into the corner, he fit his body behind hers and held her tight.

“Long day?”

“Yes,” she said hoarsely.  “Throat hurts.”  As was customary, she and her mother spent the previous two days wailing loudly in their house, particularly when they had visitors.  Today, there’d been seven families visit, and one stayed for three hours.

“Tomorrow’s the last day.  Then we’ll be moving on again.”

“I almost can’t wait,” she croaked, a small smile on her tired face.

“Won’t have any privacy after that,” Ling whispered as he kissed her neck.  She shivered in his arms and his palms moved to her hips.  “Maybe we should make the most of the last two nights we have left.”

He boldly reached inside her under robe and caressed her bare breast.  She whimpered, turning abruptly to face him.  Ling was stunned, especially when she took his face in her hands and shook her head at him.  “What’s wrong?”

“Not tonight.  I don’t want to do this while I’m in mourning.”

Ling’s disappointment must’ve shown on his face, because she kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth and promised him they would lie together as soon as Fu’s mourning was over, that it had nothing to do with her lack of desire for him but rather respect for her family.

“I love you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  “But this is a very important time for my family.  Tomorrow night will be our time.  We’ll have our wedding feast…”  He heard her sigh happily before she continued.  “I never thought we’d be lucky enough to have such a thing happen to us.”

Ling smiled and kissed the top of her head.  “Yeah, me neither.”

She looked up at him, her eyes droopy and tired but shining brightly.  “Tomorrow night.  I’ve never looked forward to anything more in my life.”  She took his hand and nuzzled her face in his palm.  “Tomorrow night we’ll become one.”

Ling kissed her deeply before guiding her to their bed.  “I don’t care what the fasting ritual says, I want you drinking some hot tea for your throat tomorrow.”  He winked at her as she covered them with the blankets.  “I want the whole village to hear your screams of ecstasy.”  He laughed heartily when she swatted him weakly, her face pink as fresh cherries.

The prince tugged her body close to his as he yawned, ready for sleep himself.  He whispered, “I told Nui our secret.”  He felt her stiffen in his arms and he shushed her.  “We’ve got it all worked out and everything’s going to be fine.”  He held her even tighter and breathed right in her ear, “I’m going to be Emperor soon, and you will be my Empress, Lan-chan.”

“His Celestial Highness, Emperor Ling of the Yao clan; the three hundred and sixty fifth divine ruler of the Empire of Xing, direct descendant of the first son of Ong-Xu and blessed by the gods…  I am not worthy of such a husband,” Lan Fan smiled.

“You’re wrong, Lan-chan,” Ling murmured as he closed his eyes.  “You are more than worthy, it’s me who’s not worthy of you.”  He whispered goodnight to her, then swiped his woman’s tears away when they began to fall again.  Once he was sure she wasn’t going to cry anymore, he fell asleep surrounded by their shared warmth and the smell of her hair, dreaming of her, fields of grass and sunshine, and carefree afternoons eating decadent foods and making love afterwards.

* * *

The last day of mourning, Mei spent the entire day with Nui.  She was by his side as they tended the altar in Fu’s memory, learning to rein in her _ki_ without the magnets she’d been collecting over the weeks they’d been travelling.  Of course she didn’t get it at first, and it hurt her ribs once she’d figured out how to do it at all, but Nui assured her that the pain would subside once she got used to doing it.  Her exercises were simple enough: slowly rein in her energy until she’d concealed it as much as she could, then slowly let it back out.  Nui likened it to the equivalent of flexing her hand from an open palm to a tight fist.  So while he tended the altar, she practiced her technique off to the side, Nui tilting his head in her direction whenever she was able to pull her _ki_ in completely.

As sunset drew closer, and the end of the mourning ceremony came to a close, the entire village gathered at the dojo.  As soon as the sun sank below the horizon, a deep hole had begun in the dojo garden, with every able bodied villager digging once in order to show their respects to Fu’s memory.  Once everyone had a turn with the shovel, Ling and Chao quickly dug the rest of the burial hole.  Ling had explained to her that Fu’s own father was buried here, along with his brothers and an uncle.  His urn was laid honorably at the bottom, covered with the flowers that had been upon his altar, then quickly covered over again under torchlight.  Lan Fan and her mother wailed and carried on way more than Mei had ever seen women in mourning do in her own village, and when the hole was filled, they laid flowers on top of the mound.  Their cries finally subsided, they dried their eyes with blue swaths of linen, and at last they were allowed to return to normal.

“Our dear Shi Hong has been laid to rest, alongside his elders.  We have paid our proper respects and our prayers and tears have carried him safely to the next life.  Our period of mourning has passed,” Nui declared in his deep and stony voice.  “May Ong-Xu and all the gods welcome him with open arms.”

Everyone clapped their hands and bowed toward the deceased’s grave, and the crowd began to chatter excitedly as Ling’s mother emerged from the shadows wearing a bright red robe and an elaborate hairstyle that had been previously hidden by a black cloak.  Mei frowned at the woman as she passed.  The princess thought her to be conceited and very self centered, and her husband was even worse.

She cleared her throat daintily and said, “My son, the twelfth son of our Emperor, has taken Fu Lan Fan as his wife… and given up any right he has to the throne.  It is my duty as his mother to extend our hospitality to you all, as we open our home to not only my new daughter-in-law, but all of her family and kin as well.  Ah-Ling, if you would be so kind as to lead us to our home so that your wedding feast may begin?” 

Mei watched as Ling took Lan Fan’s hand and moved through the gathering of people, a line forming behind them as they walked the tiled path that would take them from the Fu compound to the village.  Just as she was about to fall in line toward the end, Nui touched her arm and motioned for her to follow him and two others, broad smiles on their faces.  She nodded, then slipped away with the three men.

“Wow, bet she couldn’t wait to put that thing on,” the taller one said.  “It’s bad luck to wear red before mourning is over, even if she did cover it up with black!”

“I bet that smug husband of hers was wearing it too, and just itching for an excuse to pull out the stored beef and pork,” the other one grunted.

Nui shushed them both and glanced at Mei.  “How’s the wine in Binyi, Princess?”  They entered the barracks and made their way to the kitchen.

Mei shrugged.  She was too little to really appreciate it when she left, and what wine there was in her village was so strong you could clean rust off of old scythes and plows.  “I don’t know, we mostly had sour spirits.  It was nothing like the sake I had while we journeyed here.”

The three of them nodded and chuckled.  “That old Loka, he thinks he’s so high and mighty because he gets that watered down palace wine, Peony Plums.  We’ve been working on some really good stuff made from our peach harvests.  It’ll knock your socks off, but it tastes so much better than the palace liquor.”  He reached into a storage chest in front of some shelves and tugged out a big bushel basket full of drinking gourds.  Uncorking one, he stuck it under Mei’s nose.  “You can just smell summertime in every bottle!”

It was true, she thought as she took a deep breath.  You could almost taste the tangy juice running down your throat, just from smelling it.  It certainly did smell like summer, and she asked if she could take a sip.

“Careful, a sip is strong enough to make you loopy.”

Mei had never tasted anything so… so _beautiful_ in all her life.  It tasted like peach nectar mixed with a little honey, and she wanted to turn the whole thing up and guzzle it down.  “That’s so good!” she exclaimed as she passed the gourd back to Nui, who was grinning.  “How do you guys make it?”

“Ancient Fu clan secret, I’m afraid.”  Their companions took a drink each before standing and hauling out another few bottles.  “This will really get this feast going.”

When they arrived, some musicians were just starting to play a lively tune, plates of roasted meat at their sides so they could eat along with everyone else.  Ling and Lan Fan were seated at a ridiculously decorated table at the top of the steps of their house, with his family around them and Lan Fan’s parents at a table below.  Loka was giving some kind of speech that he really wasn’t in any position to give, and the four wine bearers snuck around to the back of the house as he rambled on about welcoming Lan Fan and her family to their family.

The taller of the two men Mei didn’t know grabbed one of the serving girls and kissed her neck before swatting her backside.  The girl jumped, then turned and kissed him on the lips.

“Stop that!” she laughed.  “You’re going to get me in trouble one day!”

“Hey, do us a favor, Gana!” he grinned.  “We brought the stuff…”

Her face lit up.  “Say no more, we’ll take it right out!”  She set her platter aside, took one of the bottles and tasted it for herself.  After a moan of delight, she leaned forward and kissed him again.  “It’s delicious, you’ve outdone yourself, Zhang.”

His face pinked and the other goaded him for it.  “Just make sure Loka gets a nice big goblet full of it.  That jerk deserves a hangover like no other.”  She nodded, then called for another girl to help her.

Mei suddenly thought of something.  “How come you have so much on hand?”

Zhang looked at them and shrugged.  “You never know when a party might just spring up, y’know?”

They all laughed at that and went to join the others.

* * *

There was music.  There was food.  There was dancing and blessings and laughter.  There was wine and cannabis and bhang- and whenever Ling looked into Lan Fan’s eyes, there was love, and something a little sinful.  There was want.  There was desire.  There was the just barely hemmed in look of lust.  As the night wore on, he began to feel there were entirely too many people around to do as he wanted to with his not-as-of-yet wife.

The feast was winding down, and Loka was dancing with others as if he were a normal person.  Xi-Fei had long since retired, and Rui was watching the scene with droopy eyes and her arms around her youngest son.

Lan Fan had been laughing and joking the entire night, had even danced a little with Ling and the others at one point, and sang the loudest during one of the traditional songs.  But now it was painfully obvious that she was beyond drunk.  She was giggling constantly, her eyes were glassy looking and her speech was slurred.  The moon was high overhead and the stars had moved a good pace since they’d buried Old Man Fu.  Ling decided enough was enough.  He stood and whistled loudly over the noise of the crowd, and everyone turned to face him, quieting slowly.

He smiled at the people before him.  “You all have been more than kind to my wife and I.  However, it’s gotten very late!  It’s been a long day for all of us, and Lan Fan and I will be retiring for the night.  You’re welcome to stay and celebrate!  Eat and drink as much as you like!  Thank you all for coming to bless our union.  Goodnight!”

As applause surrounded them, he reached down and hooked his hands under Lan Fan’s armpits and hauled her to her feet.  She swayed and nearly lost her balance, laughing the whole time.  “Ling!” she squealed.  “My legs don’ work!”

He couldn’t help a snigger at that, and he grinned back at her, “Perhaps I should carry you, my dear?”

She leaned in close and half whispered in his ear, “Perhaps you should just strip me naked right here…”

He felt all the blood in his body rush straight to his face rather than a certain other place, and he hefted her up over his shoulder.  She laughed more, then pestered him by saying his name over and over.

“Ling!  Ling!  LIIII-iiiing!  Hey, Ling!”

“What?” he said, his steps carrying them away from the party but not to his house.

“You hav’n’t carried me like this since I cut m’arm off!”

Ling didn’t think that was funny or appropriate, but that’s when he was beyond certain she was completely trashed.  “Yeah, you’re right.”  He slapped her bottom and mock growled at her, “And if you ever do anything like that again, I’ll never speak to you again!”

She kicked her legs and whined that he couldn’t do that to her, that she’d only been protecting his life.  Ling ignored her, and for a few blessed moments she was silent.  Then she raised her head and looked around them.

“Where we goin’?” she asked, her voice sounding tired and confused.

“The place I fell in love with you,” he answered.  “That’s where I want us to finally do it.”  He felt her entire body relax over his shoulder and he thought for a moment she might have passed out on him.

“The stables, right?”

“Yeah,” he grinned.  “How’d you know?”

“You stopped pinchin’ me after that day.”  Her voice turned somber.  “I slapped ya, tol’ ya you ‘as a spoiled li’l shit…  And you stopped pinchin’ me af’er that.”

He felt her hard metal fingers caress his lower back as he walked and it soothed his mind after her thoughtless comment about the way he was carrying her.  He remembered how he used to pinch and punch her while they were playing, as if she were a whipping boy or something.  He knew she was never allowed to retaliate like normal children could.  She had to take whatever he gave her.  And at risk of dishonoring herself and her entire clan, one day she’d had enough of it, and she had slapped him in the stables and stormed off, ready to face _death_ for striking the royal Yao child.  But Ling had found a great respect for her in that act, and while she had admitted to her crime, he had lied and said she hadn’t done such a thing.  He never mistreated her again.

“I needed to hear that.  You were the only person who’d ever been completely honest with me.”  He rested his head against her side and stopped in front of the barn door.  “I’ll always love you for that.”  He sat her on her feet, and as he held her steady as she looped her arms around his neck.  Her eyes were drooping and she looked exhausted.  “Maybe tonight’s not the night either…” he trailed off.  “You’re really drunk, y’know.”

“Am not,” she said as her eyes slipped closed and she fell against him.  If his hands hadn’t been firmly on her waist, she surely would have fallen over. 

“Are so,” he said as he guided her toward the door.  “Let’s go up to the loft and we can bed down up there.  Can you manage to carry a horse blanket if I carry you up the ladder?”

Without a word, she seemed to try and clear her head a bit, then walked dizzily toward an empty stall and pulled a worn blanket off the railing.  The prince wrapped his arm around her and carried her like a child on his hip, and slowly they went up to the hay loft, one rung at a time.  At last, they’d made it.

It didn’t seem as big as he’d remembered it being, but it was still as comfortable as the last time he’d been there.  There were piles of hay, all dry and sweet smelling, and they looked so nice to lie down in…  He took the blanket Lan Fan had grabbed and spread it out over a section of the dried grasses.  Laying her down on the cloth, he kissed her forehead.  “I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

He scurried down the ladder to grab a second blanket to cover them in, a larger one with a torn corner, and he climbed back up once more.  When he got back to Lan Fan’s side, she’d partially undressed herself- and was snoring softly, her under robe still firmly in her hand and halfway off her shoulder, revealing her mussed breast binding and part of her toned, creamy stomach.  Ling couldn’t help but kiss her there, just below the linen stripes on her chest.  He covered her with the second blanket, shimmied out of his own clothes and settled himself next to her.  It wasn’t long before sleep overtook him as well, but he fell into slumber peaceful and not angry at not being able to have her all to himself that night.  She’d had a great time, and he was happier for that than anything else.

When he awoke late the next morning, he found her lying on her belly, drooling on her arm and smiling slightly as she dreamed.  _‘Let her sleep,’_ he thought to himself.  _‘She’ll have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up.’_

He rolled to his back and stretched.  The air was chilly up here, but it smelled crisp and clean, and the quiet sounds of horses under them was relaxing to wake up to.  He listened to the pretty songs of the swallows as he drifted in and out of wakefulness.  He yawned, got to his feet and flung the loft door open to let the sunshine in (and last night’s drinks out as he pissed off the ledge).  He found a bucket hanging just under them, over one of the empty stalls downstairs, and he pulled it off its peg so Lan Fan didn’t have to rush to relieve herself either.

He lay back down in the hay beside her, and his hand covered her ass cheek and gave a little squeeze.  She stirred in her sleep and Ling’s mouth watered.  Mornings were always ‘hard’ for him anyway.  And here she was, sleeping truly unguarded, and he was miserable.  The prince respected his bride more than to molest her in her sleep, but really, how much longer could he patiently wait for her consent?

As if she’d felt his aggravation, she opened her eyes and rolled toward him.  She gave him a pretty smile before draping her arm over his chest.  They said nothing to one another.  Ling kissed the top of her head and she kissed his pectoral…  And then she rolled to her knees and shrugged out of the under robe she’d slept in. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, licking his lips as he watched her quickly strip her binding from her body.  Her breasts were crisscrossed with the marks the fabric had left in her skin, but they were full and round and his whole body ached at the sight of them in the morning sun. He couldn’t take his eyes from her as she unwound the loincloth from her body and bared herself entirely to him.  He swallowed, though his mouth had gone dry.  Did she mean to do it _now_?

Lan Fan was on her knees when she untied his pants (he’d slept shirtless) and he moved so he could assist her in getting them off his body.  And she could plainly see his erection by the time she was ready to remove his own loincloth. He brushed her hands away so that he could just slip out of it without having to unravel the thing, and her breath caught at the sight of his length.

“Lay down for me,” he whispered as he reached up and cupped her face.

He was surprised when her hands came up and tugged his palm lower, to her breast.  She guided him to pinch and roll her nipple and she rolled her head back.  “No, I want to be on top.”

He wondered for a moment if she was still drunk, but he could feel her _ki_ clearly now.  Last night it was as if her energies were broken and choppy, like a bad radio signal.  But as he massaged her breast, he was absolutely positive that she was clear headed.  As their activities escalated, Greed’s voice floated through his head.  His lessons came to mind, about teasing her into a sloppy mess and letting her set the pace.  Ling decided following Lan Fan’s lead was what was best, and he simply obeyed the commands she gave him.

She asked him to suck, and he did.  She asked him to pinch and he did.  He nibbled and flicked and squeezed and growled around her sensitive places while his fingers groped and reached things he couldn’t see.  Her breath quickened and she shivered, biting her lip to keep from attracting unwanted attention.  When she moved away from him, Ling was disappointed at first and feared she wouldn’t go through with it after all.

Then she surprised him.  “We must become as the river, Ling,” she said as she straddled him, her knees against his ribs and her lotus petals warm and wet and open against his thigh.  Her hands were shaking slightly as she reached between them and grasped him by the middle of his girth.  Ling was sure he was going to faint at any moment, and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths as Lan Fan tried to line their bodies up between her legs.

He could feel his tip brushing against soft, damp curls as she wriggled him between her folds, trying to find the place where her body would give way and accept him.  Then he felt it- warm, soft, slick and nothing like anything he’d ever felt before on that part of his body.  Lan Fan seemed to realize that she’d found the right spot, and she adjusted her position over him.

“I’m not even inside yet and I feel like I’m melting,” Ling whimpered, his hands gripping her hips tightly.

Lan Fan continued to guide them both together, and finally she brought both her hands to his chest and eased slowly back, her body shaking as she seated herself fully upon him.  After what seemed like eons, he could feel her full weight on him- and he realized he was seated deep inside her body.

Ling couldn’t seem to catch his breath.  He panted, “Are you in any pain?”

Lan Fan shook her head, bringing his hands once more to her chest.  “It’s a little… uncomfortable, but it’s not painful.”  As he filled his hands with her endowments, she rocked forward and they both gasped.  She rolled her hips and slowly rocked backward and Ling moaned.  He felt her clench tightly around him at the sound of his voice and he gritted his teeth as she began to move more easily over him. 

“Does it hurt for you?” Lan Fan asked, her voice different with this new activity.

“Gods no!” Ling hissed as he shoved his hips up to meet hers, causing them both to groan with ecstasy.  Again, she rippled around him and he sat up, his mouth seeking her lips, her skin- whatever he could reach.  He wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted to let her know how grateful he was to her for sharing this experience with him.

She sat back onto him forcefully, shoving him deep inside her and he growled near hear ear, “I’m not gonna last!”

Ling was sure she knew what he meant by now, having played their little games with one another since arriving in Xing, but he was not prepared for what she whispered fiercely back to him.

“Please, do it!  Make me yours!”

Sanity ran from his mind and all Ling was aware of was a primal instinct to lay claim to his woman.  He bowled her to her back, humped her like a wild dog and pumped her body full of his seed.  He’d never felt so _alive_ before!  It was as if he were one with the cosmos and the world around him (apart from Lan Fan) was insignificant and meaningless.

“Oww, oww, oww, oww!”

He pulled out quickly and looked down at Lan Fan’s body.  “What’s wrong, what’s wrong?” he gasped, breathless and scared that he’d hurt her somehow in his impulsive behavior.  He saw blood on his shrinking maleness, but reminded himself that it was to be expected.  “Are you alright?” he asked, worried.

“The angle was bad, that’s all.  I’m better now.”  She smiled tiredly at him, also gasping for air.  “Was it good?”

Ling kissed her hard before tugging her to lie back again with him.  “You were amazing.  I mean… I don’t even know what my favorite part was!”  He ran his hand through his bangs and groped for words.  “I guess the reason it was so incredible is because it was you.”

She sighed and closed her eyes.  “Thank you, qing ai de.”

Ling smiled against her pale breast.  “Forget calling me by my name.  that’s what you should call me, always.  At least when we’re alone.”  He rose up and kissed her tenderly.  “You’ll always be my Lan-chan, as long as I’ll always be your qing ai de.”

Her blush was adorable as she nodded slowly in the hay.  “We should probably get dressed before someone finds us up here… naked…”

“Making love in the sunshine?” Ling grinned. 

“Yes, that,” she smiled.  Lan Fan reached for her robes and Ling helped her to dress before quickly dressing himself.  Then she took a moment to look around.  “How did we even get up here?  The last thing I remember was dancing during the rice song.”

As morning dawned on Pin-Xia, Ling told her all about how many bottles of that mysterious peach wine she’d drank at their wedding feast.  After a bath for each of them and a hearty breakfast (complete with hangover soothing cannabis tea), the two of them, Mei and Xiao Mei, and Nui set out on the road to Shang-Po… the road that would take them to the Peony Palace- and to Ling’s imperial throne.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

The Golden Temple had only priestesses and the Emperor within its sacred walls for over one hundred and seventy-seven years.  Nine days before Emperor Wu’s birthday and the declaration that Hong Chen would be his successor, his Celestial Highness brought his heir and a full squad of guards to the temple, and he’d taken Chen inside the holiest sanctuary in Xing before he had any right to be there.

As the highest ranked priestess, Huilang was the one who had to make sure Chen was cleansed before entering the sacred building.  She trembled as she fanned smoke from blessed incense onto his clothing and into his hair.  She warned the Emperor, “I do not believe I can completely make him fit enough to enter, my Lord.  I fear that Ong-Xu will smite all of us for this blasphemous deed.”  She didn’t really believe that, though.  What she was afraid of was the young man before her with cold eyes… the man who as a newborn slipped from her body in a gush of blood and fitful crying as he took his first breaths.

“Ong-Xu will understand why I have brought Chen here,” came Wu’s answer. 

She could never doubt her lover’s intentions, but she wondered how effective they’d be against someone who seemed to have no soul, who had no regard for anything other than himself and his own selfish desires.  Short of that ancient towering statue of their holiest god crumbling on top of Chen’s head, Huilang didn’t think anything could change his behavior.

The lower ranked priestesses brought large bowls of water for Chen to rinse his feet in before stepping foot into the large, round chamber that held the solid gold statue of the God of Gods, but he kicked them away and strode inside as if he owned the place already.

Huilang looked at Wu desperately, her eyes trying to communicate to him that this son- _their son_ \- was _not_ worthy to sit on any throne and to do the right thing and chain the monster up.  Instead, his gaze spoke of patience and a calm that she didn’t know he could have at a time like this.  She dismissed the other priestesses and shut them inside.

There was a ring of salt and thorns at the feet of the enormous likeness of Ong-Xu, and fragrant oils and incense filled the air.  Wu sat down and motioned for Huilang to sit beside him.  Together they bowed before their god and Wu spoke sharply.

“Show your respects to the god who chose you out of fifty!”

Huilang watched through her bangs as Chen looked over his shoulder at his father, then walked up the statue and slapped its fat leg, chuckling.

“Thanks for the favor, Ong-Xu!  And before my reign is over, I’ll have you melted down into a golden wheelhouse to protect me from my enemies!”

Huilang and Wu sat up, their open mouths gaping at the arrogance Chen was exuding.  “Young Lord,” she began cautiously, “you cannot melt down the statue!”

“Whatever you say, priestess,” he laughed.  “Maybe if you don’t scream about it too much, I’ll let you have a ride in that wheelhouse when it’s finished.”  He turned, walked right through the sacred ring, disrupting its perfect circle and scattering the debris across the floor.  He plopped down and sat sloppily with one leg kicked out in front of him.  “So what do you want to tell me?  It must’ve been very important if you brought me here, father.”

The Emperor’s face became stony and cold.  “I wanted you _and_ Ong-Xu to hear what I had to say.”

“Ohh,” Chen said with a look of interest.  “Please, do tell- _I’m_ listening even if Ong-Xu isn’t!”

Wu’s voice was cold as steel and deep as he spoke, sending shivers down Huilang’s sweaty back.  “Ong-Xu has been deciding who sits on the Imperial throne since the beginning of our nation.  He makes his choices on reasons I can never know, but I am going to defy our god in order to save my country from you.”

Chen’s face seemed to turn dark.  “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you cannot show me that you are dedicated to the Xingese people, that if you intend to be cruel and hateful to every last one of them, that I _will not_ name you my heir.”

The prince spat, “You can’t do that!  Everyone already knows I’ve been groomed from the beginning to take your place!  If you change your mind now you’ll make us both look stupid!”

“Better to appear stupid than be evil.”  Wu crossed his arms, his hands sliding into his sleeves.  “I have seven living sons besides you.  Two of them have caught my eye as I’ve come to realize the rumors being spread about you are not just heresy but truth.”

“Who are they!?” Chen roared.  “Why are they better than me!?”

Wu was the picture of calm as he responded, “I will not give you the names of your brothers so that you may kill them.  Enough of them have fallen already without your contribution.”  He shook his head.  “All I’ve done is threaten you and you’re coming apart.  See what an effort it is to maintain this unbecoming demeanor?  All you have to do to keep your position is fall in love with _all_ of Xing.  Be forgiving of small mistakes, be kind to others, and stop these senseless acts of violence!  Reign in your temper before it destroys you, my son!  The people will respect you because you will be their leader and Lord.  If you are kind to them, they will be kind to you.”

Chen wiped the sweat from his brow as he paced the room, and Huilang shivered beside the only man she’d ever loved.  Chen had been given a second chance, but also an ultimatum: change, or lose the throne.  The decision was now entirely up to him.

“I don’t know how to be kind,” he sneered.

“Of course you do!” Wu snapped.  “Your mother was one of the kindest women I’d ever met!”  He tapped his chin in thought.  “Perhaps we should postpone the ceremonies so you could spend a few weeks with her relearning those things. You’ve fallen into a life of privilege and overindulgence.  It would do you good to remember where you came from and how lucky you are to have been handpicked by Ong-Xu for this once-in-a-hundred-lifetimes experience.”

Chen scowled and seemed to digest his father’s words.  Huilang was silently hoping he would stand up and walk out for having been punished in the first place, but what he did truly surprised her.

“Can you send for my mother?  I would very much like to see her.”

“Of course,” Wu nodded.  “Talk with her, perhaps she can help you drive the demons from your heart.”

The Emperor rose and offered a hand to his son.  Chen took the assistance, then bowed to his father, _apologized_ to Huilang, then turned and bowed deeply to Ong-Xu.

“I’ve forgotten my place, and it is with my deepest regrets that I humbly apologize.”  He walked to the heavy walnut door and opened it, falling in step behind his father, and Huilang was left alone in the empty space.

She spun around to Ong-Xu, fell to her knees and clasped her hands to her chest as she gazed up at the god’s golden face.  “I have never honestly said a prayer to you before, Ong-Xu.  I don’t know if you’re real or if I’m worthy to even ask such a thing from you,” she sobbed.  “Please…  If you care anything at all for the people of Xing, please chose another as the heir to the Empire.  Name any of the seven remaining young men as Emperor- any of them except that lying child I bore for Wu!”

She collapsed onto the floor, crying uncontrollably, until two of the lower ranked priestesses came to find her.  She insisted she be left to pray throughout the night and into the next day, citing her desire to help the prince in his troubles with his spirit.  As she fell asleep that night in the locked chamber, her chants were carried with the aromatic smoke to the heavens- “choose another, choose another…”

* * *

_“My father may think he has me over a barrel,”_ Chen thought to himself as he hurried to his rooms at the Peony Palace.  _“But it is_ I _who have_ him _over the barrel.”_   He entered the room and called for his most trusted guard.  The man seemed to appear from the shadows, kneeling at Chen’s feet.

“My Lord?” he asked.

The prince motioned for him to stand and Chen whispered into his ear, “Take every assassin you can find and go out from the city center in all directions.  I want you to _kill_ every living son my father has.”

The guard nodded.  “It may take some time, my Lord, but it will be done as you say.”

He walked toward the window, speaking quietly.  “Start with Ki Wei, his home is the closest.  And keep your eyes open for that wandering fool Yao Ling.  Do away with the Chang girl, too.  Two of my brothers are long gone to Drachma, likely dead in the snow, and the other three are along the eastern coasts.  Bring me their hearts as you slaughter them.”

“Of course, my Lord,” replied the assassin, and in a flash he was gone as quickly as he came.

Chen sighed.  “You are not going to threaten me, father.  The Imperial seat of Xing has been mine since before I was born, the gods themselves saw to that.  I’ll make sure you have no one else to put on the throne in my place-”

“Prince Hong,” a voice called from the doorway.

Chen turned around, wondering who it was that had spoken to him.  His eyes met those of the Emperor’s Dragon, Mai Renchen, standing in all his armored glory.  “What do you want, General?”

Mai grinned and walked steadily toward him, seemingly unafraid of him.  “I was going to ask you if you wanted to accompany my soldiers on their way to your home village to fetch your mother, but instead I’ve learned a dirty little secret of yours.”  He reached out and stole a plump, ripe peach from the bowl at Chen’s side and took a big bite, juice dripping from his chin and onto his scarred breastplate.  “You _do know_ I’m honor bound to inform the Emperor of his little boy’s naughty deeds, right?”

Chen sprang at the Dragon, but to his surprise, Mai easily dodged him.  Then all at once the floor was rushing up to meet Chen’s face, his arm was being twisted behind his back, and the weight of a grown man in steel plates was pushing the wind out of his chest.

“Now, now…  No need to be so damn hostile.”

“Get off of me!” Chen hissed.

“I have a deal to make with you, and you’ll calm down and hear me out first,” Mai answered evenly.  “I’ll keep this little secret safe, for a fee of course.  Are you willing to meet my demands?”

Chen thought about it for a moment.  His tutors had advised him to find a Dragon of his own, one he could trust solely above all others.  But Mai Renchen had all of his father’s information, years of experience (having begun his position as Dragon with Chen’s grandfather toward the end of his reign), and access to things that couldn’t be found in any scroll or tome.  But while Dragons were generally well kept, it was unheard of to pay them a monetary wage…

“How much?”

Without missing a beat, Mai answered, “Five hundred thousand Paisa.”

“That’s- absurd!” he grunted as his vision began to fade black at the edges.  He was going to lose consciousness soon, and he was sure that once he was out cold, Mai would run to the Emperor and spoil everything.  Then he’d be back home in Umatsho, sleeping on a thin mattress on the floor and working the stables as punishment for losing the throne.

“It’s your only option!  Take it or I’m telling!” the General quietly sing-songed as he waited for Chen’s answer.

The boy had little time to think it over.  He knew he couldn’t shovel shit from the barns for the rest of his life, and that only left one way for him to handle the situation- take the deal Mai was giving him and simply bribe the treasurer to keep his mouth shut about the enormous withdrawal.

“Fine!  Yes, now get up!”  As soon as the General stood up, Chen began gulping for air, the vision slowly coming back to his eyes as he panted.  “Now,” he gasped, “I have your word that this remains between you and me?”

Mai bowed deeply.  “Of course, my Lord.  And when the time comes, I will be happy to serve under you as your Dragon.”  He turned to leave when Chen stopped him.

“May I ask one question, Mai?”  The man paused as he looked over his shoulder.  “Why such a high price?”

He chuckled.  “I have seven daughters, all of whom are planning weddings.  I want them to have the finest robes available, and they are not cheap.”  He turned and bowed again, “Would you like me to assist in your ah- hunting expedition?”

This time Chen laughed.  “No, but if I run into trouble, I will call on you.”

“I expect payment soon.  My second daughter’s wedding is in six weeks.”

“You’ll have it within the week,” Chen swore, touching his chest and lowered his head- a sign that he was giving his word. 

He watched the Emperor’s Dragon exit the bed chamber and he slumped into a chair.  He had to be on good behavior until the last of his brothers were wiped out.  That meant no punishing servants with dismemberment, hot coals, deadly poisons or beatings… no kicking the horses hard enough to make them vomit, no practicing archery with orphan children…  Chen harrumphed as he grabbed one of the peaches as well.  It seemed he wasn’t going to have any fun for the next few weeks, at least not until he’d received six hearts to prove his men had done as he’d ordered.

Then he would send them on their toughest quest yet- to bring the heart of the Emperor himself.

* * *

He’d never run so fast in all his life.  ‘Mouse’ had become the Lord of Whispers at the Peony Palace and had been out of the active assassin game for a few years.  It made him out of shape and heavier than when he was a younger man.  But still, he could put down distance under his feet when he set his mind to it, and he raced to the Tsingpei in order to get word to his master.

When he arrived, he was breathless and had an aching stitch in his ribs.  He searched the _ki_ around him, and then realized it was all emanating from one corner of the vicinity, and it seemed to be coming from the shelter caves.  That could only mean one thing- Hong’s assassins had made it here before he did.

Now he was caught in a moral dilemma: save the prince who’d been so kind to him and his family in exchange for fading into the background at the Palace and assisting his Hong brother in getting and keeping the throne of Xing, or save his own ass- take to the trees and keep going until he was across the Sea of Gold and resting lazily in a hammock on Pyutong Island.

He heard a feminine scream, then more cries for mercy as he saw a fire suddenly blazing at the mouth of the cave.  ‘Mouse’ thought of his little sister two villages over, the one whose husband had been killed by bandits along with her infant daughter.  He wondered what he would do if that scream had belonged to her.  Ignoring his instinct to keep himself alive, he ran to the cave in time to see about a dozen black suited warriors leap into the forest and dash away to the east.

They’d hauled huge logs in front of the cave’s entrance and set fire to piles of brush in front of that.  The logs were already caught, and the fire was roaring and rising higher.  He panicked, unsure of what to do or where to begin, and he frantically searched for water.

He found a large barrel full of dirty rinse water at the forge, and he lugged it laboriously to the inferno as close as he could, also finding a smaller bucket to toss water on the flames.  He called out, “When this small blaze here is out, send some able bodies to climb over the logs and help me!”  A few seconds later, a boy of about eight years old scrambled over the wall, followed by a teenage girl.

“Where are the men?” ‘Mouse’ asked, afraid of the answer.

“Dead,” the boy said.  “All piled in Prince Ki’s house.”  ‘Mouse’ continued to toss water onto the fire as he watched the boy run to a hut not far from the cavernous storm shelter and return with two bigger buckets.

The girl took one of the larger buckets and said, “My mother is a strong woman, she’s just not tall enough to climb over the wall.  If you can help her over, maybe she can help us get these logs out of the way.”

‘Mouse’ scrambled up and over the top and found nothing but women, children and elderly hiding in the back of the cave, each of them holding their sleeves over their faces. 

“I need some strong women, I can help you over the wall!” 

A middle aged woman, a young mother (who shuffled her baby to one of the other children), and a short squatty looking lady all came over.  The mother was able to climb by herself, the older two needed some help.  When they made it to the top, he called down to the boy to fetch some hatchets and axes, anything he could find that would cut wood.

“We’re going to have to make an exit for the rest to get out of," he told the women he was assisting.  “Can you each heft an axe?”

“Been splittin’ my own firewood for years, sonny,” the oldest one cackled.  “It’s how I’ve kept my girlish figure all these years!”  She was able to climb down on her own after having had some help getting up to the top.  The short woman was able to get down quickly as well, and before long they had three working on the fire and three working on the log problem.

The fire was put out long before the logs were finally broken off at the ends.  The women had made a hole just large enough for everyone to slip through (though the adults had to come out on their knees).  When everyone was accounted for, ‘Mouse’ asked what happened.

“It was crazy!” the old woman who’d been cutting her firewood exclaimed.  “We were going about our day when we heard screams from Prince Ki’s house.  Then these bandits in black started rounding us up, and before we knew it, we were locked up in there.”

“The men were taken back to the royal house…” one elderly man croaked.  “I can only imagine what you’ll find in there.”

‘Mouse’ nodded.  “I better have a look.  Everyone else stay here.”  He walked back to the small, yet ornate looking house.  He didn’t have to look to smell blood, and lots of it, before he even entered the door.  He readied himself for the carnage he would find.  His fingers slid the door open…

He saw feet sticking out from a doorway, and as he stepped further in, he found the legs that belonged to those feet.  Indeed, the men of Tsingpei lay piled up like firewood in what looked like the formal sitting room of the house.  They’d all been neatly slashed across the stomach and blood soaked the floor to the point you could see nothing of the fine teak wood floor.

‘Mouse’ had seen a dead body or two in his lifetime, but he’d never seen so many systematically killed and stacked so heartlessly before, not even by bandits.  Among the still faces though, he did not see Prince Ki.  He turned to the room behind him, directly across the hall from the massacre.  That door was already open and he couldn’t see anyone or anything inside it.  He examined the rest of the first floor before climbing the stairs.

The second floor was dark and quiet, but he wanted to be sure he checked every room.  He peered into different bedrooms and found nothing but fresh bedding.  He was about to leave when he noticed an almost invisible door, just to the left of what appeared to be a storage closet.  He broke the door down with his shoulder and promptly vomited.

He had found Ki Wei.

The Prince that ‘Mouse’ had served for the last four years had been tied to the rafters, the skin of his chest sliced open and torn like paper on a parcel, and his rib cage had been snapped open apparently.  The bones were not cleanly cut apart but rather fragmented and broken, and among the bloodied entrails that were half falling out, the young man’s heart was missing and most of his blood was puddled on the floor.

“Hong was serious,” he coughed as he spit bile from his lips.  “Sick bastard was serious.”  He made his way back downstairs and out onto the porch, looking down at the rest of the villagers below.  He felt sicker than he had when he threw up, knowing he was going to have to tell them that their husbands, sons, and fathers had all been murdered.

“No one left alive there, I take it?” the elderly man asked, his eyes already tearing up.

‘Mouse’ didn’t trust himself to speak.  He shook his head and watched the old man give in to his helpless sobs.  The young mother from before who helped cut the logs from the front of the cave tried to come up the steps to find her husband.  ‘Mouse’ stuck his hand out.

“I can’t let you see that,” he stammered.  “It’s best for everyone involved if you simply burn the entire place to the ground.”

“We just put out a fire, now you want us to start one?” she cried, pushing past him anyway.  He grabbed her and brought her back down to the pebbled path leading up to the royal home.

“Believe me woman, you don’t want to remember him that way!”  He was crying now, tears falling into her hair and on her dirty shirt.  “There’s so much blood in there!”  She stopped squirming and gave into her sadness by sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.  “It was a stomach wound…  You don’t even want to know what they did to the prince.  Your husband was lucky compared to him.”

“Should we really just set fire to it?  Isn’t that a little disrespectful?” someone from the crowd asked.

“The person who ordered these men killed is the disrespectful one.  It will be a far more honorable death to spare their loved ones the agony of seeing them slaughtered like livestock.  Trust me, there is nothing in that house of any value short of the men inside.  Do them the favor of setting their souls free from their bodies and torch the house.”

At their insistence, ‘Mouse’ went back inside to gather up anything made of gold or silver, so he reluctantly emptied the house of its blood free possessions. The women gave him oil to pour throughout the house so it would burn hotter and faster.  By dusk, the house had been set alight and the remaining villagers divided up the property by the orange glow given up by the flames.

‘Mouse’ watched the house burn silently.  This village had been decimated by the word of a spoiled brat who was afraid of losing his power.  He’d been given a cold coin with a frog on it, a Hong family sigul so that if ‘Mouse’ were ever caught up in a bad situation, he could use it as proof that he knew Hong and get out of trouble.  He tossed it to the oldest boy. 

“When you are old enough, you can avenge your father’s death.  The man who gave me that coin is the one who sent the warriors to kill the prince, and it was them who decided to kill the men and who tried to kill all of you.”

“You know who did this?” a woman cried out.

“I do, and I came here as fast as I could to warn you, but I was too late.”  He took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry I didn’t make it in time.”

“So who was it?” an old woman cried.  “Who did this awful thing to us?”

‘Mouse’ closed his eyes and replied, “Hong Chen, the next Emperor of Xing.”

* * *

Nui told them it would be better to travel on foot for several reasons: horses would need rest and they were large creatures to hide.  Once they arrived in Shang-Po, they couldn’t just abandon them- horseflesh was much too precious for that, and horses would mean staying on the road in the open.  If they needed to travel off of the road, their horses could not just be left behind.  Shang-Po was only a few days journey away on horseback, but it would be dangerous for them to walk in conspicuously.  So on foot they went, making a two to three days travel into seven, eight tops.  It didn’t bother Mei at this point- they’d been walking almost the whole time they’d been in Xing, what was eight more days to her?

The first two days went well.  They stayed on the road and were able to spend the night at a roadside inn.  The weather had been good, their rations had been perfect, and they were sure they were off to a good start.  The third day, Nui began to sense something was wrong. 

Mei watched as he would sometimes listen to the wind or smell the woods around them.  When they came to a tiny village on a mountainside, he sent her to sniff out any information.  Before long, she’d gotten the whole story from several pieces…  She was horrified at what she heard, but she held her tongue until they’d gotten back out on the road to tell her companions.

“Ki Wei was murdered, and all of the men in Tsingpei,” she muttered, her mouth feeling dry at the thought of so many lives gone.

“When?” Ling asked.

“Yesterday.  They say Hong was the one who ordered it.”  Ling growled in response.  “Someone said they think he’s trying to kill all the sons.  The Emperor threatened to put a different son on the throne if he didn’t change his ways.”

“We need to hurry,” Lan Fan insisted.  “Uncle, do you know any shortcuts to the palace?”

“There’ll be a fork in the road in a few miles.  Once we get on the left fork, we can move off the road.  For right now, we’re going the fastest way possible,” he answered.  “We’ll need to rest once we get off the road, or else we’ll be too exhausted to go on.”  They decided on a four hour rest and that Xiao Mei would stand guard while they slept.  The panda saluted Nui from Mei’s shoulder and they seemed to hasten their footsteps a little as they pressed onward.

After they reached the fork and made their camp, Mei was woken by Nui.  “What’s wrong?”

I can feel their _ki_ \- a dozen, maybe more…  They’re coming from the west, maybe about five miles out.”  Ling and Lan Fan had already packed everything up.  “We need to move to the trees.”

“We can take ‘em,” Ling grunted, shaking his head.

“No we can’t, Young Lord.  We’re outnumbered and outclassed.  Since Hong became the favorite son, his guards have had access to the top of the line training only available to the Emperor’s own assassins.  They would beat us like mongrel dogs.  Now get up the tree!”

Mei patted down her jumpsuit as she got to her feet and scurried up a tree trunk behind Xiao Mei.  The magnets she’d been carrying were still there.  It wouldn’t be enough to completely hide her _ki_ , but it would be enough to disrupt it to someone who didn’t know her.  They were all off the ground now and hidden in the leaves, and they cautiously made their way up as high as they could go.

Nui signaled for them to stop, and when Mei stretched out her senses she could feel them, all eleven of them, seemingly full of anxiety and urgency.  Suddenly, Lan Fan was climbing up from below her.

She joined Mei on her branch and cupped her mouth to whisper silently, “Rein in your _ki_ , but do it slowly.  Pull it in as tight as you can.”

She took a slow, deep breath and began to draw her energy inward, storing it in her lungs, her stomach, her kidneys…  She filled her insides with _ki_ and hoped it was enough to keep them hidden.  Mei couldn’t sense Lan Fan’s energy at all, and she was mere inches away from her and not looking as if she were pulling a sword out of her chest.

As she agonized with the effort of making herself as small as possible, she began to hear their voices.  They were angry at being lost and whoever was leading them through the forest explained that they were also looking for ‘that Yao son’.

“Master Hong said he’s been wandering around.  Who knows, maybe we’ll find him on the way to the coast!”

“Yeah, but he’s been fairly obvious about travelling, why cut through the forest?”

“Maybe he’s fucking that hot little wife of his somewhere private, you idiot!”

“Maybe he’s fucking his little sister, too.  The Yao prince before him was quite a pervert, I heard.”

“Maybe the three of them are one big happy family, if you know what I mean.”

Mei felt her face get hot, but she only tried harder to pull her _ki_ in.  Then she heard one of them call back to the others, from where they’d been camped.

“Hey!  Looks like someone stopped for a nap here in the grass!  Maybe three people!”

Footsteps trotted over the voice.  “Coulda been anyone.”

“I don’t think so, not with tiny panda droppings like these!”

Mei’s eyes flew open and her resolve to hold herself in wavered.  Lan Fan whispered again in her ear: “Calm down and focus.  We’re safe up here.”

Mei’s heart was pounding loudly in her head and she felt like she was going to hyperventilate.  Then she felt a tiny breath of calm peek into her world.  It was Lan Fan’s _ki_ , let out just enough to soothe hers into submission.  She whispered over and over again that they were safe, and Mei regained control of her breath.

Below them, the assassins were struggling to figure out which way they’d gone, as it looked like they plopped down out of nowhere and left the same way.  They couldn’t find the footprints to suggest which direction they may have gone.

“Maybe they’re in the trees?”

“They’re human beings, not sugar monkeys! Travelling in the trees is dangerous and I don’t think they’re that stupid.”

“Maybe they heard us coming and are just hiding…”

Mei heard how his voice changed as he looked up and spoke, and she grabbed hold of Lan Fan tightly, burying her face in her shirt.  Lan Fan’s _ki_ grew just a tiny bit, and she whispered to Mei, “Imagine you’re wearing one of those Amestrian corsets.  Pull the laces on your _ki_ and tighten it up a little more.  Just a little more, you can do it!”

Mei panted into Lan Fan’s chest, terrified that she would be the reason they were discovered.  She took a deep breath and sucked her _ki_ in as far as she could, not daring to even breathe.

“Don’t be stupid, the Yao son has been openly travelling.  If we find him he’ll be on the road.  Now come on, we have to keep moving!”

At last, the eleven assassins began to sprint off toward the east and Mei gasped for air once more.  She’d let some of her energy back out, but she was too frightened to let it all loose.  Lan Fan patted her back and flexed more of her own _ki_ against hers.

“You did great, Mei,” she praised as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.  “It’s all over now, calm down.”

“I’ve never wanted to go home so badly in all my life!” she sobbed.  “I never wanted to have to run for my life this way!  First Father and those monsters and the Promised Day, now this?  I don’t know if I can do this!”

Lan Fan continued to try to breath peace into her soul, and little by little it was beginning to work.  “I wasn’t much older than you when I began my intense training.  I know I wouldn’t have been able to do what you just did.  You should be proud of yourself and thankful they moved on.”

“I am!” Mei wailed, sniffling.  “I-I just don’t want to be the reason we fail!”

Ling made his way over to them and grinned at her.  “We’re not going to fail, so stop worrying!”  He patted her arm and kissed Lan Fan.  “Are you both alright?”

“We’re fine, Mei’s just a little shaken up.”

Ling put his arm around both of them.  “We’re gonna make it.  I’m going to be Emperor, and this will never happen to anyone again.  You’re doing great, Mei-mei, really.  Don’t cry.”

It was the first time Ling had called her his little sister genuinely, without pretending to appear to be something he wasn’t for the sake of fooling anyone.  It meant a lot to her that he thought of her that way, and she thanked them both for helping her feel better.

After a few moments, Mei dried her eyes and began to climb down.  Xiao Mei went on ahead, keeping her eyes peeled for more assassins.  Nui also did a thorough perimeter check, and soon they were on their way once more, this time through the forest and taking a short cut that would keep them off the road and away from anyone on their way to Shang-Po.

“We’re going to have to step it up, kids.  We have to get there sooner rather than later,” Nui said as he broke into a jog.  Ling reached down and pulled Mei up onto his back.

“What’re you doing, Ling?” she exclaimed as her arms went instinctively around his neck.

“Carrying you.  Our strides are lots longer than yours, so I thought this would be easier.”  He hooked his arms under her short legs.  “Try to rest if you can.  You went through a lot back there.”

She didn’t think she would be able to ever sleep again, not after having her adrenaline up that high.  But Ling’s _ki_ seemed to rumble next to hers, almost like a lullaby, and before she was even aware of it, Mei had slipped into slumber.

* * *

It was early summer in Resembool now, and Al was moving around without a cane and as able bodied as any average young man his age.  But he didn’t want to be just average- he wanted to be as strong as Ed and as nimble as Teacher.  He wanted to be as strong as he was when he was a suit of armor, maybe even stronger.  Now that he had his clearance from Granny to begin training and sparring, he got right to it.

He’d just finished stretching and was about to go for a quick run to warm up before he and Ed starting working together when all the sudden he felt a kind of distant panic creep into his chest.  That didn’t make any sense; he knew he was physically ready and he knew Ed would go easy on him if he couldn’t handle it.  There was nothing to fear.  But then he became aware of a sort of second presence, a calming one, and he wondered what in the world it was he was feeling. 

Ed came down the porch steps and smiled at him.  “Hey, thanks for waiting up for me!”  He trotted over to Alphonse and began to stretch also.  “Everything okay?  You look a little weirded out or something.”

Al furrowed his brow.  “I’m feeling something I’ve never felt before, and I don’t think this is something from getting my body back and sensory overload and all that.”

“What’s up?” Ed asked as he stood up and put on his mother hen face.

“It feels like when I’m nervous, like when you have that kind of panic feeling in your body?  Funny thing is I’m not nervous about today at all.  And it feels like there’s another person trying to calm me down.  It all feels like it’s coming from far away.  Almost dream like.”

Al focused on that strange feeling and simply observed it.  The panic feeling swelled and he could almost feel a trembling with it.  He faced Ed, who was looking him over and nearly in a panic himself.  “I think I might know what this is,” he mumbled dazedly.

He remembered a feeling very similar, now that he thought about it.  The difference was it was ecstasy, something joyful and relieving.  This was something frightening and scary, and he only knew one person who exuded those extreme emotions.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy, but listen to me.”  He put his hands on Ed’s shoulders.  “I think I’m feeling something happen to Mei.”

Ed’s expression was one of disbelief and confusion.  “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been thinking about this anyway, wondering if we’re somehow linked because of the fact I used her alkahestry circle to use alchemy and transmute my soul for your arm.  I think that because we mixed our sciences, and that I used her symbol…  I think our souls may be somehow linked.”  Al put his hand to his chest, right over his heart.  “My heart is beating very regularly, but I can feel deep inside a second heartbeat racing.  Whatever’s going on, she’s absolutely terrified.”

“Al, you’ve used several different transmutation circles before, and you never got soul linked to anyone before,” Ed snorted.  “If anyone should be soul linked, it’s you and me!”

“I know, but I didn’t draw Mei’s circle.  She drew it and I activated it.  Not only did I activate it, I activated it using _alchemy_.  That was an _alkahestry_ circle.”  He looked in the direction of Xing, some seventeen hundred miles away.  “What’s happening over there that’s got her that worked up?”

“Well, there’s nothing you can do about it right now,” Ed reminded him.  “You’re not ready to jump into combat and help her, and I don’t know if you could make it through the desert yet anyhow.”

All at once, the panic morphed into relief, and as she calmed, their link faded.  “It’s gone now.  She’s alright.”

Ed sighed and shook his head.  “That’s got to be one hell of a weird feeling, Al.  Knowing your girlfriend’s feelings like that…  If that’s what it really is.”

Al smirked at his older brother as he started stretching again.  “It’s gonna make sex real interesting.”

Ed’s face nearly turned purple at the suggestion of his brother having such thoughts.  “A-and just what do you think you know about- about… _that_!”

“What?  Sex?”  He bit back a laugh at Edward’s flustered face.

“Y-yeah!  You’re just a kid, Al!  You’re nowhere near being ready for anything like that!”

“Hey,” Al frowned, “I had a lot of time to kill at night, so I read just about anything I could get my hands on, even romance novels.”  He shook his arms and kicked his legs a little, then squatted down a few times, grinning to himself.  “Besides, you can’t fool me.  I know you think about it, too.”

Ed screamed, “Who are you calling a pervert so lewd that he shouldn’t be out among the general population and should come with his own warning label!?”

Al was doubled over in laughter.  Anyone who knew Edward knew that if he was ranting, he was covering for something.  “Jeeze, pipe down!  Someone will hear you!”  Once Ed had calmed himself a little, and Al twisted the knife- “You know, being curious doesn’t make you a pervert.  And if it hadn’t been for mom and dad having-”

“STOP.  RIGHT.  THERE,” Ed growled as he glared at Al, his finger right under Al’s nose.  “That’s too far, and gross on top of that.”

Al rolled his eyes and went back to his stretching.  “I know I’m not ready yet, but when the time comes, I’ll be prepared.  That’s all I’m gonna say about it.”

“Whatever,” Ed grumped as he tied his boots up.  His face was still red, but he didn’t seem as mortified as he did only seconds earlier.  “You ready to run?”

Al nodded.  “I wanna start training as soon as possible, so let’s get going!”  They took off running slowly at first, saying nothing to each other as they ran past the fields and pastures of their neighbors, and giving Al plenty of time to work out in his mind how that whole sex thing would work with this new found link between him and Mei…

Despite what he’d said to Ed, he could barely wait to test that theory with her.

* * *

“Damn this heat,” Capt. Braeda swore as he mopped his face with a very damp handkerchief.  Despite being in a tent that kept him out of the sun’s most intense rays, he couldn’t seem to stop sweating.  He had missed the Ishvalan Conflict, as he was just graduating from the academy when it was ending, so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect.  He didn’t think it could be any worse than crossing the desert to Xerxes, but he was sure he’d been wrong about that.

As he sat doing mandatory paperwork on the clearance to put in a municipal sewage system and therefore indoor plumbing to the whole state, Warrant Officer Kain Fuery came in with a stack of telegrams fresh off the wire.  “What’s up, Fuery?” Braeda grunted as he continued filling out forms for the concrete drainage pipes and connectors.

“Is Gen. Mustang around?  I got something he might be very interested in.” 

Braeda thumbed over his shoulder to the partitioned part of the large portable building.  “He’s in there, going over some things that Col. Miles presented on behalf of the citizens.”  He looked up from his papers, “What’s going on?”

Fuery looked around, then leaned down and murmured, “Xing’s in a panic over this guy who’s set to take the Emperor’s place.  People are leaving almost en masse.  Latest little rumor was that they’re fleeing to Xerxes to get away from him.”

“You mean that Ling kid didn’t get it?” Braeda asked.

“I don’t guess so.  Maybe he got back too late.  I was going to give the report to the Colonel- I mean the _General_ \- and see what he thinks of it.”  Fuery made his way back to the flimsy door between Braeda’s desk and Mustang’s ‘office’.  He knocked and called, “May I come in, sir?  It’s Ofc. Fuery!”

“Yes, and bring Braeda with you!” he called back.

Braeda got to his feet and joined Fuery as they walked in together.  Mustang told them to close the door.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” he said, propping his elbows up on the desk and leaning forward on his clasped hands.  “You say something’s going on in Xing?”

“Lots of rumors going around about a prince named Hong Chen.  Some of the people who’ve been arrested in Youswell say he’s been murdering innocent Xingese people and torturing others.  They’re begging the officials to not deport them.”

“You said something about Xerxes being a refuge?” Braeda mentioned.

“Oh, yes.  Seems some of them know if they come to Amestris they’ll be deported if they don’t have proper documentation, so they’re skipping us altogether and going to a place no one lives in anymore.”  Fuery flipped through the stack of papers in his hand.  “I have a statement from a prisoner that says he was personally attacked by the prince after an accident while serving him food.  Says he stumbled and spilled the food on the floor, and then he was forced to clean the entire mess up with his mouth, plate and all, and even the vomit when he was kicked in the stomach for eating it up too slowly.”

“Son of a bitch!” Braeda exclaimed.

“That’s not even the worst part,” Fuery said sadly.  “When he was finished, the prince lobbed his feet off at the ankles.  His guards removed him from the room, threw him in with the laundry and let him scream for hours.  Evidently he was smuggled out of the palace and sent out of the country as soon as he was healed enough for prosthetic feet.”

“Any word of Ling?” Mustang asked, his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

“Not a peep.  Either he’s planning something or something’s happened to him.”  He handed the reports to the General and Braeda put his hand on his hip.

“So what do we do?” he asked.

“Send Capt. Ross to me,” he said as he skimmed through the wire reports.  “I think I’m going to put her and Mr. Han back together for a little while, see if we can get to the bottom of this.”

“Right away, sir,” Fuery saluted as he turned and left.

Braeda scratched at his chin.  “If the Xingese people are that scared of who’s next in line for Emperor, and he’s not even Emperor yet, that’s pretty awful.”

“Remind you of any country you know?” Roy asked as he raised an eyebrow at him, a little smirk playing on his lips.

Braeda laughed, “Nope, not at all, General!”  He made his way back out to his desk and got back to the detail requisition report he’d been working on.  A hot wind blew up, but it offered no relief from the sweltering noon day temperature.

“Damn this heat!” he said under his breath as he wiped at his face again.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

They took three days in the forests off the roads in an effort to get to their destination sooner rather than later.  However, the underbrush was thick in some spots, it had rained two of those days, and when coming up with their grand plan, Nui had forgotten to factor in one thing: the crowds.

The closer they got to Shang-Po, the more people they came across travelling on the road.  They couldn’t just pop out of the tree line at this point because someone would see them and ultimately ask them who they were, why they came from the forest and how come no one else had seen them until just that moment.  This meant a little back tracking and a little waiting for the perfect timing.

“Alright,” Nui said, his brow twitching in irritation, “we’ll have to go back about five miles and then up the local road a little ways.  That way we can escape the forest and come down the path to the Nuaping Road as if we were coming from Tianshuu.”

“So five miles there, how many on the road to get back to this point?” Mei hissed, angry at having to walk any extra steps after having trekked for days in the worst possible conditions.

“I think the road is six or seven miles, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been that way.”

Ling looked annoyed and antsy.  “Damn it, almost a half day’s travel lost.”

Lan Fan wasn’t sure what their other options were.  She touched Ling’s hand.  “If we run, we can at least make the journey through the forest faster.  Then we can rest a bit before getting out on the path and simply set a quicker pace to get to the Nuaping Road.”

“Don’t you get it?” he snapped.  Lan Fan jerked backward.  “We’re losing _time_!  We only have three days before Chen is named heir!  All this backtracking and sneaking around is only causing us to drag our feet!”  He ran his fingers through his bangs out of frustration.  “What if we don’t make it in time?  What if we get stuck in the crowd at the checkpoint and don’t even get into the city before it happens!?”

“Calm down,” Nui urged.  “We _will_ get there, and we will get there in time, you have to have faith-”

“Faith is not going to sway my father’s decision!  We have to get moving and not for twelve miles!”  He suggested they stay in the forest, but close to the road.  If they could wait until nightfall, they could reign in their _ki_ , come out when everyone was sleeping, and run up the road as fast as they could to make up for lost time.

“Young Lord, forgive me, but that’s not going to help our cause.  If we do that, every person with any kind of weapon will hunt us down for cutting the line.  Granted, there’s no official ‘line’ so to speak, but they won’t look kindly upon that.  I think Lan Fan has the right idea when she says we could run through the forest to get there quicker.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Mei offered, raising her hand.  “Why don’t we change our angle, run back _three_ miles, catch the rural road at the three or four mile mark, and we shave off half the distance.”

Ling raised his head.  “Yeah,” nodded.  “Let’s do that!”

“And once we get in the line, we’ll play along with the poor villager act, but once we get to the checkpoint,” she smirked, “we’ll play our trump card.”  She reached into a secret pocket on her jumpsuit and pulled out a gold coin on a silk cord.  It was her family coin, the one that proved she was the Chang Princess- something all the royal children were given to prove their heritage if they ever needed to.

“You mean tell them up front you’re the Emperor’s children?” Lan Fan asked.

“Sure!” Mei smiled.  “They’ll probably send a few people to check and verify we are who we say we are, but that will get us inside the city, even if at first we get escorted in wearing handcuffs.  Once they validate the coins, we’re set!”

“But I don’t have my coin,” Ling lamented.

“No, but Nui and I can vouch for you!  Nui has the Fu clan mark on his arm, and I’ve been travelling with you for, like, ever!”  She stretched.  “So.  Ready for a good run?”

Lan Fan laughed and patted Mei on the shoulder.  “Leave it to the youngest to set our minds at ease.  Truly, sometimes it really is ‘out of the mouths of babes’.”  She bent over and touched her toes, then pulled her foot up behind her, stretching as well.  “So, we go that way, uncle?” she asked, pointing toward the north-north-west.

“Yes.  There will be a small waterfall off to the west that you’ll be able to hear but not see, and then about a mile beyond that there will be a sharp bend in the road.  That’s where we’ll want to come out.”

Mei chuckled, tucking Xiao Mei into her tunic.  “Well, last one there has to drink the bathwater!” she chirped as she raced off into the dense green foliage around them, leaving the others to catch up. 

Lan Fan grinned.  She wouldn’t have thought so almost three months ago, but she was really starting to like Chang Mei.  She hoped that was a sign of good things to come.

* * *

Ishval was quite possibly the birthplace of the legend of hell being hot and full of flames.   Even Amestrians who had been in the Ishvalan Conflict couldn’t seem to handle the heat.  And on top of that, this time they were able to wear much cooler attire than the first time they’d been there.  As 2nd Lieutenant (reinstated) Maria Ross made her way to her commanding officer’s ‘Canvas Cubicle’, she couldn’t help but think of how much easier it had been to cross the desert than be stationed here.  At least when you cross the Great Desert, you know the heat will eventually come to an end.  Being stationed in hell like this, you didn’t know when your stay was going to be up.  

She was a little nervous about seeing Gen. Mustang so soon after their deployment here…  Had she done something wrong already?  Before the Promised Day, most of her time in the service had been dedicated to uneventful security work.  Maybe she’d done something accidentally that would get her called down on the carpet.

She strode into the large tent, one covered with a second tent just yesterday in an attempt to get some extra shade to hopefully cool the air inside.  She found her new pal Capt. Braeda sitting in the new desert fatigue pants in a beige colored t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a wet rag on his neck.  “Hey, Captain,” she said as she entered.

“Oh, hey!  Good to see ya!” Braeda smiled.  “He’s waiting for you, just go on in.”

She grinned.  “Hope that rag’s cold that you got on your neck.”

“It _was_ filled with ice not even five minutes ago, but you see how long that lasted,” he grumped as he went back to work.

“Yikes,” Ross commented to herself.  They’d just gotten a generator set up two days ago, and the first thing that was hooked up after the radio tower was an ice machine.  A lot was happening all at once because the municipal crews had just found water and installed a crude pump until they could get the sewers and plumbing all set up.  Reconstruction was already in full swing over the areas just approved for dwellings.  By Yule, they’d have most of the buildings ready for tenants.

She opened the flimsy door to Mustang’s hide-away space, not surprised in the least to find Capt. Hawkeye at his side and working on getting some kind of filing system in place.  Papers were everywhere, and in the middle of it was a very frazzled looking General.

“Is now a good time, sir?” she asked cautiously.  He looked beyond irritated, though she supposed with the hellacious heat, they all looked that way.

“Sure, now’s fine, Ross.”  He looked to his subordinate with friendly eyes.  “Hawkeye, go grab something to eat, something made of ice preferably.  Bring me back the same when you’re finished.”

The feared Hawk’s Eye gave him a small grin.  “So a salad with half frozen dressing and frozen tomatoes?”

“Yes, perfect.  See you in thirty.”  They watched her leave and then Mustang spoke again.  “I’m reassigning you.”

“But I just got here two weeks ago,” she protested.  Inwardly, she hoped he was sending her to Briggs, somewhere completely opposite of Ishval’s oppressive heat.

He sighed.  “Yes, I know.  As much as I’d love you to be here, I need you somewhere else, somewhere you’ve been before.”  He pulled open a drawer and handed her a file folder.  She opened it and saw wire reports of Xingese refugees crossing the desert by the hundreds, claiming that a prince named Hong Chen was being named Emperor in Waiting.  “Can you tell me anything about this Chen prince?”

“Well, for starters, his family name is Hong, Chen is his given name.  He’s eighteen or nineteen years old, and when I was in Xing, it was well known that he was the favorite son of the current Emperor, Wu of the Pan family.  The prince was supposed to be marked by the gods as the chosen one because he has coloring that isn’t typical of the Xingese people, and as far as I know, he never made an attempt to find the secret of immortality.”

Roy clasped his hands and leaned forward onto his desk.  Ross thought he looked strange in the desert uniform.  She’d only seen him in the stiff semi-dress blues they all wore in Central, and here he was in a t-shirt and cargo pants like the rest of them… and his biceps were a bit distracting…

“Do you know?” his voice said as it broke through her thoughts of tracing the lines of those defined muscles with her tongue.

“I-I’m sorry, sir?” she stammered.

“Why are they leaving, do you know?”

Maria felt heat coming from her cheeks that rivaled the sun outside.  “Well- ah, it appears the boy doesn’t seem to care much for anything other than himself and women.  He’s been rumored to be particularly cruel to male servants and there was a story going around that he’d used babies ripped from the arms of concubines as archery targets.”

Mustang visibly tensed at that.  “Great, another monster.”  He reached for the handkerchief in his back pocket and swabbed at his sweating face.  “You know about Prince Ling, right?”

“I travelled with his retainer,” Lt. Ross nodded.  “Good kid.  He wasn’t well known in Xing, but I suspect it’s because he wasn’t overly cruel nor overly spectacular.  His family wasn’t a very high ranked one, so most people didn’t talk about him.  But Fu thought of him like a son and talked about him with a lot of emotion.”

“When he left here, he had a philosopher’s stone… the secret to immortality.”  He stood up and made a fan out of a manila folder.  “Why isn’t he next in line?”

Maria pursed her lips in thought.  “Well, knowing what I do about the Imperial Challenge, if someone were to find out that Prince Yao had the secret, any surviving royal children might try to assassinate him and take it for themselves.  He may have had to fight upward of ten of his siblings already just to keep it.  But knowing what I know about him, I’d say he would be prepared for this, so it’s likely he just hasn’t made it to the Peony Palace yet.

“However, if people are leaving in droves, then perhaps the Heir in Waiting feast is going to be soon.  I can’t imagine them leaving if it wasn’t set in stone Prince Hong was getting it.”

The General nodded.  “I’m reassigning you to Youswell so you can find and stay in touch with Han.  He’s going to be the one person that will know more about this that we can trust.  See if you can find out what’s happening from him, since he will likely have seen Ling most recently.  Whatever you find, send it as a personal letter to Capt. Braeda using code.  Be sure to get one from Hawkeye.”

“Braeda, sir?” she questioned.

Mustang smirked.  “Rumor has it that you two were dating at some point between the Promised Day and the present.”

Ross’ eyes widened.  “We went to dinner one time, just as friends!”

“Cut it out already!  I told you we were just friends, General!” came Braeda’s voice from the other side of the door.

“Stop eavesdropping, Captain!” Mustang shouted.

“Stop pretending that’s a real office and not a cardboard door on a steel tube frame with a tarp for a wall!” his subordinate sassed back.

At that moment, Hawkeye returned with a delicious looking salad and her eyes closed in disappointment.  “You’ll have to pardon the General, Lieutenant.  He likes to play matchmaker from time to time.”

“Probably because he’s a spinster!” Braeda called from the other room.  She watched Hawkeye stifle a laugh and felt a grin of her own blossoming on her lips.

“Get back to work!”  He sat heavily down in his creaky wooden chair and pulled the clear lid off the crisp looking salad.  “Captain, be sure to give Ross a code to use for her communiqués.  Everyone dismissed.”

Ross saluted them, then exited into the anteroom of the General’s tent.  She waited for Hawkeye’s instructions regarding written communication, then bid her friend farewell.

“Sorry about that,” he said.  “Evidently someone saw us together that night and they assumed we were ‘together’ together.”

She waved the comment off.  “I could think of worse people to be paired up with.  I don’t think Denny would much care for that, though.”

“He’s a good guy.  Hell of a dart player.  That’s the one you should be seeing anyway.”

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Who says I’m not already seeing him?”  She liked the grin that formed on Braeda’s face.  Maria was certain that tidbit had just put a couple of Cenz in his pocket.  She waved, “I don’t know when I’ll get back, so take care.”

“You too, Ross.  Catch ya in the mail!”

A few hours later, she was in a troop carrier back to Resembool to catch the next train to New Optain, then from there on to Youswell.  She could already feel the temperature dropping.  Praise Ishvala.

* * *

Ling was so anxious that it was hard for him to do anything but keep walking.  Lan Fan did everything she could to try to calm him down, but nothing was working.  The only thing that would settle him at this point was to arrive in Shang-Po and clear the checkpoint without any trouble.

His worrying made his stomach full of knots, so eating wasn’t really much of an option anymore.  Nui tried to tell him that an empty belly and a full mind made for sleepless nights and restless souls, and that if he would just eat he could at least get some rest.  Ling wasn’t having any of that logic, though.  He sat up nearly all night long until his not-yet wife coaxed him to lie down beside her.

There were entirely too many people around now to do what he wanted with her.  They certainly couldn’t make love in front of their companions, let alone strangers.  He wondered if he could get just ten minutes alone with her and share a glorious release within her body if he’d be able to finally rest and untie those pesky knots in his belly.  But soon the seriousness of the situation would creep into his fantasies and he was worse than he was to begin with.

The next day, Mei forced him to drink some bhang tea because his nervousness was going to blow their cover if he didn’t settle down.  Reluctantly he drank some, then once it kicked in he drank a little more.  At last, he’d gleaned a little relief from the drink and walked nearly twenty miles in a fog.  Sleep found him quickly that night, despite a crying infant and a loud drunk.  He slept propped up against a tree, holding Lan Fan in his lap like a toddler, and his dreams were peaceful.

The next day, he was all jitters and hyperventilation again, and Nui took him by the shoulders and shook him.

“We are nearly there!  And you know what to do- there’s no reason for this!”  He stuffed a nub of kush into Ling’s mouth and forced him to swallow it.  Five minutes later, he was beginning to feel the calming yet clear headed effects take over, and he took a deep breath.  Today was the day he was going to get into Shang-Po.  Today was the day he was going to speak to his father and tell him what he’d done.

Today was the day he was going to claim his throne and meet his people for the first time officially.

Another deep breath and he took Mei’s hand.  “Let’s go and greet our Ba-ba and Ko-ko.”

And they shoved quickly through the masses to get to the checkpoint, Nui and Lan Fan right behind them.

* * *

‘Bear’ had been in Shang-Po for only a day, but everything was pretty predictable in how the city had been laid out for the momentous occasion.  Vendor stalls were on the main street, the square in front of the Peony Palace’s audience chamber had been decorated so incredibly with silk that ‘Bear’ was sure several young women must be running around naked, and loads of dyed flowers- daisies, chrysanthemums, and hyacinths- all in the royal blue color of the Hong household, and red- a color of luck and prosperity.  Blue dragons hung on every post and column, and red lanterns with gold good luck messages painted on them dangled from their fearsome tails.

He didn’t make any extra effort to necessarily hide himself, but he blended in as well as he could with the commoners milling around and taking in the sights.  Then, as night fell and he could blend in with the shadows, he stalked into the Palace itself and down into the armory.

The place was deserted.  Most of the palace guards were out in force in Shang-Po’s Imperial festival grounds, making sure the peasants and visitors stayed out of trouble and behaved themselves.  It was easy for ‘Bear’ to find and take a royal uniform.  He slipped away to a dark corner and put the armor and silks on as quietly as he could.

As he was getting dressed, he saw a familiar face also creeping into the stock piled armory.  After making absolutely certain that he wasn’t mistaking the cloaked man for someone else, he called out softly, “‘Mouse’?  Is that you?”

‘Mouse’ looked up and ‘Bear’ felt as his _ki_ lashed out and searched for who was addressing him.  He straightened and moved silently to where the other man stood.

“‘Bear’?  I thought you’d been killed!”  He touched his friend on the shoulder, seemingly amazed to find his friend alive and right before him.

“I faked it.  The Yao prince let me go, and I decided I didn’t want to work for that Hong monster anymore.”  He grinned.  “But that doesn’t explain why you’re down here creeping around.”

‘Mouse’ looked down at the floor.  “He had Prince Ki murdered, and the assassins tried to wipe out the entire village of Tsingpei.”  His eyes met ‘Bear’s’ and he grabbed his arms.  His voice was desperate, “We can’t let that monster sit on the throne.”

“Yeah, I know.  I overheard him ordering the search party that was looking for my body to cut my head off to be sure I was dead.  I can’t imagine what he’s done to other people.  He’s not even trying to hide his cruelty anymore.  He’s almost open about his meanness.”

“Can you imagine what this country will look like if he makes it to the Emperor’s seat?”  ‘Mouse’ clenched his fists.  “No wonder so many people are leaving the country.  And those idiots out in the square either don’t believe the rumors or think he’ll change when he’s named Heir.”  He chuckled tensely.  “He’ll change, alright.  He’ll just get meaner instead of nicer.”

‘Bear’ nodded, then tugged on a leather breastplate emblazoned with the royal sigil- a water lily, the symbol of the Pan family.  “Then let’s stick together and do what we can to get rid of this monster.”

“You know he ordered his guards to kill the remaining sons, right?  If we kill him, there won’t be an heir to the throne…”

‘Bear’ laughed.  “Please, he’ll just go and make another heir.  It’s not unheard of for the Emperor to sire more than one child by the clan representatives.  Besides,” he said as he recalled the face of the Chang princess, “he’s got daughters he can marry off to someone else he likes just as well as Hong Chen.”

Just as ‘Mouse’ was tying the laces of his pauldrons, there was a racket coming from down the hall.  As they shuffled into hiding, they listened to the noise.

“I swear to you on my _life_ that I am _Yao Ling_!” a voice cried in the distance.  “My mother’s name is Yao Ruya, the Emperor chose her because she had bound feet like his own mother had!”

“A likely story, brat!”

“If that’s true, where’s _your_ coin!”

“I told you, I left it in my Ye-ye’s shrine!  I left it as a promise to return from across the desert alive!”

“He really is the Yao prince!” a little girl’s voice shouted.  “And you have _my_ coin, isn’t that clearance enough?”

“We’ll have to verify this with the royal jeweler.  It might take a few days with all the excitement going on.”

“ _I DON’T HAVE A FEW DAYS!”_

The guards laughed as a loud bang rang through the space between the two former assassins and the royal guards.  “Yelling isn’t going to change anything, Your Highnesses!  Better pipe down and be patient if you’re serious about getting out of here.”

“I beg you!” another feminine voice pleaded.  “Please, it’s very urgent!  Can you please hurry?”

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be hanging out with a rogue like him anyway.  Now…”  The two in the armory could hear the leering tone of the guard’s voice.  “If you’re willing to do _us_ a favor, maybe we’d be willing to do _you_ a favor, eh?”

“How dare you talk to my wife that way!” the masculine voice snarled as a little gasp floated on the air.

“Suit yourself then.  We’ll get back to you, eventually.”  Then there were footsteps and another door slamming shut, and ‘Mouse’ and ‘Bear’ shared a look.

“You think it’s him?” ‘Mouse asked.

‘Bear’ nodded.  “Couldn’t be anyone else.  Besides, I’d know his wife’s voice anywhere.  She’s the one that almost got me.”

“Then that means if we take out Hong-”

“-There will be an heir to the throne.”  ‘Bear’ smiled wickedly in the darkness.  “Let’s go bust them out.”

‘Mouse’ chuckled quietly.  “Couldn’t have said it any better myself.”

They grabbed a sword and pole arm each before making their way down the corridor to where they could sense the _ki_ of four prisoners.  All of them had varying degrees of irritation and urgency in their energy signatures.  When they reached the door, they were surprised to find the smallest prisoner drawing an alkahestry circle behind the lock and getting ready to activate it.

“Wait!” ‘Mouse’ hissed.  “If you blow it up, they’ll hear and come running!”

The girl that ‘Bear’ knew to be Chang Mei looked up at ‘Mouse’ with a look of confusion.  “Who are you?”

‘Bear’ lifted his helmet off.  “You have to remember me, Princess.”

“What do you want?” the Prince growled.

“I’m repaying a favor to you, My Lord.  You spared my life, and I never went back to that monster after that.  I’m actually just as surprised to see you as you are to see me.”  He jammed his spear into the space between the bar and the lock and pulled hard to the side.  “Kick the door!  It should pop right open!”

The older man with them moved the youngsters out of the way before gathering his strength and shattering the tumblers on the lock.  The iron bars would have banged off the wall, but ‘Mouse’ blocked the blow with his padded arm, causing only a muffled thud.

“I believe you said you had to see the Emperor immediately?” ‘Bear’ grinned.

The Yao prince bowed his head as he struck his palm with his fist, a gesture of respect and gratitude.  “Your offer to help is not unappreciated, but perhaps we better go the rest of the way alone.”

“On the contrary,” ‘Mouse’ said.  “If the guards find you roaming around without an armed escort and you in shackles, they’re likely to throw you right back in here, or worse if Master Hong finds out you’re alive.”  He gestured to some sets of handcuffs on the wall.  “We’ll make them loose enough that you can slip out of them at any time, but to make a show of taking you to the Emperor, I think it’s best you wear them.”

‘Bear’ could see in the prince’s eyes that he was conflicted.  He could see that his need to accomplish his goal was not enough to trust them completely, and that was a good thing.  After all, he had every right to be suspicious of them.

“We’re all here for the same reason: to keep Hong Chen from getting the Imperial throne.  It only makes sense to stick together in order to achieve our task.  And if we can put you on the throne instead of that demon, I will pledge my undying loyalty to you, as well as my entire family and the whole Ryuo clan.”  He kneeled before the young man and felt as ‘Mouse’ did the same.

“Yes.  My village, Tsingpei, was brutally victimized by Hong, our prince murdered and dismembered in cold blood and our men all executed.  If you have a way to rightfully claim the throne, I will pledge myself and my clansmen to you and your line, always.”

The prince only looked at them for a moment, dumbfounded and seemingly more confused than a moment before.  Then the man with them spoke quietly.

“I trust them, My Lord.”

When the kid opened his eyes, they were like fire leaping in a new stove.  “I accept your loyalty with great thanks.  And we accept your offer of assistance.”  He stuck his hands out and chuckled.  “Besides, it won’t be the first time I’ve had to wear these steel bracelets.

‘Mouse’ rose and smiled.  “That’s the spirit, My Lord!”

“What should I call you?” the prince asked.

‘Bear’ and ‘Mouse’ looked at each other.  “Well, we were given code names by the Imperial guard, that way they wouldn’t know what clan we hailed from and therefore couldn’t judge us unfairly by our family heritage.  My code name is ‘Bear’, though my given name is Ryuo Bohai.”

“And I’m called ‘Mouse’ though my name is actually Fui Guang.”

“How did you end up claiming a Fui name in a Ki village?” their prince asked as he watched them slip shackles on his sister.

“I’m a bastard. My mother was raped by a man wearing the Fui banner on his back.”

Yao apologized and thanked them both again.  “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I’m guessing you have the secret of immortality?” ‘Bear’ whispered.  Yao nodded.  “Well then!  Let’s see what the Emperor wants to do with that knowledge, shall we?”

They all lined up, ‘Bear’ in the front, ‘Mouse’ heading up the rear and the four prisoners lined up two-by-two between them.  They set off through the torch-lit maze of the dungeon and headed up every flight of steps they could find.  At last, they entered the Palace proper, a side hall off of the audience chamber, where Royal guests were bedded down on silken cots behind painted privacy screens.

‘Mouse’ touched his finger to his lips and they crept silently past the sleeping crowd to the back of the chamber and slipped into a corridor lined with tall statues that was supposed to lead to the Emperor’s offices.  As soon as they entered, a shriek came from the shadows and the six of them assumed attack positions.

“Xiao Mei!”

The little panda bounded into the princess’ arms and she cuddled her pet close to her chest.

“Damn it, I nearly had a heart attack,” ‘Bear’ gasped, his heart racing under the armor he wore.

The bear was dancing in the Chang princess’ grip and she set her back down on the floor.  She pantomimed the Emperor and a woman kissing and pointed to the room just beyond the one they were in.

“He’s in there?” Yao asked.

The animal nodded furiously, but whimpered for him to stop when he started toward the door.  She pointed to the door to the left and began to act like a guard, then trying to illustrate a separation of space, in which the Hong prince was nearby as well.

“This is going to take some finesse,” added the older man with them.  “We can’t just barge in there, he’ll call for his guards and wake Hong up.”

“We should wait for him to finish,” the prince’s wife said, looking as if she wanted to cover her ears at the sound of the Emperor’s lovemaking.

“Yes, he’ll probably send her and the guards away when he’s finished, he normally does,” ‘Mouse’ said.  He grinned at their shocked expressions.  “Up until recently they also called me the Lord of Whispers.  Hong liked for me to know everything about everyone.”

“Will he be in there all night?” Yao asked.

“No, he’ll want a bath before going to his private chambers.  He always thinks the concubines and courtesans will try to steal from him if he takes them there, which is why he had that special room added off his offices.”  He turned to the group.  “We should probably wait for him in his rooms.  But that’s going to come with its own risks as well.”

‘Bear’ shook his head.  “The Emperor made use of you as well, didn’t he?”  His companion nodded.  “Then once we get there, we’ll hide and you can break the news to him.  This way he won’t call for the guards and we can still get Prince Yao to his father quickly.”

“And then we’ll tell him everything,” ‘Mouse’ vowed, his fist clenching.  “I’ll tell him about Tsingpei, about Hong’s order to assassinate every living son, how… how-”

“How he beats the male servants nearly to death but lets that fat stable hand do whatever he wants to his royal ass, and then pays him in gold to keep his mouth shut.”

The six of them were all scowling into the floor like petulant children, and suddenly ‘Bear’ had to stifle a laugh.  He got himself under control and said, “It’s funny because he just _knows_ he’s going to be named Emperor in the morning!  And here he is sleeping not one hundred feet away in the guest rooms and has _no idea_ that he’s about to be tossed out!”

Prince Yao smirked at that, nodding.  “That brat never had to lift a finger to prove anything just because his eyes are green and his hair is brown.  I nearly died twice getting this stone…  At the risk of sounding arrogant, I _worked_ for this.”

“And you’ll be a much kinder leader than Hong could ever hope to be.”  ‘Bear’ watched as the prince’s woman took his hand and smiled at him.

“‘Mouse’, you’ll have to lead us to where we need to be.  Is there a way to get to his Celestial Highness’ rooms from here without being seen?”

The man held up his finger and led them to the wall.  He tapped twice on the frame and stepped on a particular board in the floor.  A panel swung open from the wall and he whispered, “Silent as a ‘Mouse’, get it?”

They nodded and followed him in.

* * *

After a hot scrubbing in the enormous alabaster tub that dominated the royal bathing room, Emperor Wu dismissed his bathing attendants and wrapped himself in a sleeping robe.  He walked the short distance to his bed chamber and locked the door.  He found fresh nectarines in a priceless dish sitting near his bed, and he picked one up as he walked out onto the balcony to look at the crowds gathered within the city’s walls.

In the morning, he would be celebrating his sixty-first birthday, and naming his illegitimate son his heir.  There would be feasting and drinking all day and all night, and then the day after that, he would be addressing the problem of hundreds of Xingese fleeing the country.

He sighed.  He couldn’t blame them, really.  He’d heard all the rumors by now, and the latest one about Tsingpei was the most brutal yet.  His Dragon had assured him the claim was false, a last minute effort to keep Chen off the throne, but still, Wu wondered.  Though his son was certainly acting the part of reformed rebel, Wu still didn’t completely trust him.  The boy’s _ki_ felt corrupted and poisoned, even when he seemed to be bright and cheerful.  Something wasn’t right with him, even after being threatened with losing the Empire.

“My Lord,” a familiar voice came from the shadows.

Over the years, Wu had become comfortable with knowing he was never truly ever alone, even his private rooms.  The voice didn’t startle him at all.  “What brings a mouse to my inner sanctum so late at night?  Especially when festivities are set to begin so early?”

“I have a most urgent development that needs your immediate attention.”

His manicured brows lifted in curiosity.  He stroked his long mustache and turned back to sit down on the bed.  “What is it?”

Wu had never seen the face who owned that voice before, but he watched as ‘Mouse’ stepped out from behind a drape.  He was dressed in guard’s garb and the man kneeled down and bowed his head.  “My counterpart and I rescued two of your royal children from the palace prison.”

“What?” Wu exclaimed.  “Two of them?”

“Princess Chang Mei and Prince Yao Ling.”  He turned his face up and the Emperor could make out dark, desperate eyes.  “My Lord…  Your Highness, Prince Yao has the secret of immortality!”

The Emperor’s heart skipped a beat.  His son, the one who’d been wandering aimlessly across the country, was here at the palace, and he supposedly had the secret to _immortal life_!  He swallowed and tried to form words.  At last, he exclaimed, “How?  Where is he?”

“He’s here, along with Chang Mei, his wife and his retainer.  They are hiding in your closet, My Lord.”  He lowered his hands and face to the floor and begged in a trembling voice, “Please, Your Royal Highness!  On behalf of the Xingese people, please _do not_ name Hong Chen as your heir!  Please give the title to your Yao son, who has been nothing but kind to everyone he’s come across as he travelled!”

Wu’s mouth fell open.  He’d never been openly petitioned to choose a different heir by anyone.  To question the divine opinion of the Emperor meant death…  If this man was willing to give up his life to save his countrymen, perhaps Wu should at least talk with his twelfth son and attempt to validate his claim.

“Go bring them here immediately,” he murmured as he stood up to pace the room.  Seconds later, his son and daughter appeared before him, along with a beautiful girl with a metal arm and a middle aged man clad in black.

“Ling…” he breathed.

“I have it right here!” the boy said as he dug out a small vial with a peculiar red liquid inside.  “I got it in Amestris, it’s called a Philosopher’s Stone!  When I was there, I was taken prisoner by these monsters under the capital city, and they forced the stuff into my body through a cut on my face.”  He gestured to a scar on his cheek and continued, “After the pain subsided I had been taken over from the inside by an immortal being they called Greed.  He was impervious to death and injury, but he kidnapped my body to live in.”

Wu was confused.  The boy was frantic to tell his tale, but the story he wove made no sense.  “So you drank the potion, but a being was inside the potion?”

“Yes, something like that!  It was as if this body were a cart I was driving, and Greed knocked me into the back while he drove instead.”

Wu took a deep breath.  “That sounds very disturbing.”

“And the worst part was that despite being unable to be killed, eventually the stone gets used up!  The more life threatening the injury, the more power is used to heal you!  Eventually the power runs out, and you die anyway!” 

Wu put his hand on his Yao son’s shoulder.  “I want to believe you, Ling, I do.  But I’m very confused and I want to be sure I understand completely before I make my decision.”  Ling’s _ki_ surged angrily as he covered his mouth and screamed in frustration.  Then the girl he assumed Ling had married came to his side to comfort him.

“Let’s start at the beginning, alright?  It’s time to tell the whole story.”

As they sat in the floor upon the softest cushions ever made in Xing, his son and daughter told him everything about their separate and then joined trips to Amestris, how they both went seeking immortality and left wanting nothing to do with it, short of claiming the throne.  Ling’s tale spoke of monsters and unnatural man-made beings, a kind of alkahestry that was an offshoot from their own scientific principles, two descendants of Xerxes who were heroes and a military man who’d discovered the nationwide transmutation circle and had a score to settle with their corrupted leader, who was also among the ranks of the monsters terrorizing the entire country.  At last, the whole story had been told, and the Emperor took the liquid called stone and examined its ruby contents.

“And there’s thousands of souls in this tiny vial?” he asked, in awe of what was in his hands.

“Yes.  As the souls are used up, the power of the stone diminishes.  That’s why it can only grant temporary immortality, and you can hear the voices of every single soul screaming in agony.”

“How do I know this is real?” he asked.  “How do I know this isn’t some made up story and some strange alkahestric compound cooked up to fool me?”

“I’ll demonstrate it.”

The Fu girl cried out in protest and his daughter objected as well.  He listened as they both gave him a dozen reasons not to do it, but his son only had one response:

“I have to show him, or else he’ll never believe it.”

He came into Shang-Po unarmed, so he asked ‘Mouse’ for a dagger.  He sliced his finger open and a line of scarlet blood welled up along the cut.  He passed the vial to his wife and instructed her to gather just a drop onto her fingernail and let it fall into his wound.  She gave him a worried look, but did as he asked.

Wu watched his son immediately become overcome with excruciating pain, and he howled into a rag that had been stuffed in his mouth.  His body jerked and spasmed, the veins in his neck and forehead stood out like worms after a hard rain, and then as suddenly as it began, it was all over.

“Are you alright, Ling?” his wife gasped as she scrambled to his side.

He took a shuddering breath and smiled at her.  “It’s so loud.  There’s only twenty voices or so… but they’re really angry right now.”

He sat up and shook his head a little.  “It’s different than when Greed was inside me.  These are very angry souls who want nothing more than to finally rest at peace.”  He turned to his father.  “I’m going to show you how the stone works and hopefully it will also help these souls get to heaven.”  He stood up and returned the dagger to ‘Mouse’, then asked him to bash his head in with the nearest object.

“My Lord, I cannot do such a thing!”

“Don’t worry.  Right now I’m immortal.  Just be sure to only hit me once, I don’t know how many souls it will take to heal me.”

‘Mouse’ picked up a heavy lead vase, about knee high and as big around as Chang Mei.  He hoisted the thing over his head and said, “Ong-Xu, forgive me!”  then brought the thing down as hard as he could into Ling’s skull.

The Fu girl yelped and hid her face in her hands, so she didn’t see the red electric sparks that knitted the concave wound back into a healthy, rounded, normal looking head.  There wasn’t any blood, nor were there any bone fragments, though they all heard the wet crunch that accompanied such an injury.

Wu got up and came to his son’s side, his fingers reaching out and examining the place that should have killed him.  “Not even a bruise!” 

Ling nodded.  “But instead of twenty souls I now have three or four I can use to save my life.  I might be able to survive something like being strangled, but nothing like what just happened.  That’s what I meant about the effect only being temporary.”

He could feel the will of the gods at work here.  He and Huilang had done all mere mortals could to ensure Chen became Emperor.  Yet before him stood a boy who should be lying dead on his bedchamber floor, yet was very much alive.  He couldn’t ignore this series of events.  “Ling, you have done the impossible and brought back the object to win your right to the throne.  You have the loyalty of two clans other than your own and your retainer’s, and you’ve won over your sibling and managed to become close to her as a true brother and sister should.”  Wu took Ling into his arms and hugged his son tight to his chest.  “It is with great pride that I name you my heir, son.”  A few tears spilled from his Yao son’s eyes as he embraced him, and the others in the room kneeled before them both.  “Your brother is going to be livid when he finds out.”

“My brother is as cruel as any monster I encountered in Amestris and is no longer my concern,” Ling replied, his face buried in Wu’s chest.

“Will you have him executed for his crimes?” Wu asked, still in disbelief of everything he’d heard and seen this night.

“No.  There’s been enough blood spilled because of him.  I won’t add another drop to that bucket.”

Wu smiled.  Ong-Xu had made his choice after all, despite all that he and Huilang had done to assure their son took the throne.  “You will make a fine ruler, Ling.  The gods have chosen you out of fifty, and not because you have different colored eyes and hair, but because of the depth of your character and the size of your heart.”

His son sobbed gratefully, and Wu held him tighter.

* * *

Ling and Lan Fan were escorted to private quarters off the diplomatic guest wing of the palace, as were Mei, Nui and their two accomplices.  They were provided with the finest silk robes to sleep in and Ling was informed that in the morning he and Mei would have their choice of any celebration clothing already made in the tailor’s stock room.  Ling asked that Lan Fan and Nui be allowed to borrow from some of the lesser clothing, as they hadn’t come with dress clothes on their journey, and the Emperor had given his permission for that as well.

Ling had confessed before they left that he and Lan Fan were not actually married, that it had been part of their cover story to protect them while they travelled with the stone.  The Emperor explained that while he couldn’t marry Lan Fan, he could certainly choose her as a representative from Pin-Xia or simply keep her as his favorite woman.  Without revealing his grand plan of abolishing the fifty concubine plan, he declared immediately that Lan Fan would be his _only_ woman apart from siring his children.  However, because she was not his mother (the only royal guest he could rightfully ask to sit beside him), she would not be by his side as he was named Heir in Waiting in the morning.  Lan Fan would be seated with her uncle in a special section reserved for non-royal guests just below the royal dais, and though Ling didn’t look happy about it, he would have to accept it.

“Sleep with her all you like,” his father had said.  “However, she will never have any nobility attached to her rank and any children you have with her will not be recognized as legitimate.”

Ling said nothing, but they both knew that when it was his turn to write the rules, he would definitely change that.  Lan Fan may not have been his wife in any kind of official capacity, but she felt like more than just his lover.  She knew he loved her- he’d told her so many times and had shown her twice as many.  She’d just have to be patient.  Ling had promised her, and she believed in him.

As soon as they were shown to their room and the servant boy left, Ling had stripped her down to nothing and carried her to the bed they would be sharing for the night.  He loved her frantically, as if she were going to disappear from his arms like a puff of smoke.  The second time around he was slower and catered to her every desire, and the third time was rough and desperate and enough to finish burning off the excitement of the night.

As Ling dozed, Lan Fan wondered how much their lives were going to change now that they were to be permanent residents at the Peony Palace.  She wondered what her place would be among the myriad of people behind the scenes of the Palace walls.  She wondered how her qing ai de would accomplish his dreams, and not that she disliked the Emperor or wished him any harm, but she wondered how long it would be before Ling’s coronation, how long before they could be officially married… how long before she could bear him a child of their own.

“Lan-chan?”

She blinked.  “Hmm?”

“Get some rest, my love.”  She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “We have a big day tomorrow.”

She smiled against his chest and closed her eyes, her body still buzzing with his attentions from only a little while ago.  “So we do.”  She snuggled into his arm even more, whispering, “I’m so proud of you.  I love you, Ling.”

He squeezed her hip before giving in to quiet snoring.  She closed her eyes and awaited the rays of dawn and the beginning of her new life.


	11. CHAPTER TEN

Chen awoke the next morning to find three female servants laying out his finest robes.  After the incident with Hachi, new robes had not been made for him, and the dressing maids had made the best outfit they could find with the items he already had available to him.  He looked out the window.  Judging by the angle of the sun, it looked to be around 9:30, maybe 10:00, which puzzled him.  He wiped his eyes and yawned.

“Wasn’t I supposed to be up before now?”

The three girls stiffened and the oldest looking one bowed her head and said, “Our Celestial Highness informed us there was a change of plans and to let you sleep, My Lord.”

A last minute change of plans?  Chen wondered if maybe he’d changed his mind about new robes, but dismissed that idea after seeing the old finery before him.  Perhaps they would have a special meal before hand, or maybe he was sending him one of his favorite concubines to celebrate with before the ceremony.  He shrugged and reached for a plum.

The girls quickly brushed and braided his hair (again, he was confused at why they didn’t wash it, or even do a cursory wipe down of his body…) then dressed him and left without any words of congratulations or wishes of good luck.  The prince began to worry, and he decided now might be a good time to find his father.

He moved quickly through the busy hallways, most everyone too busy to even pay proper respects to him.  Chen looked in the Imperial offices, knocked at the door to his father’s love nest, tried to find him in the private gardens where he sometimes liked to take his breakfast.  He was nowhere to be found…

“Master Hong!” a voice called.  The confused young man stopped and spun around.

“Where is my father?” he barked, scowling and angry.

“He just sent me to find you!  Your mother has arrived in the carriage house, My Lord!”

Chen shoved the boy out of his way and went to the stable to meet his mother, who was standing alone with the Emperor.  The stable hands were all gone, the driver and coachmen were gone, and the barn was silent as a tomb-

Except for the sound of his mother’s sobs.

“Ma-ma!” he cried out worriedly as he picked up the hem of his outermost tunic and ran to her.  “Ma-ma, what’s wrong?”

The Emperor turned cold eyes toward him and he murmured something to his mother, then left without a word to Chen.  His mother fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she wept, and Chen’s attention was drawn immediately back to her.

“Ma-ma,” he said as he gathered her into his arms.  “Please don’t cry!  What’s going on?”

“It’s- It’s just _awful_!”

“What’s awful?” he asked.

“Let’s run away,” she gasped.  “We’ll run across the desert, flee to some other country!”

Chen looked at his mother as if she’d grown a third arm.  “Ma-ma, this is going to _my_ country after today!  Why would we leave?”

There were more tears, and the more she tried to straighten herself up, the more undone she became.  Chen held her for a little while and didn’t push her.  Eventually she got over her hysterics and was able to tell him the bad news.

“Ah-Chen…”  She shook her head.  “Xing is not going to be yours someday.”

“What do you mean?” Chen asked, his heart in his throat and his stomach twisted up inside.

“The Yao son- he brought back the secret to… the secret to immortality.”

Chen’s eyes widened and his heart raced.  “What?” he breathed.

“He won the game.  He demonstrated that it was the real thing…”  She looked ready to wail again at any second, “And your Imperial father-  He’s going to name Yao Ling as his heir instead.”

Chen could feel a seething wrath brewing in the pit of his stomach.  He slowly let go of his mother and moved away from her.  “And you didn’t try to stop him?” Chen bellowed.  “My throne was _stolen_ from me, and _you just stood there!”_

“Ah-Chen-”

“ _Don't call me that, you worthless cunt!”_ he roared in her face.  Her tears returned and her face scrunched up once more into a grimace of sorrow, and Chen wondered again what drew his father to her.  She was an ugly girl, and if she was the most beautiful of all the women in the Hong village, then he hated to see what the rest of them looked like.

“There’s nothing you can do!” she cried, tears and snot pouring from her face.  “He won your father’s challenge-”

“AND I HAVE BEEN GROOMED SINCE I WAS BORN FOR THIS!” Chen yelled, his voice cracking.  He spun around and stormed toward the door.  “What does Yao know about being an Emperor!?”

All at once, Mai Renchen stood in the doorway, and Chen stopped in his tracks.

“Just because you’re not going to be named heir, My Lord, that does not negate our contract.”

“ _GO TO HELL!!!”_

Mai drew his sword.  “The Emperor has ordered me to escort you to the dungeons until after the ceremony has concluded.”  He took a defensive posture.  “You can come easily and remain unharmed, or I can take you by force.  You decide.”

“I’LL KILL YOU!”  Chen ran at the Emperor’s Dragon, filled with anger and rage and determined to slit his father’s throat before the end of the day.  But he forgot that Mai had trained some of his own martial arts teachers, and when he simply side stepped his advance and dodged the attack, he slammed face first into the side of a decorated cart full of Palace Plums wine.  He saw silvery bursts in his vision and felt an excruciating pain in the bridge of his nose.  Gingerly, Chen touched his upper lip and drew back his fingers at the feel of warm blood.

“My nose… it’s broken,” he panted, not believing that he had broken it himself.

“Serves you right,” Mai growled as he jerked Chen’s arms behind his back and shackled him.  “You’ll be lucky if the Emperor doesn’t have you executed for your actions.”

“What actions?” he spat.

Mai dragged him to his feet and started steering him toward the dungeon as his mother’s cries filled the air once more.  “Did you know the Lord of Whispers knows all about your orders to slay the rest of the living sons?”  Chen shook his head slowly.  “He told your father all about it, and how he tried to warn Tsingpei, but was too late.  He said your assassins tore out your brother’s heart and killed the men there.  Your father would have named another after learning these secrets anyway, but it was ‘Mouse’ who got Prince Yao to your father, and he presented the immortal stone to him.”  Mai laughed, “Maybe if you’d gotten off your spoiled ass and done something with your life besides bully the serving boys and fuck the serving girls you’d have the character to be able to handle the responsibility of running a nation as large as Xing.  And as resourceful as Prince Yao has been since he returned home, I know he’ll learn quickly what he needs to know before it’s time for him to take over as Emperor.”

Chen had nothing else to say.  He was shocked to the core that his father had learned of his grand plan to ensure he was the only son to take over, and Yao had been smart enough to avoid the assassins searching for him _and_ had found the secret to immortality.  He was sick to his stomach with fear and pain, and he stumbled along to the dungeons, finding himself for the first time in a place meant for the lowest of the low instead of the favorite son of the Emperor.

For the first time in a long time, Hong Chen cried, and for the first time, he was genuinely sorry for his deeds, though not at all for the right reasons.

* * *

“ _What do you want me to do, Roy?_ ” Grumman asked.  “ _I can’t just send a battalion of troops out to Xerxes and gather up all the Xingese!  If the Ishvalans haven’t killed them, they’re probably alright!_ ”

“I’m aware of that, Führer Grumman,” he replied, the vein in his forehead throbbing with the stress of the phone call.  Riza patted his shoulder as she moved around the office, filing paperwork in the proper filing cabinets.  “All I’m saying is to go out there and explain to everyone there that the ruins are not structurally sound for so many people.  We’ll welcome Ishvalan and Xingese alike out here to help us rebuild.  I can use some desert tempered people right now.”

“ _That’s true.  You guys are on the devil’s nut sack out there, I’m sure._ ”

Roy grinned.  The old man hadn’t lost his sense of humor since taking the office, that much was certain.  “You could say that, sir.  It’s certainly not the tropical paradise I’ve been longing to visit on vacation.”

The old man was quiet for a bit on the other end, then he said, “ _Alright, I’ll send a small unit out to Xerxes to let them know we’ll be doing some hiring for the Ishval project, and if they’d like to stay afterward, we can set them up in citizenship classes.  As for the Ishvalans, they need to be sent out your way anyhow._ ”

“After we get Ishval finished, maybe we should go in to restore and repair Xerxes.  Maybe set it up as a way station along the desert railway we’ve always talked about.”

“ _One thing at a time, Roy.  I can only drink so much gin a day, y’know._ ”

Roy laughed.  “At least you can get yours on the rocks, sir.”  They confirmed their plans for opening the borders to all Xingese and Ishvalan refugees and after a little kidding around, Roy finally hung up.  He sighed and wiped his face with a damp rag.  “Ornery as ever, that one.”

“Probably worse than before, I imagine,” Riza agreed.

“I don’t guess we’ve heard from Ross yet?” he asked, his tone hopeful.

“No, but I can see if Fuery’s got anything if you like.”  She turned to leave, but Roy quietly called her first name and she stopped.

“What do _you_ think of opening the borders?  Be honest.”

She smiled at him, the sweet smile that she only ever shared if they were alone with one another.  “I think our borders have been closed for too long, and it’s a wonderful opportunity to build diplomacy with our neighbors.”

Roy sighed and thanked her for her opinion.  “I really wasn’t fishing for compliments, I just want to make sure I’m doing a good job.”

“Don’t worry, sir,” she assured him as she opened the thin door.  “I would let you know if it was a dumb idea.”

Roy grinned.  “As always, I appreciate your honesty and bluntness, Captain.  Carry on.”  It seemed when it came to both Ishval and Xing, he was just going to have to take it one day at a time.  Like Grumman had joked, he could only do so much at once.  He turned back to the pile of paperwork on his desk and sighed as he picked up his pen and got back to work.

* * *

Ling was awakened by the sound of quiet wind chimes just before dawn.  Three young girls, maybe six or seven years old and all dressed in the finest red clothes, were fanning the chimes that hung on the balcony in order to wake him.  Thankful he hadn’t lost the bed sheets in the night, he slipped from the bed he’d shared with Lan Fan and covered himself with the sleeping robe he’d been given late the night before.

He grinned as he approached the girls.  “Good morning,” he greeted them.

They bowed and answered in unison, “Good morning, My Lord.  Please follow us to the bath.”

“What about my woman?” he asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

The tallest girl answered, “Fu Lan Fan will be retrieved by another attendant.  For now, it is imperative that we get you bathed and dressed and blessed for the day, My Lord.”  She smiled as she bowed again to him.  “Congratulations on winning the challenge, Prince Yao.  May Ong-Xu bless you this and every day!”

Ling scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.  “Thank you so much!”  He looked back at Lan Fan.  “Uh, could you give me just a moment so I can explain to her what’s going on?  I don’t want her to be worried when she wakes up and finds me gone.”

“Of course, My Lord,” the girl replied.  “We’ll be just outside your door when you are ready.”  The three of them filed out quickly and shut the door behind them. 

Ling sat down on the mattress and brushed Lan Fan’s face with his fingers gently.  “Time to wake up Lan-chan,” he murmured as leaned down and kissed her lips.

She stirred under his touch and kissed him back slowly.  “Qing ai de…” she breathed.

Ling couldn’t help but smile at that.  “They’re going to start getting me ready for the ceremony.  I just wanted to let you know they’ll be coming for you as well at some point.”

“What for?” she asked as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

“To wash you, Lan-chan.  It won’t do for you to be dressed so pretty and reeking of last night’s fun.”  He laughed when her face immediately reddened.  “I don’t know if I’ll get a chance to see you before I’m expected on the platform…”  He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  “I wanted to thank you before I left.  I wouldn’t be here without your help.”

“Or Mei’s, Mr. Han’s or Grandfather’s.  I’m sure even that monster Greed helped in some capacity,” she said as she reached up to touch his face.  “I only ask that you don’t waste your position once you get comfortable.  Use the power you’ve been given to help everyone in Xing live a better life.  That will be the best way to thank everyone who’s helped you get to this point.”

Ling nodded, kissed her once more, then rose.  “I better get going.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Lan Fan smiled.  “Congratulations, Prince Yao.”

He thanked her again before exiting out into the hallway and followed the three girls to the bath house.  After bathing in oils said to bring good luck and being wiped off in towels warmed over ceremonial fires, Ling was dressed in flowing silks.  The woman who brought them in said she’d found them in the highest part of the storage closet in the Emperor’s rooms.

“He had them commissioned after you were born,” she replied with a smile.  “Every son the Emperor sired was celebrated in special outfit with the family sigil.  Daughters were celebrated with solid colored under robes.  He wished for you to wear this since there wasn’t time to have anything made for you.”  She rolled his sleeves up to the proper length, the middle knuckle on the middle finger.  “Hachi- the royal tailor- he made some alterations based on the tunic you wore last night.”

Ling was shown a mirror, and he couldn’t believe what he looked like.  While he’d certainly had access to the fine clothing his mother preferred and his step-father adored, Ling himself was more of a practical person and wore what would be most comfortable to train and spar in.  The nicest thing he’d worn other than his training mandarin shirt was the gold silk jacket with the white embroidery the Emperor had sent in celebration of Ling’s thirteenth birthday.  It was long gone now, in shreds and bloodstained somewhere in a rural cabin in Amestris.

This vision of himself looked incredibly grown up.  His jet black hair had been completely pulled back, bangs and all, into a neat and slick knot on top of his head and skewered through with a gold phoenix hair pin bearing a ruby eye.  His red pao robe had symbols of good luck embroidered in a lighter shade of red while his ru vest was a shining gold and ornately decorated with a huge phoenix in a rainbow of colors.  Blue wings with green tips, a red body and a purple head, a golden beak and orange tail feathers surrounded by blue clouds and perfect pink peonies…  He could hardly believe he was wearing such a thing.  His shoes were a black silk, as were his ku trousers, though silver threads woven into designs of prosperity and fertility were scattered across them.

He laughed through his nose to himself, thinking, ‘If only Lan Fan could see me now…’

From the dressing room, he was led to where his father met him, dressed more royally than he was, and with a kind of hat Ling couldn’t ever recall seeing on any Xingese person before.  They were escorted to the foot of the steps at the Golden Temple, and he was introduced to the priestess who had said Hong Chen was the chosen son.  Her name was Huilang, and she prostrated herself before them.

“My Lords, I wish you many blessings and prosperity on this day and every day,” she said sincerely.  She looked up at Ling.  “I have been praying for you, Prince Yao.”

Ling was taken aback by her words.  “Praying for me, priestess?” he asked, his tone confused.

“Yes.  I’ve been praying day and night for nearly a week that Ong-Xu would change his mind about Prince Hong.”  She smiled as she bowed her head.  “He has graced us with his blessings in choosing you.”

Ling answered her with a smile of his own.  “I hope I can live up to his expectations.”

“He is already pleased with you,” she said, raising her head and turning to lead them to the altar before the sanctuary, which Ling knew he would not be allowed to enter.  “The mercy you are showing your brother has made him very happy.”  She lit incense in a special container, then opened another stone jar and took out a handful of ashes.  These ashes were from the incense lit when Emperor Wu was named the Heir in Waiting, and was supposed to bring good luck to both the Emperor and his heir, something to tie them to all the previous Emperors and the original son of Ong-Xu.

While Huilang took his father into the holy sanctuary, Ling was seated before the altar and prayed over by five virgin priestesses and surrounded in a ring of peony petals, saffron, myrrh and oil of geranium.  The priestesses sang their prayers and Ling lost himself in their haunting melodies, and as he relaxed, he felt more and more ready to assume the mantle of being his father’s heir.

By the time the Emperor returned, the jitters and stress Ling had been feeling prior to the prayer session was completely gone.  He was calm and refreshed, and his father looked to be in an equal state of tranquility.  His father smiled at him.

“It is time, my son.”

“I’m ready.”

“As am I.”  He stuck out his hand to help Ling to his feet, and once the circle had been ceremonially opened for him to exit, Ling thanked the priestesses for their well wishes and prayers, leaving them with startled expressions before they quickly bowed to him and the Emperor.

As they approached the front of the Peony Palace, Ling could hear the sound of the enormous crowd gathered to be a part of the momentous occasion.

“I wondered if they’ve guessed who’s won my favor,” the Emperor mused, grinning.  “I had the guards destroy every blue dragon and frog banner in sight.”

They approached the dais from the back of the audience chamber, and Wu stopped him before coming out to greet his subjects.  “I will have the guards escort you out.  I want to apologize to everyone first.”

Ling nodded and waited in the wings of the entry hall with four armed assassins as they listened to the Emperor’s speech.  The microphones that had been set up for the big day buzzed with feedback as the Emperor adjusted the stand.  Then, he addressed the mistreatment of the Xingese people by his Hong son, making sure to apologize by name to the survivors of his harshest acts, mainly servants and their families, and also to the entire village of Tsingpei.  He apologized for having put the entire nation in emotional distress over the choosing of his successor, and hoped that they could forgive him for his lack of judgment.

“I prayed to Ong-Xu to help me resolve this dilemma, and I was granted my answer in the middle of the night.  One of my living sons has presented me with the true secret of immortality.”  The crowd gasped and immediately started to murmur amongst themselves.  “I was shown that this tincture could indeed prevent death, but that even it would not last forever.  Such an item is too dangerous for the use of mortal men in the first place, and with that in mind, I personally gave the liquid a proper burial in the fires burning at Ong-Xu’s golden feet, both out of a desire to protect Xing from another Hong Chen who believes himself immortal and to honor our god for giving me an honorable and kind heir.”

Ling hung onto every word the Emperor said, and at last it was time to meet his people.  The guards straightened their postures and they placed him in the middle of their four man formation and led him out of the audience hall.  He could hear his father’s voice ringing through the streets in an electric echo as well as hear his true voice when he said, “People of Xing!  On this, my sixty-first birthday, in recognition of retrieving the secret of immortality and winning the Emperor’s challenge, I name my twelfth son, Yao Ling, Heir to the Xingese Empire!”

The crowd went hysterical.  Women were sobbing with smiles on their faces, men were whooping and whistling as loud as they could, the applause thundered through the main street and from beyond in the vendor’s alley.  Children were cheering and clinging to their father’s shoulders and waving at Ling and the Emperor as they waved red streamers with good luck messages in the air.

Ling’s heart swelled with emotion.  He tried his best to look into every face he saw.  He smiled at every one of them and waved back to the children.  He beamed at his little sister, sitting on her knees on a cushion off to the side and clapping as hard as her little hands could clap.  Tears streamed from her eyes (as well as her panda’s) and he searched the immediate crowd for Lan Fan.  It didn’t take long to find her.  She was dressed in blue again, her choppy hair covered with an elaborate headdress.  A phoenix motif ran through the wide ribbon edging her duangqua style robe and she cried joyfully with the crowd.  He took a deep breath and made his way to the microphone at his father’s urging.

The crowd did not quiet.  The guards could not shush them, the Emperor could not calm them, and Ling certainly couldn’t get them to stop their tribulation.  He walked over to Mei, first hugging her, then asking her for her help.  She nodded and took out her kunai.  She threw the ten of them right on the mark, and activating the two circles allowed her morph a message into the tiles on the roof of the palace.

‘PRINCE YAO WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM BUT HE WOULD LIKE TO BE ABLE TO TELL YOU HIMSELF!  PLEASE QUIET DOWN SO HE MAY SPEAK!’

As the crowd read the message, the voices finally began to simmer down to a dull roar, and Ling took his place in front of the microphone stand.  Before he said anything, he rose his arms, covered his fisted right hand with his straight left one and bowed.  As loud as he could, he yelled, “ ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH!_** ”

The microphone picked him up and the crowd erupted again.  This time though, Ling was able to control them better than the first time.  He dropped his hands to his sides and thought about what to say.  Finally, he began.

“It’s been a long and dangerous journey, but it seems I’ve arrived safely to my destiny.  I’ve met many wonderful people along the way, all of whom have touched my life and cut a facet upon the jewel of my heart.  Always, the one thought on my mind while I was across the desert in Amestris struggling for food and wandering lost in foreign cities, were the lives of the Xingese people.  I worried if they were as hungry as I was.  I worried that they were struggling through hardships as well.  I wondered if some of them were in prison and not knowing when they were getting out, as I had been at one point, and I wondered if some of them weren’t fighting for their lives from a dangerous adversary.”  He took a breath, feeling tears trying to sting his eyes.  “I carried every single one of you in my mind while I was gone.  Everything I did, I did for all of you.

“When I crossed the desert back into Xing, I hid my success in Amestris because I didn’t want to be assassinated by any of my siblings.  I lied to you, maybe some of you in the crowd were people I lied to face to face.  For that, I am sorry.”  The crowd remained quiet as he paused.  “But of the things you may know about me from those lies I told, some things were very true.  My Chang sister and I are very close, and for no reason other than we are brother and sister, and we neither one wanted to see another royal child slain simply because we were born to be at odds with one another.  We defied the odds, and became stronger for it!”  This time the crowd cheered and he allowed them to hoot and carry on for a moment.

“My teacher, Fu Shi-Hong, was killed in a battle that nearly destroyed Amestris.  At that point, I did not yet have the secret to immortality, though my body was possessed by an immortal being.  I do not know if perhaps it was he who persuaded Ong-Xu to help me acquire the secret, but I will honor his sacrifice for me in every action I make when it is my turn to reign.”

Then he looked down at the noble level and saw his lovely Lan-chan watching him with weepy eyes.  He smiled at her.  “And there’s the matter of my bodyguard.  Fu Lan Fan has been watching my back since we were twelve years old.  She was the first person to tell me that I was a spoiled brat and needed to get my head right if I ever planned to become emperor.  She was the one that instilled in me that a country is nothing without its leader, and its leader is nothing without his people.  She’s the reason I hold all of you right here,” he said as he placed his palm over his heart.  “I never lied about my love for her.  I may not be able to marry her, but no concubine or clan wife will ever mean as much to me as she does.  Without her, I wouldn’t have been able to survive my possession or even acquired the secret at all.  She loves all of Xing as much as I do, maybe more.  I humbly ask that you treat her with the same respect as you would treat me, for she is the one who taught me how to love millions of people with one heart.”  He ordered the guards to bring her from the lower platform to the dais, ignoring the unhappy scowl his father gave him.  He waved to Nui, who only nodded at him, then introduced his lover as “Lady Fan”, and the crowd went insane.  Her face blazed red, but she managed to bow before Ling took her hand and escorted her to sit beside Mei.  It was like his grandmother had told him- the world loves a love story, and it was obvious in how the crowd was reacting.

“I don’t really have anything else to say.” He smiled.  “I want to share everything I have with all of you, and I want to make you as happy as I can, from the Changs to the Pans.  I’m grateful for this opportunity, and I look forward to serving you and my father for as long as I live.”  With that, he bowed again, first to his people, and then to his father.  The crowd had begun to chant Ling’s name as he stepped aside to allow his father to have the microphone again.  As the crowd died down yet again, a rogue voice was heard through the thousands of faces.

“Ong-Xu has heard our prayers!”

And immediately on the heels of that came, “Give us Hong’s head!”

Ling’s smile faded.  The happy throngs of people he’d just introduced himself and his family to were now a seething mass of angry people.  They’d been traumatized by his ko-ko’s horrific deeds and demanded retribution for their pain and fear.  Ling gently moved his father aside and took control of the situation.  He called out to them over the air waves, “I will not allow Prince Hong to be harmed in any way!”  This infuriated them more, but Ling continued on.

“My brothers and sisters have been murdering each other for the right to the throne!  Enough Xingese have died either because of this challenge or because of Hong’s actions!  If I allow any one of you to dirty your hands with that villain’s blood, you’ll be no better than he is!  Believe me, the worst punishment for a pampered fool is to take away every comfort he has and force him to live an ordinary life.”  The people seemed to think about that for a moment as Ling continued, “Make him wear hemp and linen and plant rice in the paddies!  Give him gruel for breakfast and tofu for dinner!  Make him shovel dung and harvest cannabis!  If he wants to kill himself, that’s one thing, but I won’t let a single one of you do it for him!  Make that coward take some responsibility for once and put him to work!”

Ling turned to his father, who was looking at him with pride.  He stepped forward and spoke.  “My heir has passed a fair and just sentence.  I will provide guards to my Hong son, not only to ensure his safety from others but to protect others from him.  They will not protect him from any scorpion, spider, snake, or natural disaster, but they will protect the people of Xing from him and themselves.  So it is spoken!”

Emperor Wu offered Ling his hands and they clasped forearms, a symbol of unity and agreement in both the fact that Ling was now Heir and with his judgment concerning Hong Chen.  As the crowd roared again with approval, the Emperor threw his arms open and shouted into the microphone, setting of more squeals of feedback, “Let the feasting begin!”  The people set off firecrackers and banged drums in celebration, and well into the night, the party raged on as news spread from Shang-Po out into every city and village: Hong Chen is no longer a prince, and Yao Ling has brought happiness back to Xing in the form of a destroyed stone of immortality.

* * *

The news spread across the country like wildfire.  In Pin-Xia, the Heir Apparent’s grandmother lit incense at Fu’s grave, thanking him for helping Ling in his quest, even from beyond the grave.  His mother wept and his step father smugly relaxed in knowing that they would not lose their royal privileges for a long time.

In Binyi, when the Chang village learned Mei was alive and well and had teamed up with her Yao brother to put him on the throne, they pulled out some of their stored meat and had a meager, but very happy celebration.  They hoped that with time, the princess could use her clout to get some relief for her people, but for now they only toasted her name for having helped save them from Prince Hong’s viciousness.

The people of Tsingpei did not agree with the Heir’s decision to let Hong live.  They were about to attempt to ally themselves with a stronger clan when ‘Mouse’, the one who had tried to save them, asked them all to come to Shang-Po and live in the capital with him and others who had been tormented by bandits and thieves.  He explained that the Emperor himself wanted to apologize for how their village was decimated by his evil son’s deeds, and he had an entire section of the city devoted to them and their culture.  The elders explained to the others that this was an opportunity for the younger generations of the Ki clan.  To be in the city was to be cared for forever.  ‘Mouse’ assured them Hong was exiled from the palace and banned from Shang-Po and they would never have to see him again.  They took the Emperor’s offer and moved just days later.

In Yangsho, as Mr. Han was about to gear up for another escort of Xingese to the Amestrian border,  Yan-Na scurried to him as fast as she could from the general store, wire telegraph in hand from a little bird in Jingmen.  Their little prince had made it- he’d gotten to the palace in time and was named Heir in Waiting!  Han took his glasses off and hugged the old woman tight, tears of relief falling from both of their eyes.  They’d done it.  Xing was safe.

A couple of weeks later, Maria Ross was drinking a frosty beer in a Youswell inn when a tired, but elated Xingese desert guide wandered in and plopped down beside her.  He ordered a scotch on the rocks and clapped the girl on her shoulder, then proceeded to tell her every single part of Ling’s adventure after they met in the very inn they were drinking in now.

“The stories all vary from village to village, but the end is always the same- Yao Ling will be the next Emperor of Xing, and Hong Chen is to be left alive, but stripped of his title and privileges.”  He drank the liquor down with a grimace, then  smiled.  “I knew that kid could pull it off.”

Ross nodded.  “If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Han,” she said as she pushed away from the small table they were sharing, “I promised to write a friend when you returned.  I better get on it before I forget.”

With a twinkle in his knowing eyes, Mr. Han nodded and watched her climb the stairs to her room.  “I want to tell the world too, girl.”

* * *

As Ling lay in bed with his ‘Lady Fan’, his fingertips gently trailed back and forth over her bare shoulder.  She sighed against his skin and pressed her body closer to his.  The windows and doors were open as a gentle rain washed the city clean.  A breeze rustled the wind chimes hanging from the eaves outside and stirred the sheer curtains surrounding the bed.

“You seem far away,” she said quietly.

Ling took a breath.  “I met him today.  Hong, that is.”

Lan Fan raised her head, an expression of worry mixed with surprise on her face.  “Really?”

He nodded.  “Nothing special.  I couldn’t even see those famous green eyes, and they’d shaved his head, so who knows what color his hair was.”  He licked his lips nervously and turned his head to face her.  “Did I do the right thing?”

Her hand came to his face and smiled at him.  “Any time you spare someone’s life, it’s always a good thing.”

“What if he gets out there and tries to plot some kind of revenge or something?  What if he hurts more people?”

“As you said, he’s a coward.  He hid behind your father’s robes thinking he could do as he pleased and no one would tell him to stop.  Even if he had some kind of plan, who would support him?”

He met her soft gaze and pulled her down so he could kiss her.  When they broke for air, he murmured, “Our biggest hurdle is behind us.  All that remains is to unite Xing and abolish the Emperor’s Challenge.  And then I will marry you,” he said as he rolled Lan Fan to her back, her legs falling open naturally now, making a place to cradle his body.  He rained kisses down her throat and nibbled her ears as he entered her.  “You’ll give me strong sons and beautiful daughters…” he growled.  “And not a single one will have to fight the other for some ridiculous game.”

“Yes, My Lord!” Lan Fan panted.  “I will bear your children!  _All_ of your princes and princesses!”

Ling moaned blissfully in her ear, “You know just what to say to get me going…”  He sealed his mouth to her breast and the two of them rolled madly in their bed until long after the rain stopped.

* * *

In a dark shadow, somewhere hidden from sight and sense, an open ear heard the gasped promise the Heir’s whore had made…

He tucked the information away into a place in his brain where his slowness couldn’t reach.  He had a present for Hong Chen that was sure to cheer him up. 

“He’s just keeping the throne warm ‘til you come back, Chen,” he whispered.  Slowly he trudged away to the stables, replaying the woman’s voice in his head…

 _‘_ All _of your princes and princesses!’_

“We’ll see, Lady Whore,” he chuckled.  “We’ll see!”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in the form of letters and telegrams between several recipients.

**************************************

********************************************************************

Coded letter, written in Drachman and originally addressed to ‘Pan Sai Tong’ in Yangsho, taken across the desert by Mr. Han, who translated it into Amestrian and sent it along with clues to decode it, from Youswell to Mr. Alphonse Elric of Resembool, delivered July 3, 1915

*************************************************************************************

Letter written in Amestrian according to the code guide, mailed to Mr. Han in Youswell and transcribed into Drachman, mailed to the Imperial Princess Chang of the Peony Palace, delivered August 7, 1915

***************************************************************************************

Delivered September 30 1915

*************************************************************************

Delivered October 25, 1915

***********************************************************************

Delivered November 23, 1915

******************************************************************************

********************************************************************

********************************************************************

Delivered November 26, 1915

************************************************************

Delivered January 26, 1916

**********************************************************************

Delivered January 26, 1916


End file.
